Menace
by Lou999
Summary: Sakura vit une vie bien tranquille entre son travail d'actrice et son fiancé, Shaolan. Mais soudainement, des accidents lui arrive sur son tournage. Quelqu'un lui en voudrait il ? Fin du cycle 1, retrouvez le suite dans Nouvelle Menace
1. Présentation

Titre : Menace

Auteur : C moa… Lou 999

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : Même en rêves ils ne seront jamais à moi… Puis j'ai pas trop le temps de m'en occuper 24h/24h.

Couple : Sakura/ Shaolang ; Toya/Yukito.

Chapitre : C'est le premier… Le tout premier… Je me lance !

Histoire : Notre petite Sakura (qui n'est plus aussi petite que ça) vit une vie de rêve. Sa carrière se passe pour le mieux et elle va bientôt se marier. Seulement, alors qu'elle est sur le tournage du nouveau film « Amnésie Dangereuse », un accident survient. Et petit à petit, c'est plusieurs « accidents et problèmes » qui vont lui tomber dessus. Mais que se passe-t-il donc sur le plateau ?

Sakura : Salut !

Lou : 'Lut !

Sakura : Enchantée de faire ta connaissance.

Lou : Moi aussi.

Shaolang : B'jour. Alors c'est elle la nouvelle ? J'espère que cette fic est sympa.

Lou : Euh…

Toya : Comme c'est ta première, faut être gentil.

Lou : Euh…

Yukito : Mais laissez la donc, vous lui faites peur…

Lou : Bon, on finira cette conversation (très intéressante n'est-ce pas) à la fin de la fic. Bonne lecture !

Sakura : Chut, ça commence !

Chapitre1 : Présentation.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto et j'ai 22 ans. Je suis actrice de cinéma. J'habite Tokyo avec mon fiancé Shaolang Li, dit Shao, qui est maître en arts martiaux. Il tient avec sa cousine Stéphanie le dojo Kamiya. A part sa cousine, Shaolang n'a plus de famille. De mon côté, j'ai un grand frère qui veille sur moi comme une mère poule. Toya (mon frère) est musicien (il joue du piano) et il vit avec Yukito alias Yuki. Ils vivent à quelques pattés de maison de chez moi. Mais j'oublie de vous parler de ma meilleur amie. Elle s'appelle Tomoyo, alias Oyo. Pour moi, c'est Sak tout court, mais bon je m'égard. Tomoyo et moi, on se connaît depuis très longtemps. Aujourd'hui, elle s'occupe de moi pendant les tournages. Elle est ma styliste, ma maquilleuse et ma coiffeuse. Vous l'aurez compris, elle fait tout. A ces heures perdues, elles est aussi chanteuse (elle à une merveilleuse voix). En ce moment, je tourne un film nommé « Amnésie Dangereuse ». C'est l'histoire d'une jeune femme qui perd la mémoire dans un accident de voiture. Elle est recueillit par un homme d'une grande beauté. Très vite, des liens vont se former entre eux et elle va comprendre qu'elle en est amoureuse. Mais c'est sans compter sur son passé qui à tendance à revenir. En effet, l'amnésique se rend compte qu'elle sait faire des choses que peu de personnes peuvent faire. Manier le couteau est pour elle un jeu d'enfant, sa souplesse est digne d'un chat et il semble qu'elle pratique divers arts martiaux. Tout ce passe bien jusqu'au jour où elle retrouve entièrement la mémoire et se souvient qu'elle est assassin et que sa proie n'est autre que l'homme qu'elle aime et qui l'a recueillit.

Je joue le rôle de cette jeune amnésique. Il à d'ailleurs fallut que je prenne des cours de combats (avec mon fiancé). Cela fait deux mois que le tournage a commencé mais tout va très bien. J'adore mon métier, j'ai un fiancé formidable et que j'aime, j'ai des amis, enfin bref, ma vie est la plus belle qui existe.

* * *

Sérénia ? Sérénia ? Oh mon dieu, est-ce que ça va ?

Le jeune homme blond au cheveux long qui s'égosillait se pencha sur le balcon et jeta un regard vers le bas. Il aperçut la femme qu'il cherchait, accrochée plus bas, à une branche du chêne qui bordait la maison. Avec une agilité déconcertante, la brunette lança ses jambes devant elle et se retrouva en équilibre sur ses bras, toujours sur la branche. Sans bouger ses mains, elle replia ses genoux et les posa adroitement sur la tige de bois avant de se mettre debout.

Ça va. Je n'ai rien.

Comment as-tu fais ça ? Tu viens de tomber de balcon…

Je ne sais pas. C'est l'instinct. Lorsque je suis tombée, j'ai mécaniquement attrapé cette branche.

Tu es sûre que tu n'as rien ?

Absolument.

Après avoir nettoyé ses vêtements, Sérénia descendit de l'arbre en sautant miraculeusement de branches en branches. Mais d'un coup, elle assura mal sa position et tomba de sa branche Un énorme pouf amortit sa chute.

: COUPEZ !

Pendant que les caméra reculaient de la scène, une flopée de personne accourut vers la jeune fille qui se débattait dans la masse moelleuse du coussin. Le jeune homme blond qui était sur le balcon prit son élan puis, sautant par-dessus la balustrade, atterrit sur ses deux pieds non loin d'elle. Il s'approcha rapidement et vint à son secours.

: Pas de bobos Sakuran-chan ?

Sakura : Non. C'est plutôt au matelas qu'il faut demander ça. Merci Tristan.

Tristan : Hum… Tiens, attrapes ma main.

Sakura saisit le bras et s'extirpa avec mal de sa prison molle. Lorsqu'elle fut debout, une voix forte se fit entendre.

: Mais vous voyez bien qu'elle est épuisée… Il est plus de 13 h 00 et elle n'a toujours pas mangé.

Sakura à Tristan : Tomoyo !

Tristan : Oui ! Un vrai chien de garde. Faut mieux pas la mettre en colère, elle peut-être redoutable lorsqu'il s'agit de toi…

Sakura : Mouais… Tomoyo, tout va bien !

Tomoyo venant vers eux : Non ça va pas. T'as une mine affreuse et t'es toute décoiffée !

Sakura : Hum…

: Bon, je crois que Tomoyo à raison. On fait une pause, on a bien avancé. On reprend dans trois heures. Ah ! Sakura, ton prof de combat est arrivé il y a 30 min.

Sakura : Oh non ! J'avais rendez-vous avec lui il y a 1 h. Il doit s'impatienté. Merci Mr Yun.

Yun: T'as un cours avec lui aujourd'hui ? Ce n'était pas prévu je crois…

Sakura secoua la tête négativement puis, apercevant son bien aimé un peu plus loin, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et agita le bras en hauteur. Au bout de quelques secondes, Shaolang la vit enfin. Il contourna les caméramans et s'approcha d'eux, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il eut à peine le temps de dire bonjour à Tomoyo avant que Sakura ne s'accroche à son cou.

Sakura : 'lut mon amour !

Shaolang : B'jour. Alors, à ce que je vois, tu as encore besoin de cour sur l'équilibre et la manière de faire des promenades dans les arbres…

Sakura : Maieuh…

Shaolang : Pas de mais… Bonjour Mr Yun !

Le producteur regarda la main du jeune homme puis la serra en jetant des regards interrogateurs à Tomoyo. Mais celle-ci faisant mine de ne rien voir, c'est Sakura qui dissipa ses questions muettes.

Sakura : Mr Yun, je vous présente mon fiancé…

Yun : Oh ! Je l'ignorais ! Je savais qu'il s'occupait de toi pour ton entraînement mais c'est tout. Je comprend mieux.

Shaolang : Bon, tu es prête ?

Tomoyo : Je te l'emprunte 5 min juste le temps de ce changer. Je te la rend tout de suite.

Tomoyo passa son bras en dessous de celui de Sakura et l'entraîna vers sa loge, laissant les 3 garçons seuls.

Yun : Elle est vraiment merveilleuse. Elle donne une telle vie à son personnage.

Shaolang : Oui, Sakura adore son travail. Elle se donne à fond.

Yun : Pour quand est prévu le mariage ?

Shaolang : Hein ?

Yun : Je suis peut-être indiscret, pardonnez moi.

Shaolang : Oh non ! Il se fait début août, dans 7 mois.

Tristan fronça légèrement les sourcils et jeta un regard étrange à Shaolang qui s'en aperçut.

Shaolang : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Tristan :Euh… Non, Je me disais juste que Sakura n'en parle jamais.

Shaolang : Oui, vu qu'elle commence à être connue et qu'on ne veut pas les médias sur le dos, elle n'en parle pas beaucoup.

Yun : C'est compréhensible. Nous garderons le secret.

Tristan : Bien. Excusez moi mais il faut que j'y aille.

Shaolang : Ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance. A une prochaine !

Tristan : Mouai…

Tristan s'éloigna rapidement, évitant soigneusement de croiser Sakura qui revenait. Elle portait une longue tunique ambre qui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles sur un pantalon de la même couleur. Tout en marchant, elle discutait joyeusement avec Tomoyo qui lui enfilait un manteau long et chaud.

Sakura : Mais je te dis que ça va !

Tomoyo : Malgré le soleil, il fait froid, tu dois te couvrir !

Sakura : Mais je suis déjà couverte.

Tomoyo : Non, non, non et non. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malade, un point c'est tout !

Shaolang : Et bien, tu es superbe ma chérie. Comme toujours.

Yun : C'est bien vrai. Je me demande où tu peux trouver de tels vêtements. Ils sont vraiment magnifiques.

Shaolang : Tu es décidément une excellente couturière Tomoyo !

Yun °° : C'est toi qui fait ça Tomoyo ?

Sakura : Et oui ! Elle fait certain de mes vêtements depuis de longues années.

Yun : Vous, vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

Shaolang : Elles ? Pff, depuis plus de 12 ans ! Ça remonte au temps des bacs à sables !

Yun : Vraiment ? C'est pour ça que vous, vous entendez si bien ! Je comprend que tu ais insistée pour que se soit Tomoyo qui s'occupe de toi !

Sakura : On est toujours ensemble…

Shaolang : Euh… je suis désolé, mais il faudrait y aller les filles !

Yun : Oh oui bien sûr. A tout à l'heure !

Sakura se rapprocha de Shaolang et faufila une main dans la poche de son jean pour la glisser dans celle de son bien aimé. Ce dernier la laissa faire puis finalement, l'attira contre lui en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Shaolang : Tu as bien travaillé ?

Sakura : Oui. Et ton voyage ?

Shaolang : Très bien. Les Français sont des personnes sympathiques.

Sakura : Et qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

Shaolang : Et bien, dans 3 jours, 3 jeunes français viendront parfaire leur entraînement dans mon établissement pendant plusieurs mois. De mon côté, 3 élèves feront la même chose en France.

Sakura : C'est génial !

Shaolang : Hum hum ! Les relations avec la France sont importantes. Alors, où voulez-vous aller ?

Tomoyo : Nous ?

Shaolang : Bien sûr. Tu es invitée !

Tomoyo : Oh non… Deux semaines que vous ne vous êtes pas vu. Je vais vous laisser seul…

Shaolang : Certainement pas. Sakura va me tuer sur place. Je sais que vous mangez toujours ensemble. C'était prévu que tu bous accompagnes.

Sakura : Et puis, j'ai tout le temps ce soir pour le voir !

Tomoyo : Très bien, si vous êtes à deux contre moi…

Shaolang : Parfait. Je vous emmène !

Le jeune homme tourna à sa droite et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Au moment où il était à hauteur des portes, il relâcha sa bien aimée et ouvrit la portière avant puis arrière. Une fois que les filles furent installées, il referma les portes et monta à son tour. Lorsqu'il tourna la clef de contacte, un léger ronronnement s'éleva dans l'air et la radio se mit à chanter . Aussitôt, Shaolang posa la main sur le bouton du volume et le diminua.

Sakura : Où allons-nous ?

Shaolang : J'ai une petite idée. Tomoyo, tu aimes la cuisine indienne ?

Tomoyo : Oui, j'adore.

Shaolang : Alors c'est décidé. Nous irons à L'indiana.

Sakura : Super.

Shaolang : Euh… Dites, qui est exactement Tristan ?

Sakura : Pourquoi ?

Shaolang : Ben, je l'ai trouvé un peu bizarre.

Tomoyo : Tristan est quelqu'un de très solitaire. Il est extrêmement doux et gentil, toujours souriant.

Shaolang : Il pratique les arts martiaux, c'est ça ?

Sakura : Hum hum…

Shaolang : Ça se voit. Vu la façon dont il à sauté le balcon et comment il est retomber…

Tomoyo : A part Sak et moi, il ne voit presque personne. De temps à autre, il vient manger avec nous. Et à voir les regards qu'il jette à Sak, je suis sûr qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour elle.

Sakura : Oyo ! Dis pas des bêtises !

Shaolang, bizarrement calme : Ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Vu sa réaction quand il a sut pour le mariage. Il a eut un regard si noir…

Sakura : Serais-tu jaloux mon chéri ?

Shaolang : Y pourrait y avoir de quoi ! Il aime la plus belle femme du monde !

Sakura : Oui, mais cette femme, c'est toi qu'elle aime !

Shaolang : C'est bien pour ça que j'ai dis "pourrait".

Tomoyo : Subtile nuance… Mais très importante.

Sakura : Alors t'es pas jaloux ?

Shaolang : Pas le moins du monde. J'ai la chance de t'aimer et de savoir que tu m'aimes en retour. Je ne risque rien, j'ai une totale confiance en toi.

Sakura : C'est pas du jeu, ça…

Shaolang: Oh fait, je vous ais ramené des cadeaux de France. Mon amour, regardes dans la boite à gant.

Sakura se baissa et ouvrit le compartiment devant elle. Avec une lenteur calculée, elle en sortit plusieurs paquets qu'elle posa les uns après les autres sur ses genoux.

Shaolang : Le bleu est pour toi , Oyo. Tu peux ranger le vert, il est pour Stef. Quant au rouge, c'est le tient ma chérie.

Sakura, après avoir remit le petit paquet rectiligne vert à sa place, tendit le bleu à Tomoyo et examina le sien. Tomoyo, elle, s'empressa d'ouvrir son grand cadeau mou. Elle découvrit deux superbes étoffes de satin et des rubans. L'un des tissus était couleur lavande alors que l'autre tournait plus vers le crème. Les deux couleurs s'harmonisaient extrêmement bien. Les rubans qui accompagnaient le tissus étaient dans les même teintes.

Tomoyo : Woouuaaaa! Comme elles sont belles. Je n'en ais jamais vu de cette couleur. Le tissu est si doux. C'est une haute qualité dis donc ! C'est un superbe cadeau. Merci Shaolang.

Assise à l'arrière de la voiture, côté conducteur, Tomoyo se courba en avant et déposa un petit bisous sur la joue du jeune homme qui conduisait. Il lui jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur puis lui sourit.

Shaolang : Je savais que tu aimerais.

Sakura : C'est à ma meilleur amie que tu offres le plus grand cadeau. Et devant moi en plus !

Shaolang : Ouvres donc le tien avant d'en dire du mal !

Depuis un moment, Sakura tournait et retournait le petit présent rouge dans ses mains. A l'invitation de son bien-aimé, elle fit glisser le joli ruban rose et dépiauta minutieusement son paquet. A l'intérieur, il y avait une boite de velours pourpre aux écussons de Ambre, la joaillière française mondialement connut et appréciée. D'une main tremblante, Sakura ouvrit l'écrin. Un éclat doré s'en échappa aussitôt, baigné dans une lueur cramoisi. La bouche de Sakura s'entrebâilla, sans qu'elle puisse en sortir le moindre son et ses yeux devinrent subitement plus brillant. Une bague irréelle trônait devant elle. L'anneau, composé de deux cordelettes entrelacées en or et argent, était surmonté d'un cœur de trois couleur, vert, rouge et bleu. Le cœur était retenu par deux petit dragons, extrémités des deux anneaux A l'intérieur de l'anneau, des kanjis avaient étaient gravés.

Sakura: Je t'aime mon ange de la lune.

Sakura se mit à sourire intérieurement. Ce surnom, que Shao utilisait quand ils étaient tout seuls, prenait racine le soir où le jeune homme lui avait dévoilé ses sentiments. Un soir de printemps où la pleine lune les éclairait faiblement. Après leur premier baiser, ils avaient contemplé cet astre de la nuit et Shaolang lui avait trouvé ce nom, Tsuki no Tenshi. Depuis, il restait leur jardin secret à tous les deux.

… bien Sak ?

La jeune fille sortit de sa rêverie et posa son regard sur son fiancé. Plus que la bague elle-même, cette inscription la touchait profondément.

Sakura : Hum… Pardon ?

Tomoyo : Shao te demandais si tout allait bien ?

Sakura : Oui… Oh oui… Cette bague est… si divine. C'est le plus beau cadeau de ma vie Shaloang. Merci mon chéri. Mais jamais je ne pourrais jamais te remercier, surtout pas avec de simples mots comme ceux là.

Shaolang : Le fait que tu m'épouse est amplement suffisant.

Sakura : Je t'aime Shaolang.

Le sourire qu'elle lança à son compagnon le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il reporta son attention sur la route mais ne manqua pas le regard bienfaisance qu'affichait Tomoyo. Remarquant qu'ils arrivaient devant le restaurant, Shoalang gara sa voiture juste en face de l'Indiana. Il sortit, aussitôt imité par les deux filles. Mais avant d'entrer dans le grand bâtiment ocre, il arrêta Sakura qui mettait sa bague à annulaire.

Shaolang : Tu permets ?

Tout en disant cela, il attrapa et l'anneau et la main de Sakura. Avec une suprême prudence, il passa l'anneau au doigt, côté droit puisque à gauche elle avait sa bague de fiançailles, de sa bien aimée et, après l'avoir enlacé, l'embrasa.

Shaolang : Elle te va très bien ma future épouse. J'avais peur qu'elle ne soit trop grande.

Sakura : Tu aurais dut prendre une des mes bagues !

Shaolang : Nan, t'aurais remarquée qu'elle avait disparut et …

Tomoyo : Oh !

Sakura : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Oyo ?

Tomoyo : Hein ? Euh, désolé. Je viens de me rappeler d'un truc. Est-ce que tu sais où est ta brosse à cheveux doré ?

Sakura : A sa place, pourquoi ?

Tomoyo: Justement, non. Ça fait plus d'une semaine que je la cherche.

Shaolang : C'est bizarre venant de toi. Tu ne perds jamais rien.

Tomoyo : Hum, hum. C'est bien ce qui me trouble.

Sakura : On finira bien par la retrouver.

Tomoyo : Tu as raison. Je me fais du soucis pour rien. Désolé de vous avoir interrompu.

Shaolang : Rassures-toi, rien n'est perdu. On se rattrapera ce soir !

Sakura : Shao !

Shaolang : Aller, venez.

Shaolang, Sakura toujours à son bras, entra dans le restaurant indien, suivit par Tomoyo.

* * *

La pièce triste était totalement plongée dans le noir. Seul un minuscule rayon de soleil parvenait à passer au travers du tissus noir en feutre qui obstruait la fenêtre. Mais ce seul rayon permettait de voir un silhouette arpentée nerveusement la pièce, faisant les cents pas, de droite à gauche.

: Un fiancé… Elle à un fiancé. J'arrive pas à le croire ça. C'est injuste. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Je cris que ça au moins, elle ne l'avait pas. Mais non ! Elle va se marier ! Et Merde ! Et pas le pire des mecs en plus. Il est mignon, très mignon. C'est pas normal. Je vous maudit, vous là haut. Ah, vous vous amusez bien, hein… Me faire souffrir sa vous plais ! Mais j'éliminerai tout ce qui se mettra dans mon passage.

L'ombre mouvante s'arrêta d'un coup puis attrapa un objet posé sur la table. Elle le sentit un moment, s'enivrant d'une odeur sucrée puis passa l'objet dans ses cheveux long plusieurs fois. Prenant un peu plus de plaisir à chaque fois.

: Comme tu sens bon Sakura-sempaï …

* * *

16 h 05 ap. Plateau de tournage d'Amnésie dangereuse.

Shaolang : Vous voilà arrivée !

Sakura : Parfait. Le tournage allait reprendre.

Tomoyo : Merci beaucoup Shao. Pou le repas et le cadeau.

Shaolang : Je suis heureux que ça te fasses plaisir Oyo. Sak, je te dis à ce soir. Bon tournage mon amour.

Sakura : ' ci. Dans deux heures, je devrais être de retour.

Shaolang : Très bien. De mon côté, je suis au dojo.

Shaolang posa sa main sur la joue de sa dulcinée puis l'embrassa de la façon la plus tendre qu'il soit. Un instant, leurs langues se frôlèrent puis, avec regret, Sakura se détacha.

Sakura : Je vais être en retard.

Shaolang : Ok ! Je te laisse.

Sur ce, il salua Tomoyo puis tourna les talons et disparût derrière les caméras. Sakura qui le suivait des yeux détourna la tête lorsqu'elle le perdit de vue.

Tomoyo : Il faut te changer Sak.

Sakura : Hum, hum…

Tomoyo : Il te manquait tellement ?

Sakura : Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

Tomoyo : En tous cas, ton visage respire le bonheur en ce moment. Tu vas pouvoir te concentrer sur le film.

Sakura : Hein ? Euh… Oui… Ça se voyait autant que je pensais à lui ?

Tomoyo : Nan, pas trop. Enfin, pour quelqu'un qui te connaît très peu. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas !

Sakura : C'est vrai que rien ne t'échappe… Allons-y.

Les filles accélérèrent le pas puis tournèrent à droite. Au bout de quelques secondes, les loges furent en vue. Cependant, une lumière émanait de la fenêtre de la loge de Sakura et une ombre se déplaçait à l'intérieur.

Sakura : Y'a quelqu'un dans ma loge !

A suivre…

Lou : Alors ce premier chapitre, il vous plais ?

Sakura : J'adore. Je sui si bien avec Shaolang.

Duo : Mouai, un truc à l'eau de rose…

Lou : Duo. Que fais-tu ici ? C'est pas ta série…

Duo : Et alors. J'ai pas le droit de me promener de série en série ?

Lou : Euh… Alors, pour ceux qui connaisse pas, je vous présente Duo, un pilote de Gundam.

Duo : Helo !

Lou : Mais au fait. T'es bien content quand y a des passages à l'eau de rose avec Heero !

Duo, rouge tomate : EuH… Je vous laisse, hein. Salut'.

Sakura : Charmant jeune homme. Très mignon.

Shaolang : Ben, Sak, tu me délaisse ?

Sakura : Pas du tout…

Lou : Enfin. J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire vous plais… Pour le moment, rien ne se passe mais attendez la suite. Accident, complot, amour… Tout sera dans le prochain chap. Qui est cette ombre en noir qui vole les affaire de Sakura ?

Et qui est dans sa loge en ce moment même ?

Est-ce cette fameuse personne inconnue ?

Fille ou garçon?

Vous serez ça dans le prochain chapitre, alors lisez-le.

Tomoyo : Je vais peut-être vous paraître bizarre, mais n'oubliez pas les reviews… Ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur qui du coup, écrit plus vite !

Le dojo Kamiya n'est pas un invention de ma part; Ce nom est tiré d'un autre manga. Kenshin le Vagabond.


	2. Accident

Titre : Menace

Auteur : Je sais pas… Serait-il possible que je sois amnésique ? Voyons voir… Ah oui, sur le 1er chap, c'est Lou 999. Ça doit être ça alors…

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : C'est pas moi qui les ais inventés, c'est donc que j'ai pas assez de talent pour ça. Sinon ils viendraient de moi…

Couple : Sakura/ Shaolang ; Toya/Yukito et peut être d'autre.

Histoire : Notre petite Sakura (qui n'est plus aussi petite que ça) vit une vie de rêve. Sa carrière se passe pour le mieux et elle va bientôt se marier. Seulement, alors qu'elle est sur le tournage du nouveau film « Amnésie Dangereuse », un accident survient. Et petit à petit, c'est plusieurs « accidents et problèmes » qui vont lui tomber dessus. Mais que se passe-t-il sur le plateau ?

Remerciements : J'ai l'impression de me répéter. Normal vu que mon ordi à planter et que j'avais pas enregistré mon travail… M'enfin… Ah ah… C'est la partie la plus importante après l'histoire. Alors, déjà, enchantée de vous connaître. Moi c'est Lou et mon numéro de tel est le … C'est peut-être un peu rapide, non ?

Bon, merci à **Sarifa**. Chui contente que ma fic te plaise.

**Miss Glitter**, merci pour le petit compliment.

De même pour toi (je vouvoie pas !) **Tan-Chan**. Mais je tiens tout de même à éclaircir un truc. C'est ma première fic sur Sakura, mais j'écris aussi sur Gundam Wing depuis quelque temps. (mais j'en ai plus bcp car je les ais enlevée).

Enfin (le meilleur pour la fin ?) **Juju Black**. Rassures-toi, je ne veux pas casser le couple Sakura/ Shoalang et pour Oyo/ Tristan, j'y ais déjà pensée, mais je sais pas encore.

Oh… Encore une (un)… **Aoudwey**… Je vois que tu perds pas le nord… Tu soupçonnes Tristan alors… Hi hi hi… (Lou se frottant les mains) Ca me fait plaisir que tu penses ça… Mais je te dirais pas pourquoi…

Me serais-je trahis ? Mais je vais pas te répondre. T'es peut-être sur la bonne voit, ou sur la mauvaise !

Quoi… Encore une ? Mais tous les jours j'ai de new review… C'est génial !

Chère **princesse d'Argent **(t'aimerais pas Sailor moon toi ? Entre le cristal d'argent, Princesse (ou Néo Reine) Sérénity et le millénium d'argent ?) Enfin… Je vois que tout comme Aoudwey, tu te méfies de Tristan ? Il va pas être content! Le pauvre (gnagnagna…Lou avec un grand sourire). Il est pourtant mignon, non ? Jaloux, je dis pas… Mais pour le reste, tu verras plus tard. Big Kiss.

Voilà amusez-vous bien.

Shaolang : C'est pas des remerciements ça, c'est un roman.

Lou : Maieuh… C'est important les revieweuses (eurs).

Sakura : C'est bien vrai. C'est grâce à eux si y a la suite.

Shaolan : Très bien, très bien… Je m'incline.

Lou à Sakura : C'est pas juste. Dès que c'est toi, il abandonne.

Sakura : N'oublie pas qu'il m'aime…

Lou : Mouais…

Shaolang : Bon vous avez finit ? Faudrait commencer là !

Lou : Oui, oui, ça vient !

Chapitre 2 : Accident

Les filles accélérèrent le pas puis tournèrent à droite. Au bout de quelques secondes, les loges furent en vue. Cependant, une lumière émanait de la fenêtre de la loge de Sakura et une ombre se déplaçait à l'intérieur.

Sakura : Y'a quelqu'un dans ma loge !

Sakura s'arrêta d'un coup puis observa l'ombre de l'intrus (e) dans sa loge. D'où elle était, elle parvenait parfaitement à voir les divers déplacements de celle-ci et pour le moment, elle se contentait de tourner comme un lion en cage. Cette attitude étrange accentuait le sentiment de malaise qu'avait la brunette. Elle jeta un regard à Tomoyo, qui se tenait devant elle, nullement surprise.

Sakura : Oyo, on cambriole ma loge !

Tomoyo : Mais non voyons. Ça doit être Elsa. Je lui avais dis de passer un de ces quatre !

Sakura : Ah ! Je vois. Je suis rassurée !

Sakura poussa la porte et entra, leur cœur plus léger. Elle tomba nez à nez avec une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année au cheveux blond. Sa crinière doré qui ondulait jusqu'à ses hanches faisait ressortir sa peau halée et ses yeux turquoises. Son corps svelte se crispa un instant à l'entrée de Tomoyo et Sakura puis son visage s'illumina d'un merveilleux sourire. En voyant Sakura s'approcher, la blonde fit une légère révérence, les mains sur les genoux.

Sakura : Salut Elsa !

Elsa : Bonjour Sakura, bonjour Tomoyo.

Tomoyo assez froidement : Bonjour.

Sakura : Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur.

Elsa : J'en suis profondément désolée. Telle n'était pas mon attention.

Tomoyo soupçonneuse : Heureusement.

Sakura : Tu voulais quelque chose, Elsa ?

Elsa : Euh… Oui. Je suis rentrée dans la loge pour vous attendre, je m'excuse.

Sakura : Ne t'en fais pas. Tu as bien fait d'ailleurs. Il fait un peu froid dans les bâtiments.

Elsa : Merci, c'est gentil à toi de ne pas m'en vouloir.

Tomoyo : Tu viens pour ton produit ?

Elsa : Hum, hum. Tu m'avais dis de passer dès que j'aurais un peu de temps, alors me voilà.

Tomoyo : C'est vrai. Voyons… Tiens.

Tomoyo poussa diverses fioles et bouteilles puis trouva ce qu'elle voulait. Elle attrapa un flacon en vert aux multiples reflets colorés puis après avoir vérifié que c'était le bon, le tendit à sa cadette.

Tomoyo : Ça devrait aller avec ça. Ce produit devrait entretenir tes cheveux et leur redonner éclat, souplesse et douceur. Il t'aidera pour le démêlage aussi.

Elsa : Je te remercie beaucoup… C'est vraiment très gentil à toi de me l'avoir concocter.

Tomoyo : Tu as de très beau cheveux et surtout très long. Il faut en prendre soin. Tu l'applique après chaque shampooing. Pas besoin de rincer.

Sakura : C'est vrai que tes cheveux son superbes…

Elsa le teint rosé : C'est gentil.

Tomoyo : S'il y a le moindre problème ou si tu as besoin d'autres chose, tu sais où me trouver ! Prends en bien soin surtout !

Elsa : Hum, hum. A tout à l'heure !

Sakura : Oui.

Elsa se tourna et sortit précipitamment de la loge. Tomoyo ne la lâcha pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur Sakura, son expression devait être étrange car son amie s'en étonna.

Sakura : Ba, Oyo. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tomoyo suspicieuse : Je sais pas. Y'a un truc qui me chiffonne.

Sakura : Avec Elsa. C'est pourtant une gentille fille !

Tomoyo ombrageuse : Nh… Bon, il est temps que tu te changes que je puisse m'occuper de toi Sak.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Sakura empoigna son costume de scène puis alla dans la pièce à côté, suivit par Tomoyo. Avec maintes difficultés Sakura parvint enfin à enfiler son vêtement. C'était une robe chinoise rouge très serrée qui épousait à merveille ses formes et faisait ressortir sa poitrine. Seulement, comme elle était très près du corps, il était impossible à Sakura de la mettre toute seule, elle avait besoin de l'aide de Tomoyo. Par dessous, comme la robe était courte, elle portait un pantalon large noir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre la large ceinture ébène qui se plaçait juste sous sa poitrine. Ensuite, Sakura alla s'assoire devant son miroir et se laissa dorloter pour son amie. Lorsque le producteur frappa à la porte, Tomoyo finissait de coiffer Sakura.

Sakura : Entrez !

Tomoyo : Mais ne bouge pas enfin…

Yun : Tu es prêtes ?

Tomoyo : Presque… Voilà c'est finit.

Yun : Alors on y va.

Dojo Kamiya :

Shaolang s'immobilisa devant la grande porte d'entrée du Dojo et la regarda. La plaque indiquant le nom était fièrement dressée tout en haut. Il poussa délicatement et sans effort le lourd battant en chêne et pénétra à l'intérieur. Aussitôt, des bruits de luttes au sabres envahirent l'air. Shaolang ferma les yeux et respira longtemps cette odeur de pinède si familière et ouvrit grand ses oreilles. En temps normal, les visiteurs pouvaient entendre les bruits des combats au katana et les luttes aux corps à corps, mais pas aujourd'hui. Stéphanie, sa cousine, n'enseignait pas les arts martiaux. Elle ne s'occupait que des armes blanches. Shaolang ouvrit lentement les yeux et poussa un soupir. Comme s'était bon d'être chez soi. Il rejoignit rapidement la bâtisse de bois puis, avant d'entrer, enleva ses chaussures. Il emprunta le corridor extérieur puis entra dans un salle. Celle des équipements qui leur servait également de salle de repos et de concertation. Il passa une autre porte et se retrouva dans sa propre salle Juste à côté de lui, les bruits étaient beaucoup plus fort. Il gagna ensuite la dernière pièce. Il y avait 8 combattants dans des kimonos blancs, les uns en face des autres. Ils s'exerçaient au sabre de bois. Un peu plus en arrière, sur leur droite, une jeune fille brune en kimono noir leur montrait les mouvement à faire. Shaolang resta sans bouger par peur de briser la magie des lieus, mais un des jeunes élèves l'aperçut. Il se courba devant lui en lui souhaitant la bienvenue, imité par les autres.

Shaolang : Bonjour. Bonjour tout le monde.

Elèves : Bonjour Maître Shaolang.

Stéphanie : Bienvenu mon cousin. Comment vas-tu ?

Shaolang : Salut Stef. Je vais très bien, heureux de rentrer.

Stéphanie : Comment c'est passer ton voyage ?

Shaolang : Mieux que je ne le pensais. Je peux te parler ?

Stéphanie : Oui. Bon, continuez les exercices et répétez l'attaque du Fen. Et n'oubliez pas, le pied droit en avant.

Stéphanie traversa la pièce et invita Shaolang à s'assoire dans l'autre pièce. Une fois installés sur leur genoux, les deux parents commencèrent leur discussion.

Stéphanie : Alors ?

Shaolang : Tout est réglé ! Il manquait juste un papier.

Stéphanie : Ce qui veut dire ?

Shaolang : Ce qui veut dire que nous allons bientôt avoir trois Français ici.

Stéphanie : OoooUuuuiiii ! Enfin !

Shaolang : Oui, comme tu dis.

Stéphanie : Tu connais leur nom ?

Shaolang : Je le serai demain.

Stéphanie : Et si on allait fêter ça au resto ?

Shaolang : Non. Pas ce soir.

Stéphanie : Oui, je comprends. Tu restes un peu tout de même. Les élèves seront ravis.

Shaolang : Oui. J'ai quelques heures.

Stéphanie : Parfait.

Shaolang : Je vais ma changer de ce pas.

Shaolang se leva et sortit, laissant sa cousine toute seule.

Dans un endroit inconnu, totalement isolé et dans le noir.

: Ah ah ah ! Sakura sempaï… Bientôt… Bientôt tu sauras. Tu comprendras pourquoi je fais ça… Tu hante tellement mes pensées. Je ne vois que toi. TOI. Tes cheveux si doux, ton parfum enivrant, ton regard de déesse… Tout, tout de toi. Je veux tout. Rien ne m'échappera. Tu seras entièrement à moi. Je ne peux plus t'effacer de ma mémoire. Quand je me couche, je te vois. Tu as tout ce que je désire, tout ce que j'aime et que je veux avoir. C'EST INJUSTE… Pourquoi ? Tu… Tu… Tu vas voir. Ce que je veux, je l'obtiens. Je ne fais que penser à toi… Toujours, toujours… Je ne peux plus réfléchir… Tu éveilles en moi c'est deux sentiments… L'amour et en même temps la jalousie… Ah, ah, ah… Le quel vais-je choisir ? Je ferais tout pour que tu me remarque… TOUT ! J'irais même jusqu'à tuer…OUI, TUER… Pas toi, non… Je te réserve autre chose… Plus cruel. Toi qui me côtoie, je veux ton corps… cette peau parfaite… Oh… OoOOuUUUuuuiiiIIii… JE T'AURAI… Tu me supplieras d'arrêter. Je prendrai du plaisir à entendre tes supplications et tes gémissements. TU M'APPARTIENDRAS… Tous les jours, quand je te vois, cela éveille un désir incontrôlable. Rien que te toucher. Je ne rêve que de sentir ton corps contre le mien… Qui aurait crut que je t'aimerais…

Le tournage avait repris depuis une bonne heure. Il avait fallut recommencer la scène de l'arbre puis reprendre la suite.

Sérénia se tenait bien droite près de la bibliothèque. Elle jouait négligemment avec un livre, les yeux dans le vague. Depuis cet accident, elle se posait de nombreuses questions. Qui était-elle réellement ? Et pourquoi pouvait-elle faire toutes ces choses ? Elle baissa les yeux au sol et afficha une mine sombre.

: Quelque chose ne va pas, Sérénia ?

Chris, de son vrai prénom Christian, était dans la cuisine. Ses long cheveux blonds, attachés en queue haute, le faisaient ressembler à un ange. Ses yeux vert accentuaient encore plus la beauté de son visage fin. Il préparait un lait au miel pour la jeune fille.

Sérénia : Je suis juste surprise. Chris, qui suis-je à ton avis ?

Christian tiqua. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'il avait sauvé Sérénia et jamais encore elle ne l'avait appelé par son diminutif. Il la regarda un instant. C'était une très belle femme d'un vingtaine d'années. Vu qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de rien, il lui avait proposé de vivre avec lui en attend. Il ne regrettait pas son geste.

Chris : Je ne sais pas. Tu es peut-être acrobate dans un cirque !

Sérénia : Oui. Ça tiendrait debout…

Chris : Rassures-toi. Tu vas retrouver la mémoire.

En entendant le micro-onde sonner, Chris sortit le meug . Mais au moment ou il se retourna vers Sérénia, Tristan poussa un effroyable cri en lâchant la tasse qui se fracassa sur le sol. Il se jeta sur Sakura d'un bond pour la protéger…

A suivre.

Lou : Et voilà… je sais que c'est un petit chapitre mais fallait une bonne chute.

Shaolang : Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

Lou : De quoi ?

Sakura : On m'en veut… y' a quelqu'un qui veut me tuer…

Tomoyo : Mais c'est affreux !

Sakura : Shao.. Protèges-moi. J'ai si peur…

Shaolang : T'es contente Lou ?

Lou : Allons. Personne ne veut ta mort Sakura.

Sakura : Oui mais…

Lou : Mais… Grâce à ça, Shao va être très gentil.

Toya : Ce qui veut dire ?

Lou : Ba, dans le prochain chap, y'a plein de passage kawaï… Avec Shao et Sakura.

Toya : Et nous ?

Lou : Ba euh… Vous êtes des perso secondaires. Je sais pas trop où vous caser je l'avoue.

Yuki : Zut alors…

Lou : Mais vous êtes ensemble tout de même. Il me reste plein de chap à écrire… pas d'inquiétude !

Toya : J'espère bien.

Lou aux lectrices/teurs : Pff. Je l'ais échapper belle ! Bon, j'attends vos impression.

Qui est cette mystérieuse personne qui semble folle ? Sakura aurait-elle un fan diabolique ?

Et pourquoi Tristan s'est-il jeter sur elle pendant le tournage ? Y aurait-il un problème ?

Ps : Les réactions par rapports aux fautes d'orthographe ne sont pas prises en compte… C'est que sinon y'en aurai des milliers.


	3. Ange et Démon

Titre : Menace

Je m'excuse pour ce temps très long, mais je sais plus où donner de la tête avec toutes mes fics… Le temps d'aller chercher toutes les reviews et de pas les mélanger (ou les perdre, ce qui est mon cas…) Et puis, j'ai eut un prob avec Internet… Gomen... Nasaï ( je crois que c'est ça !)

Auteur : Mon amnésie passagère étant passée, je peux enfin affirmer que c'est Lou 999

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : Il semblait cependant que cette maladie ait laissé quelques traces… Du coup, je sais pas si ils sont à moi ou pas ! Vous pouvez m'aider ?

Couple : Sakura/ Shaolang ; Toya/Yukito et peut être d'autre.

Histoire : Notre petite Sakura (qui n'est plus aussi petite que ça) vit une vie de rêve. Sa carrière se passe pour le mieux et elle va bientôt se marier. Seulement, alors qu'elle est sur le tournage du nouveau film « Amnésie Dangereuse », un accident survient. Et petit à petit, c'est plusieurs « accidents et problèmes » qui vont lui tomber dessus. Mais que se passe-t-il sur le plateau ?

Résumé : Après avoir retrouvé son amoureux et déjeuner ensemble, Sakura retourne à son boulot. Là, elle croit tout d'abord que quelqu'un cambriole sa loge. Mais il s'avère ensuite que c'est l'une des autres actrices sur plateau qui venait demander un truc. Un fois la frayeur passée, elle reprend le tournage du film, mais d'un coup, Tristan son coéquipier se jette sur elle. Pendant ce temps, Shaolang est à son dojo…

Remerciements :

**Juju Black** : Sérénia est bizarre ? T'en fais pas, ce n'est qu'un personnage d'amnésie dangereuse… Et Chris trop gentil ? C'est pas grave, c'est aussi un personnage… C'est un film après tout ! Voici les moments de tendresses avec Sak et Shao… Pas de lemon pour le moment.

**Eliz** : Salut ! Mais non, rassures-toi, personne ne va mourir… Sinon, je pleurerai sur ma fic en l'écrivant… Pour Toya et Yukito, ils apparaissent vaguement dans se chap… Mais il y aura peut être autre chose…

**Princesse d'Argent** : ba alors, d'ou il vient ton pseudo ? Dès que j'ai 5 min, j'irai sur ta fic, promis. Pour la fin… C'est fait exprès ! (Lou sadique). Quand à l'ombre, tu as raison, Sakura la connaît (l'ombre) mais tu ne sauras pas qui c'est pour le moment ! Un jour oui…

**Tam-Chan** : Gna, gna, gna (avec la voix d'une méchante sorcière) C'est sûr que s'était pas le meilleur endroit pour vous… Hi, hi, hi… Mais moi ça m'amuse ! Pour le projecteur, c'est une très bonne idée… J'y avait pas penser… Il aurait fallut me le dire plus tôt, c'est mieux que mon idée.. M'enfin, trop tard…

Bonne lecture.

Toya : Alors, on apparaît?

Lou : Mais oui… Tu viens enquiquiner ta sœur chérie, et Shao par la même occasion.

Sakura : Mais je croyait que y'avait des moment de tendresses entre moi et Shao !

Lou : L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Pas de limon de toute façon… Chui plus habituée au Yaoï !

Toya : Moi et Yuki ?

Lou : Mais vous êtes des perso secondaires… Comment veux-tu que je case un limon entre vous. Quoique… Tu viens de me donner une idée, à l'instant là… Mouai… C'est possible.

Yuki : Vraiment.. Chouette.

Lou : Mais le moment n'est pas vraiment le meilleur en réalité, mais à ce moment là, vous ne le savez pas…

Tristan : Et moi ?

Lou : Ah non. Toi, je dirai rien… Je peux juste te dire qu'il va se passer un truc très important pour ta vie future… C'est tout !

Oyo : Bon, c'est finit oui…. Met play, Lou

Lou : Chef oui, Chef !

Chapitre 3 : Ange et Démon

En entendant le micro-onde sonner, Chris sortit le meug . Mais au moment ou il se retourna vers Sérénia, Tristan poussa un effroyable cri en lâchant la tasse qui se fracassa sur le sol. Il se jeta sur Sakura d'un bond pour la protéger. Elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre que l'immense bibliothèque lui tombait dessus car un des objets en verre qui la décorait heurta sa tête. Tout de suite Sakura sombra dans l'inconscience la plus noire. Tristan la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol et amortit sa chute. Il se plaça juste au dessus d'elle, appuyé sur ses bras. Lorsque l'armoire cogna conter son dos, il sentit une effroyable douleur s'insinuer dans ses reins. Pourtant, il tenait bon. Après avoir encaisser le choc, ses bras avaient très légèrement fléchit mais Sakura était toujours saine et sauve. Tristan commençait à ressentir les tremblement dans ses bras, signe qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, quand une dizaine de personne accourut à leur rescousse. Cinq de chaque côté, ils soulevèrent doucement le meuble, libérant Tristan de son poids. Il se laissa tomber sur le ventre juste à côté de Sakura, toujours évanouie. Tomoyo arriva comme une tempête. Après avoir pousser tout le monde, elle s'agenouilla à hauteur de son amie.

Tomoyo : Oh mon Dieu…! Sakura !

Yun qui était arriver juste après elle posa une main sur son épaule.

Yun : Du Calme Tomoyo. Tout va bien… MAO !

Le principal intéressé déboucha à leur droite, une mallette à la main. Ses chevaux longs et bruns accentuaient son inquiétude. Il demanda à tout le monde de reculer, sauf à Tomoyo, puis se pencha sur Sakura. Voyant qu' elle était juste évanouie, il porta son attention sur Tristan.

Mao : Comment tu te sens Tristan ?

Tristan faiblement : Quelle question. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau de vaches. Et Sakura chan ?

Mao : Ne t'inquiètes pas. Où as-tu mal ?

Tristan ironiquement : Partout sauf au dos, tiens !

Mao : Bon, si tu plaisante c'est que t'es encore en un seul morceau. Tu peux te relever ?

Tristan grimaçant : Pourquoi ? Chui bien par terre.

Avec l'aide du Docteur, Tristan se tourna sur le dos puis se mit en position assise. Mao releva quelque peu le T-shirt du jeune homme et l'examina. Des tâches rouges, tournant au bleus, commençaient déjà à se former sur sa peau bronzé. Doucement, le médecin tata plusieurs endroit du dos de Tristan, lui arrachant des grimaces toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Finalement, après avoir laisser retomber le tissus, Mao lui lança un sourire. Il se pencha ensuite vers Sakura tout en lui expliquant.

Mao : Bon, Rien de grave de ton côté. Bien sûr, t'auras des jolis bleus demain… Mais c'est tout. Aucunes vertèbres de déplacer, t'as de la chance… Ou presque. Heureusement que tu pratiques des sports de combats.

Tristan : Oui… Sinon j'e l'aurai pas fait.

Mao : Je sais. Mais c'est pas une raison pour se prendre le meuble sur le dos…

Tristan : Et Sakura-chan.

Mao : Elle à juste une bosse…

Alors qu'il examinait cette bosse, Sakura se réveilla doucement. Elle poussa un gémissement en tentant de se relever.

Sakura reprenant ces esprits : OoooOhhHHh ma tête !

Mao : Sakura, as-tu mal ailleurs ?

Sakura : Non… Je suis un peu sonner c'est tout. Hein ? Mao ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Tomoyo : La bibliothèque est tombée. Tu as reçu le presse papier en verre sur la tête. Si Tristan n'avait pas été là, je te dis pas dans quel état on t'aurait retrouvée !

Sakura : Tristan ?

Mao : Oui. Il t'a protégé.

Sakura se retournant vers lui : Oh ! Merci Tristan… Merci… Je te dois la vie si je comprend bien. Tu es mon héros !

Sakura se pencha vers le jeune homme et déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis elle le serra si fort dans ses bras qu'elle lui arracha un petit cri. Elle relâcha donc un peu son emprise et releva la tête.

Sakura : Pardon.

Tristan vira au rose lorsqu'il vit le visage de Sakura si près du sien. Il pouvait respirer le doux parfum de rose qui émanait de la jeune fille. Tristan sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et le souffle lui manqua. Pendant quelques secondes, qui lui parurent une éternité, ils restèrent enlacés, la tête de Sakura posée dans le creux de son cou. Finalement, il posa ses mains dans le dos de Sakura et la serra à son tour alors que Sakura commençait à pleurer.

Tomoyo : Sakura !

Mao : C'est normal. C'est les nerfs qui lâchent. Ils ont tous les deux besoin de repos et de tout façon, Tristan doit aller à l'hôpital.

Yun : Oui..

Mao : Interdiction de scène pendant au moins trois jours. Tomoyo, tu devrait ramener Sakura chez elle. Elle est en état de choc. Je préfèrerais qu'elle consulte son médecin tout de même.

Tomoyo : Très bien.

Tomoyo acquiesça et aida son amie à se relever. Après avoir remercier chaleureusement Tristan, elle tourna les talons, tenant Sakura par les épaules. Lorsqu'elles furent dehors, Tomoyo essaya enfin de parler avec la jeune fille.

Tomoyo : Comment tu te sens ?

Sakura : J'ai vu mieux… Heureusement que Tristan était là… J'ai eu une belle frayeur.

Tomoyo : T'aurais vu sa tête quand t'étais encore inconsciente !

Sakura : Oyo ! Il à dut avoir très peur !

Tomoyo : Oui…En tous cas, il était aux anges quand tu l'as serré dans tes bras ! Il était tout rouge !

Sakura : Oyo ! T'as finis oui ? Il était vraiment rouge ?

Tomoyo : Pire qu'une tomate !

Sakura : Ah, ah, ah … J'imagine bien.

Tomoyo soulagée : Je suis contente de t'entendre rire. Allez, je te ramène chez toi !

Sakura : Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiétée.

Tomoyo : C'est fait pour ça les amies…

Sakura : Je me sens trop faible pour prendre la voiture, tu veux bien qu'on prenne le tienne ?

Tomoyo : Bien sûr. J'allais pas te laisser prendre le volant de toute manière. On passera la reprendre demain…

Sakura : C'est gentil.

Tomoyo : De rien. Viens ma grande, on rentre.

Tomoyo rassura d'un sourire son amie et lui ouvrit la porte de sa mégane coupée violette. Après avoir posé son portable sur la kit main libre, elle démarra la voiture et sortit de sa place de parking. Au passage, elles passèrent devant la 206 CC verte de Sakura.

* * *

Shaolang allait mettre la clé dans la serrure lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Tomoyo. Celle-ci s'effaça pour le laisser enter.

Shaolang étonné : Oyo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? il est à peine 18 h 00. Sak n'est pas là ?

Tomoyo calmement : Y'a eut un accident sur le plateau…

Le visage de Shaolang devint soudainement livide, presque transparent. Toute traces de sang semblaient voir disparut de son visage. Ses pupilles se rétractèrent au maximum et un éclaire de peur passa dans ses yeux verts. Il ouvrit et ferma plusieurs la bouche sans parvenir à articuler le moindres mots.

Tomoyo légèrement amusée : Allons, ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle va bien. Elle dort pour le moment.

Shaolang : Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? J'ai cru qu'il lui était arriver malheur !

Tomoyo : C'est pas passer loin.

Shaolang : Que s'est-il passé ?

Tomoyo : Un meuble lui est tombé dessus !

Shaolang : Pardon ? Un meuble ? Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Tomoyo : Aucune idée. Le meuble semble être tombé tout seul, comme un grand !

Shaolang : Y'avait un problème avec ?

Tomoyo : Pas que je sache. Tout allait bien. Quelqu'un lui a peut-être apprit à tomber!

Shaolang : Je vois…

Shaolang abandonna le paquet qu'il tenait dans ses bras puis alla ouvrir doucement la porte de leur chambre pour jeter un coup d'œil dedans. Celle-ci baignait dans la pénombre, les volets à demi-fermés. Sakura dormait paisiblement, son visage d'ange bien posé sur un cousin moelleux et ses cheveux en bataille dessus. Sa respiration régulière soulevait sa poitrine cachée dans la couette. Shaolang remarqua une tasse encore fumante posée sur la table de chevet. Sans faire le moindres bruits, il se glissa sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au lit et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa bien aimée.

Tomoyo : Elle a eut de le chance.

Shaolang se retourna. Tomoyo se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, une tasse de café dans la main. Shaolang quitta sa fiancée et sortit de sa chambre toujours à pas de loups. Quand il fut à hauteur de Tomoyo, celle-ci lui tendit la tasse.

Tomoyo : Tiens, ça te fera du bien.

Shaolang : Merci. Pourquoi a-t-elle eut de la chance ?

Tomoyo : L'armoire était en chêne massif…

Shaolang : Quoi ? Mais ça pèse une tonne ça !

Tomoyo : Et oui. Ce qui ne fait qu'ajouter à ce que je pense… Elle n'est pas tombée d'elle même. Enfin… Si Tristan n'était pas intervenu et n'avait pas prit le coup à sa place, il y aurait de grange chance que…

Shaolang : … que Sak soit paralysée ou même morte !

Tomoyo : C'est ce qu'a dis le médecin.

Shaolang : Et Tristan, comment va-t-il ?

Tomoyo : Bien… Il n'a presque rien.

Shaolang : Q.. Quoi ? Il s'est prit une armoire en chêne et il va bien ?

Tomoyo : Oui.

Shaolang : C'est impossible, ou alors il…

Tomoyo : C'est un expert en arts martiaux, comme toi. D'ailleurs au début, c'est lui qui devait donner des cours à Sak.

Shaolang : Je vois… C'est plus compréhensible, alors.

Tomoyo : Moi je vois pas pourquoi. Mao à dit la même chose.

Shaolang : Mao ?

Tomoyo : Notre médecin.

Shaolang : Hum… Je vais t'expliquer. Assis-toi.

Le jeune garçon tira un chaise et s'installa dessus, les bras sur la table.

Shaolang : Lorsqu'on pratique des sports de combats, on muscle toute son ossature… De plus, les muscles eux même sont développés. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce qui compte aussi c'est qu'on apprend à réagir en fonction de se qui se passe et comme un bon combattant connaît ses limites, il sait si oui ou non il peut agir. Nous sommes entraînés à faire le moins de mouvements pour la même efficacité. Si Tristan pratique divers sports de combats comme le judo, le jujitsu… Il à aussi apprit à ménager ses forces et son dos. Il sait comment faire pour ne pas se faire trop mal. Tu commences à comprendre ?

Tomoyo : Un peu.

Shaolang : On apprend toujours à se protéger soit même en premier. Lorsqu'on répète un exercice, le Maître fait bien attention à nos positions car si on est mal placé, on peut se faire très mal. Un exemple, tiens. Quand on frappe dans le ventre, on pourrait très bien supporter de prendre le coup, mais on se protège avec les avant bras… Pourquoi ? Parce que les avant bras son moins sensible et c'est moins dangereux.

Tomoyo : Alors, si je comprend, Tristan s'est placé de tel façon à ne pas être trop blessé. Mais c'est pas risqué ?

Shaolang : Si… Si la personne qui fait ça n'a pas assez d'entraînement ou à un gabarit trop petit, il peut risquer gros. Mais en général, les professionnels connaissent leurs limites.

Tomoyo : Je vois.

Shaolang : Tu veux que je te dise ce que j'aurai fait, moi ? Sakura était debout ?

Tomoyo : Non, évanouie. Elle à reçu un choc à la tête.

Shaolang : Donc elle était couchée. Sur le ventre ?

Tomoyo : Non, le dos.

Shaolang : Hum, hum… dans ce cas, la meilleur des solutions était de se mettre sur elle. Mais il ne faut surtout pas la coller complètement. En position de pompes, tu vois. Les bras tendus, légèrement repliés, le torse au niveau de sa tête afin de bien la protégée. Pour un nom professionnel, le mieux était de tirer Sak en dehors de l'armoire mais y'avait certainement pas assez de temps.

Tomoyo ébahit : Ta première solution, c'est exactement ce que Tristan à fait.

Shaolang pensif : Dans ce cas, c'est un bon.

Tomoyo : Si il connaissait le poids de l'armoire, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, n'est-ce pas ?

Shaolang : C'est pas si simple. Pour un meuble de cette taille. Il aurai suffit qu'il bouge d'un millimètre ou qu'il force trop pour qu'il se déplace des vertèbres. Pour un meuble léger en plastique ou plaqué, ça risque moins, mais là tout de même… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu pense que c'est lui ?

Tomoyo : Hein ? Non… Je pense pas. Tristan adore Sak… Mais de là…

Shaolang : Pour se faire remarquer, peut-être !

Tomoyo : Nan, j'en doute. Il n'aurait pas mit la vie de Sak en danger. Pourtant…

Shaolang : Oyo. Ne te prends pas la tête. C'était peut-être un fausse manip'.

Tomoyo : Oui, tu as sans doute raison.

Shaolang : Je préfère ça !

Tomoyo : Bon, je te confis Sak, j'ai plus besoin de veiller sur elle… Moi, faut que je rentre. Bisous !

Shaolang : Encore merci, Oyo.

Tomoyo : De rien. Dis lui de se reposer. Je passerai demain…

A peine Tomoyo avait-elle franchit la porte que le téléphone sonna. Shaolang s'en empara et décrocha avant la seconde sonnerie.

Shaolang : Maison Li et Kinomoto !

: Shaolang ?

Shaolang : Ah, bonjour, Toya. Comment vas-tu ?

Toya : Bien. Désolé de te déranger…

Shaolang : Tu ne me déranges pas. Tu veux savoir quelque chose ?

Toya : Ma sœur est-elle là ?

Shaolang : Euh… Elle dort.

Toya : A cette heure ?

Shaolang : Elle à eut un problème au boulot. Plus de peur que de mal mais elle était épuisée nerveusement. Tu veux que je lui transmette un message ?

Toya inquiet : Que lui est-il arrivée ?

Shaolang : Un meuble lui est tombé dessus.

Toya : Pendant une cascade ?

Shaolang : Pas vraiment !

Toya : C'est pour ça que j'ai eu un pressentiment… J'arrive.

Shaolang : Non ! Toya, attends… Toya ? Allo ?

: Shaolang ?

Shaolang : Ah ! Yukito, il vaut mieux ne pas venir, elle est couchée…

Yukito : C'est trop tard. Toya se prépare.

: Shaolang ? C'est toi ? A qui tu parles ?

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir et décolla un peu le téléphone de son visage.

Shaolang : J'ai Yukito au téléphone, mon amour. C'est rien !

Sakura : Oh, attends, je veux lui parler !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une Sakura toute ébouriffée en sortit. La chemise de Shaolang, qu'elle portait pour dormir, tombait à mi cuisses, laissant voir ses longues jambes fines et dorées. Sakura s'étira en bâillant puis attrapa le combiné. Tout en jouant avec le fil, elle regardait Shaolang suivre les courbes de son corps.

Sakura : Allô, Yuki ?

Yukito : Bonjour Sakura. Tout va bien ?

Sakura : Mais oui ! C'est quoi tout ce bruit derrière toi ?

Yukito : Ton frère qui courre dans tout les sens.

Sakura : Toya ? Que lui arrive-t-il ?

Yukito : Il vient d'apprendre ton problème. Il veut qu'on vienne. Tiens, je te le passe.

Toya : Sak ? Comment vas-tu ?

Sakura : C'est au moins la quatrième fois qu'on me le demande. Je vais bien.

Toya : On arrive tout de même. Yuki est ton médecin traitant, il va t'examiner !

Sakura : J'ai déjà vu un médecin, Toya !

Toya : Pas celui la !

Sakura : Mais…

Toya : Pas de mais. On est là dans 20 minutes.

Sakura raccrocha le téléphone après son frère. Elle sentit Shaolang se glisser derrière elle et l'entourer de ses bras protecteurs. Comme elle se laissait faire, il en profita pour enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux bruns et s'enivrer de son parfum. Sakura se retourna et passa à son tour ses bras derrière le cou de son fiancé. Elle le regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux puis monta sur la pointe de ses pieds afin d'être à sa hauteur. Lorsque leur lèvres se touchèrent, Sakura laissa s'échapper un petit cri de bonheur. Shaolang glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres puis caressa celle de sa bien aimée. Quand ils se séparèrent, Sakura lui fit son plus beau sourire. Celui qui faisait chavirer le cœur de Shaolang et qui disait tout.

Shaolang : Tu m'a manquée !

Sakura : Toi aussi. Je t'aime Shao.

Shao : Je t'aime, mon amour.

Avec une force inattendue, le jeune homme souleva sa bien aimée et a porta jusqu'à leur chambre pour la poser sur le lit. Quand il commença à déboutonner la chemise de Sakura, celle-ci l'arrêta, une expression de regret sur le visage.

Sakura : Mon frère ne va pas tarder, maintenant.

Shaolang : Vraiment. Et tu crois que ça me gène ?

Sakura : Shao !

Shaolang : Très bien, puisse que c'est comme ça… Si je ne me trompe pas, tout ce que tu porte sur toi, c'est à dire pas grand chose, est à moi….

Sakura : Euh… Oui…

Shaolang : Et si j'avais besoin de cette chemise tout de suite ?

Sakura : Ben…

Shaolang : Faut que tu l'enlèves… C'est bizarre mais j'ai envie de la mettre tout de suite.

Sakura les yeux rieurs : Très bien. Tes désirs sont des ordres !

Sans un mot de plus, la brunette enleva les derniers bouton qui retenaient encore le vêtement. Elle se leva et le laissa glisser sur sa peau douce. Le tissu ondoya puis s'arrêta sur le sol. Avec la grâce d'une déesse, Sakura passa devant son fiancé en ondulant son corps. Au moment où il voulut la saisir à la taille, elle s'échappa et ferma la porte de la salle de bain au nez de son compagnon.

Sakura : Tu attendras ce soir pour avoir la suite !

Shaolang : T'es cruelle. Tu vas le regretter ce soir !

Sakura : On verra.

Shaolang entendit distinctement le bruit de la douche se mettre en marche. L'espace d'un instant, il s'imagina sa bien aimée sous la douche, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps. Il se baissa, ramassa la chemise tombée par terre et la posa sur le lit avant de sortir. Il s'approcha de la chaîne stéréo et, après avoir introduit un Cd, mit play. Une musique envahit alors toute la pièce. Shaolang se retourna puis apercevant le paquet sur la table décida de ranger les courses. Alors qu'il mettait le dernier produit alimentaire dans le placard adéquate, des mains douces et chaudes se posèrent sur ses yeux, lui autant la vue.

: Tu fais comment là ?

Shaolang : Y'a plusieurs solutions…

Avec souplesse, Shaolang se baissa et réalisa une feinte sur le côté droit afin de se placer derrière son agresseur. Aussi rapide que l'éclaire, il attrapa les bras de la jeune fille et les mit en arrière. La brunette étouffa un juron puis se mit à rire lorsque Shaolang l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises dans le cou.

: J'ai encore perdue, on dirait !

Shaolang : Cherches-tu vraiment à gagner mon aimée ?

Sakura : Je sais pas…

Une sonnerie stridente brisa la magie du moment. Avec un soupir, Shaolang relâcha Sakura.

Sakura : Mon frère !

Shaolang déçut : Oui. Va donc lui ouvrir, il sera content.

Sakura voulut remonter le moral de son fiancé. Elle lui fit son sourire enjôleur et disparût.

En entendant les voix si connues de Yukito et Toya, Shaolang sortit de la cuisine pour aller à leur rencontre.

Shaolang : 'lut !

Yukito : Salut Shaolang. Ça vas ?

Shaolang : Oui.

Toya : Salut le Morveux !

Sakura : Toya !

Toya : Du calme Petit Monstre. Je le taquine, c'est tout.

Sakura : Arrêtes de m'appeler Petit Monstre !

Toya : Bien, Godzilla.

Yukito : Voyons Toya, arrêtes de l'embêter !

Shaolang : Vous prendrez bien quelque chose ?

Toya : Comme d'habitude. Bon, Yuki, tu veux bien examiner le Petit Monstre !

Sakura : Grrrr !

Yukito : Mais elle à l'air en pleine forme.

Toya : Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Pas de mais…

Sakura : Toya ! Vous venez à peine d'arriver !

Toya : Pas de discussion.

Sakura : Ok… Mais soit gentil avec mon fiancé !

Toya : Je promet rien…

Sakura le fusilla du regard puis se leva, aussitôt imiter par Yukito. Elle se glissa jusqu'à sa chambre puis ferma la porte sur leurs passages. Juste après, elle poussa un soupir et une expression de lassitude se marqua sur son beau visage.

Yukito : Désolé. Tu le connais, il ne lâche pas le morceau.

Sakura : Mouais… C'est bien lui.

Yukito : Bon, relève ton T-shirt, je vais vérifier si tu n'as rien.

Sakura s'exécuta sans discuter. Elle releva son vêtement, dévoilant sa peau légèrement rosé. Son médecin regarda d'abord le ventre puis se concentra ensuite sur le dos. Lorsqu'il eut finit, un sourire ornait son visage.

Yukito : Tu n'as vraiment rien au dos… T'es chanceuse ! T'as mal où ?

Sakura : Juste la tête. J'ai eut un bon protecteur !

Yukito : Hum… Un objet en verre t'a frapper c'est ça ?

Sakura : Oui. Je suis juste un peu choquée mais ça va.

Yukito : Normal. Laisses-moi voir !

Après s'être rapprocher de la jeune fille, Yukito lui baissa la tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Il repéra la bosse facilement vue sa taille mais ne sembla pas s'en alerter. Il écarta doucement le cuir chevelu et observa la peau.

Yukito : T'as la tête solide, ma grande. Juste une belle bosse et c'est tout. Mais fait bien attention à ne pas te cogner une nouvelle fois.

Pendant ce temps, au salon, Toya sirotait son jus d'orange et discutait avec Shaolang.

Toya : C'est tout ce qu'a dit Oyo ?

Shaolang : Oui.

Toya : Et c'est possible ça ?

Shaolang : Oui. Dangereux, certes, mais réalisable tout de même. Si la personne est en bonne santé, elle peut arrêter l'armoire, seulement…

Toya : Seulement ?

Shaolang : Faut bien être sûr de son coup ! Un poil trop lourd s'est l'écrasement total.

Toya : Il à donc eut de la chance?

Shaolang septique : Peut-être, oui.

Toya : T'as l'air perplexe ! Tu penses qu'il connaissait le poids ?

Shaolang : Je sais pas. Je trouve ça juste étrange.

Toya : Tu crois que s'était prémédité ?

Shaolang : Sans aucun doute. Mais de la à l'accuser…

Toya : Mais pourquoi l'a-t-il sauvé alors ?

Shaolang pensif : Il est amoureux d'elle.

Toya : Je vois…Le chevalier qui courre à la rescousse de la belle princesse ! Pour se faire remarquer ?

Shaolang : C'est une piste. Oyo n'est pas de cet avis.

Toya allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en émettant un faible bruit. Yukito et Sakura sortirent tranquillement de la chambre.

Toya : Alors, le Morveux, y'a rien à manger ici ?

Shaolang : Si, si.

Mais avant qu'il n'est put faire le moindres mouvements, Sakura alla à sa place dans la cuisine. Elle rapporta un bol de gâteaux apéritifs et le tendit à son frère. Elle en profita pour s'installer confortablement sur les cuisses de Shaolang, sans écouter ses protestations. De son côté, Yukito s'était lui aussi réfugié près de son amant.

Sakura très légèrement sarcastique : Tu connais la maison, Toya, tu aurais pus te servir tout seul au lieu d'harceler mon futur époux !

Toya ironique : C'est pas aussi drôle. Alors ?

Sakura : Alors quoi ?

Yukito : Elle n'a rien. Juste une belle peur et une bosse.

Toya : Evidemment. Pourquoi je m'inquiète, à force de recevoir des bâtons de majorettes sur la tête, elle l'a dure !

Sakura : Toya ! T'as finis ?

Toya : Non, je commence…

Sakura lui tirant la langue : T'es vraiment insupportable.

Yukito : Euh… Faut qu'on parte, on va finir par être en retard…

Toya : T'as raison, en plus on nous nourrit pas ici…

Sakura : T'as qu'a pas venir à l'improviste !

Toya : Ah la, la ! Godzilla s'énerve !

Sakura : Aller, oust ! va-t-en, je te chasse.

Toya : Pauvre de moi… Je me fais du mauvais sang et voilà comment on me remercie.

Sakura attrapa un des cousins du canapé et le lança en riant à la figure de son frère. Ce dernier le prit en pleine figure. Sakura en profita pour dépose un baiser sur la joue de Yukito puis les raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon ,Shaolang s'était levé.

Shaolang : Je vais préparé à manger, reposes-toi.

Sakura : Nan, c'est bon. Toya t'as pas trop enquiquiné ?

Shaolang : Si bien sûr. Il adore faire ça.

Sakura : Mon pauvre chéri. Bon, t'as besoin d'aide ?

Shaolang : Si tu veux, tu peux mettre la table.

Sakura : Très bien. On mange quoi ?

Shaolang : Pâtes à l'Italienne.

Sakura passant sa langue sur ses lèvres : Hum… Avec du parmesan ?

Shaolang : Bien sûr.

Le repas se passa tranquillement, dans une ambiance des plus romantique. Sakura, qui avait mit la table, avait sortit le grand jeu. Elle avait placé deux bougie rouges sur la table, à côté d'une rose. Juste avant que Shaolang n'apporte les plat, elle alluma les bougie, baissa la lumière et enclencha le musique douce qu'elle avait choisit. Après le dessert, coupe de glace exotique, alors qu'elle finissait, aidé par Shaolang, de débarrasser la table, ce dernier la surprit par derrière et l'enlaça.

Shaolang : J'ai le droit à ma revanche ?

Sakura : Chose promit, chose dut… Mais tu veux bien m'accorder une danse avant ?

Shaolang : Avec le plus grand des plaisirs !

Dans un geste purement sensuel, Sakura se colla à son fiancé et nicha sa tête au creux de son épaule avant de se laisser bercer. Très vite, leurs bouches se frôlèrent et ne firent plus qu'une. Quand au mains de Shaolang, elles se firent quelque peu baladeuse et aguicheuses. Finalement, lorsque Sakura se retrouva en simple soutien-gorge et Shaolang torse nu, ce dernier la prit dans ses bras, comme une mariée et l'emmena dans la chambre. IL l'a coucha doucement sur le matelas puis entreprit d'embrasser chaque cm de sa peau douce. Avec une facilité déconcertante, les deux amants retirèrent leur pantalon (et tous ce qui va avec) et se glissèrent sous la couette. Dès lors, des gémissements de plus en plus forts s'échappèrent de la chambre.

* * *

Tomoyo était devant sa télé, sur le canapé une assiette sur les genoux, quand le téléphone sonna. Elle posa l'assiette juste à côté d'elle puis après avoir baissé la télévision, décrocha.

Tomoyo : Allô !

: Tomoyo ? C'est Yun !

Tomoyo : Ah ! Bonsoir, Mr.

Yun : Je te dérange pas ?

Tomoyo : Pas du tout. Je regardais la télé.

Yun : Je suis vraiment désolé de t'appeler si tard.

Tomoyo : C'est pas grave.

Yun : Et Sakura ?

Tomoyo : Elle dormait lorsque je l'ai quittée.

Yun : Bien, c'est bien… Euh…

Tomoyo : Que se passe-t-il ?

Yun : C'est à propos de l'accident. La police est venue et ils ont découvert que…

A suivre !

Lou : J'ai crus que j'arriverais jamais à trouver une fin convenable…

Toya : Tu trouve que c'est une bonne fin ?

Lou regard méchant : Oui !

Toya : Bon, j'insiste pas…

Lou : Je travaille vite, hein ?

Sakura : Mouais…

Lou regard noir : Sakura…

Sakura : Euh … J'ai rien dis.

Lou : Mais c'est parce que les review me le demande… C'est bien la première fois que j'écris une fic si vite… Le prob, c'est que j'avançais mes brouillons en cours… Et là, j'ai plus de cours… je sais donc pas comment ça va finir.

Yuki : C'est pas grave !

Lou : Mais si… je crois que je vais même pas faire de brouillon sur papier. Je vais passer directement à l'ordi. Heureusement que j'ai déjà une vague idée du reste de l'histoire !

Shaolang : Salut ! Comment ça va ?

Lou : Môssieur revient de son voyage… Il est tout cool !

Shaolang : Euh… Y'a une ambiance bizarre ici. Je vous laisse. Tu viens Sak ?

Sakura : J'arrive. Euh.. Nous oubliez pas !

Lou : Mouais…


	4. L'ombre de la peur

Titre : Menace

Auteur : A vous choisir un pseudo !

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : je suis d'une humeur massacrante alors j'ai pas vraiment envie d'écrire des trucs nuls !

Couple : Sakura/ Shaolang ; Toya/Yukito et peut être d'autre.

Histoire : Notre petite Sakura (qui n'est plus aussi petite que ça) vit une vie de rêve. Sa carrière se passe pour le mieux et elle va bientôt se marier. Seulement, alors qu'elle est sur le tournage du nouveau film « Amnésie Dangereuse », un accident survient. Et petit à petit, c'est plusieurs « accidents et problèmes » qui vont lui tomber dessus. Mais que se passe-t-il sur le plateau ?

Remerciements : Désoler si ils sont nuls, mais je viens de perdre tout ce chapitre que j'avais presque finit et je le recommence tout de suite… Je suis vraiment bête pour le moment.

**Juju Black** : Alors, y sont i pas mignons ? T'as parfaitement raison quand tu dis que je te dirai pas ce qu'ils ont trouvé ! Et je te le redis une fois, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de briser la relation que Sak et Shao ont… J'ai trop de mal à la faire alors elle reste. Ils resteront ensemble quoi qui se passe, même si ce qui attend Sak est difficile.

**Tam-Chan** : C'est vrai que je me suis amusé à écrire le passage avec le frère de Sak. J'ai moi-même 2 grands frères adorables que j'adore et qui m'adore… Comme ils me taquinent souvent, je commence à connaître et puis, j'ai les livres de Sakura chez moi… très pratique.

**Angie (Aoudwey ?)** Hi, hi, hi… Tu trouves que j'ai coupé au mauvais moment ? Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas la seule… Mais je ne vois absolument pas ce qui vous gêne… Je suis sûr que c'est pareil dans tes fics ! J'ai pas raison ? Et puis, je suis pas méchanteuh… C'est même pas vrai. Lou qui tire la langue et fait une moue boudeuse

**Eliz** : Lou qui chante : Nananananère, c'est moi l'écrivain, euh, alors je fais ce que je veux, euh… Et pas toi ! Mais pour la suite, je suis désolé mais je suis en retard… c'est à cause de ce pu d'ordinateur. T'aurais du l'avoir aujourd'hui (le 1 juin) mais faut que je recommence TOUT… Alors un peu de compassion. Je pense qu'il sera mit pendant le weekend.

**Princesse d'Argent** : L'action et le mystère, ça me connaît Hein ? Mes chevilles ? Nan, ça va, elles enflent pas ! Euh… je n'ai jamais dis que c'était quelqu'un qui avait fait tomber, l'armoire. Les accidents, ça arrive, non ? Enfin, tu va découvrir ce qui s'est réellement passé… Suspense.

Bon, je vous prie encore de bien vouloir me pardonner (c'est que ça devient une habitude). Mais là c'est pas de ma faute… J'ai tout tenté pour récupérer mon document mais rien à faire… Heureusement que je suis pas chez moi car l'ordi serait passé par la fenêtre… C'est le genre de truc qui m'énerve au plus au point… J'vous jure… J'ai cru péter un câble…comme ça, ça m'apprendra… Je ferai une autre sauvegarde chez moi… Snif… Snif. J'ai pas envie de tout refaire… Il me restait pas grand chose… ZUT, ZUT, ZUT… Faut que ça tombe sur moi… Comme j'ai pas envie de tout refaire, je passe l'habituel petit dialogue de début. Mon premier était pourtant sympa !

Bonne découverte. Lou

Chapitre 4 : L'ombre de la peur.

Yun : C'est à propos de l'accident. La police est venue et ils ont découvert que…

Tomoyo :… que l'accident en question n'en était pas un !

Yun : Oui… Comment le sais-tu ? Tu es la première personne que j'appelle.

Tomoyo : Une armoire ça ne tombe pas toute seule.

Yun : Euh… Il y a autre chose.

Tomoyo : Quoi ?

Yun : Euh… La loge de Sakura a été cambriolée. Costumes, parfums, maquillages, perruques, tous a été volés.

Tomoyo : C'est pas vrai… Heureusement il n'y avait pas grand chose dedans.

Yun : Justement il faudra faire une liste.

Tomoyo : Ok. Et pour l'armoire ?

Yun : ben, c'est un peu compliquer à expliquer.

Tomoyo : Mais encore ?

Yun : Très bien. Une ficelle avec un poids a été attachée au levier de contrôle de l'inclinaison des sols. L'autre bout a été fixé au sol avec une punaise, le fil était ainsi tendu. Une bougie était en dessous du fil, assez loin. La chaleur dégagée par la flamme a progressivement brûlé la ficelle et quand celle ci à cassée, le poids a entraîné le levier vers le bas et a déclenché la mise en marche. L'armoire est donc tombée en avant, emportée par son poids.(1)

Tomoyo : Osé.. Combien de temps a mit la corde pour rompre ?

Yun : Environs 1/4 d'heure d'après les spécialistes.

Tomoyo : Le temps à l'agresseur de retourner dans la salle et de se forger un alibi !

Yun : C'est ce qu'a déduit la police.

Tomoyo : Et les ingénieurs chargés du contrôle de la salle des machines ?

Yun : Ils ont étés drogués. Un somnifère dans leur café.

Tomoyo : Qui leur a apporté ?

Yun : Ils l'ignorent. Ils étaient de dos quand la personne est entrée. Tout ce qu'ils ont entrevu, c'était une chevelure blonde. Très soyeuse semble-t-il.

Tomoyo pensive : Blonde et soyeuse ?

Yun : Oui. Tout va bien ?

Tomoyo : Oui. Je réfléchissais.

Yun : La police interroge toutes les personnes qui sont blondes sur le tournage. Même Tristan va y avoir droit.

Tomoyo : Mais et si c'était une perruque ?

Yun : hum, hum ! La police y a pensée. C'est pour ça que ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Le problème c'est qu'il n'y a aucune empreinte !

Tomoyo : Je vois.

Yun : D'ailleurs, ma police va vouloir vous parler à toi et Sakura.

Tomoyo : Normal. Ils nous verront sur le plateau dans 3 jours.

Yun : Très bien, je leur dirais.

Tomoyo : La brosse, la loge et l'armoire… Ce n'est pas un simple tueur.

Yun : Non. La police semble pensé que c'est un malade. Il sera obnubilé par Sakura.

Tomoyo : Pais pourquoi avoir risquer sa vie dans ce cas ?

Yun : Les profiler pense que c'est soit pour attirer son attention, soit pour se débarrasser de Tristan. Il était proche de Sakura ces derniers temps !

Tomoyo : Oui. C'est quelqu'un de très gentil.

Yun : Je ne vois pas Tristan comme notre malade !

Tomoyo : Moi non plus, mais il peut cacher son jeu, c'est un acteur après tout !

Yun : Même. Il ne se fait jamais remarquer…

Tomoyo : Oui, mais il cherche souvent la compagnie de Sak…

Yun : On verra. La police est sur l'affaire.

Tomoyo : J'espère qu'ils trouveront vite.

Yun : Moi aussi. La sécurité sur le plateau sera renforcée d'ici la reprise.

Tomoyo : C'est plus sûr.

Yun : Bon, je te rappelle si j'ai du nouveau.

Tomoyo : Merci, et Tristan ?

Yun : J'ai vu le médecin de l'hôpital. Il est très surprit que Tristan n'ait que des bleus…

Tomoyo : Bien. Merci beaucoup. Je parlerai de tous ça à Sak, demain.

Yun : Parfait. Bonne nuit.

Tomoyo posa l'appareil sur son support puis mit son menton dans les creux de sa main.

Tomoyo : C'est impossible. Pourtant, blond et soyeux…J'espère que je me trompe.

* * *

Appartement Kinomoto et Li. 09 h 00 am.

Bip, bib, bip… Bip, bib, bip… Bip, bib, bip… Bip, bib, bip…

Avec toutes les peines du monde, Shaolang émergea de son profond sommeil. Il se tourna légèrement et de sa main libre chercha l'affreux réveil pour l'éteindre. De l'autre, côté fraîche comme une fleur, Sakura avait la tête nichée entre le bras et le cou de son amant. Elle posa sur lui ses yeux grands ouverts.

Shaolang : J'ai pas envie de me lever.. Je vais rester avec toi aujourd'hui.

Sakura : Nan… Tu peux pas. Stef t'attend ce matin.

Shaolang : Hum… T'es méchante. Comment peux tu être opérationnelle avec ce qu'on a fait hier ?

Sakura avec un grand sourire : Secret de famille, mon chéri !

Sakura se drapa dans la couverture puis se leva, emportant avec elle tout le tisse. Shaolang se retrouva nu comme un ver, étendu sur le lit.

Shaolang : Mais hey ! Doucement ! Tu sais que tu ressemble à la Déesse Vénus comme ça ?

Sakura rayonnante : Bien sûre que je le sais ! Tu devrais peut-être mettre quelque chose, tu ne vas pas manger comme ça ?

Shaolang : Tu étais bien content hier de me trouver comme ça !

Sakura ravie : Mou'oui ! Mais si tu veux prendre une douche, il faut te lever !

Shaolang s'empressa d'enfiler un boxer et rattrapa Sakura alors qu'elle commençait ses tartines. Il la laissa partir en premier dans la douche mais alors qu'elle venait d'y entrer, il se faufila dans la salle de bain et se colla à elle (après avoir enlevé son boxer !) Il laissa ses mains caresser la peau bronzée de la jeune fille.

Sakura : Hummm !

Shaolang décida de nettoyer lui-même sa bien aimée. Après voir attrapé le savon, il fit glisser d'un geste lent et sensuel ses doigts sur la peau frissonnante de Sakura. L'eau chaude qui coulait le long de leurs corps commençait envahire la pièce de buée. Au bout d'un long moment, ce fut au tour de Sakura de prendre les initiatives. Elle se tourna , plus provocante que jamais, vers Shaolang et lui vola le savon. Elle laissa courir ses mains sur la peau de Shaolang, explorant chacun de ses muscles. Elle effleura tendrement le cou de son ami puis entreprit de descendre plus. Au grand plaisir de Shaolang, elle s'arrêta beaucoup plus longtemps sur une partie de son intimité. Il réussit tout de même à se contrôler et à ne pas sauter sur Sakura pour la prendre toute entière. Cependant, il se laissa faire. Ils restèrent une bonne vingtaine de minutes sous la douche.

Sakura une serviette dans les cheveux : Tu va être en retard, mon amour.

Shaolang : Oui, j'y vais.

Sakura vola un dernier baiser à l'homme de sa vie puis ferma la porte après son départ. Elle soupira puis, resserrant la serviette qui lui enveloppait le corps, se dirigea vers leur chambre.

Non loin de là, dans une chambre d'hôtel, rue Zalem, une ombre reposa des jumelles et se planta devant un mur recouvert de diverses photos de notre jeune comédienne.

: C'est à peine si elle a comprit… Même pas de réaction. Elle devrait pourtant être choquée… Mais non. La première chose que Madame fait c'est d'aller se réfugier dans le bras de … Grrrr ! A part son moment d'égarement après l'accident, plus rien. Comme-ci il ne s'était rien passé… Juste ce moment… mais c'est déjà une bonne chose ! Je ne dois pas me plaindre. Bientôt, elle saura. Elle comprendra combien je la désire. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah ! Avec le temps, j'en suis venue à la vouloir…Dieu seul sait combien je la haïssais… Mais la différence entre la haine et l'amour n'est pas plus épais qu'une feuille de papier. Maintenant, Elle hante toutes mes pensées. Je la vois même dans mes rêves. Ne t'inquiètes pas Sakura-sempaï… Bientôt tu seras à moi… je pourrais faire ce que je veux ! Ah, ah, ah !

La silhouette s'approcha et effleura les images de la brunette, s'attardant tout particulièrement sur ses lèvres et ses cheveux. D'un coup, elle se retourna et contempla son lit. Dessus une multitude de vêtements et de perruques trônaient. Elle en attrapa un et le serra dans ses bras.

* * *

Tomoyo, confortablement enfoncée dans le canapé, buvait tranquillement son thé en attendant que Sakura finisse de se préparer quand le téléphone sonna. De sa chambre, Sakura demanda à son amie de décrocher, croyant que c'était Shaolang. Tomoyo s'exécuta et attrapa les téléphone sans fil. Après avoir appuyé sur la touche, elle répondit.

Tomoyo : Allô ?

: …

Tomoyo : Oui ? Allô ? Tomoyo à l'appareil !

La jeune fille entendit une vague respiration puis la tonalité lui répondit. Tomoyo fit une moue d'incompréhension puis composa le 3131, la fonction de rappel. Elle tomba sur un enregistrement de l'opérateur.

Voix off : _Bonjour. Le numéro que vous cherchez actuellement à joindre est le numéro d'une cabine téléphone. Désirez-vous toujours établir la communication ? Dites oui ou dites non._

Tomoyo raccrocha, légèrement perplexe. Sakura, qui s'inquiétait de ne plus l'entendre arriva, son tube de rouge à lèvre à la main. Elle regarda Tomoyo puis le téléphone. Sakura : Qui était-ce ? 

Tomoyo : Je sais pas. Personne n'a répondu. Le rappel automatique me renvoie sur une cabine téléphonique.

Sakura : Encore ? C'est la troisième fois que ça m'arrive ce matin.

Tomoyo inquiète : Vraiment ?

Sakura : Oui. J'ai reçu un coup de téléphone juste après le départ de Shao. Bof, un faux numéro certainement.

Tomoyo soucieuse : Peut-être. Bon, tu es prête ?

Sakura : Où va-t-on ?

Tomoyo : On file au restaurant et ensuite on se fait un ciné. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Sakura : Parfait.

Tomoyo : Faut que je te parle…

Sakura : Que de mystères ! Tu me raconteras tout au resto. On passera prendre ma voiture en revenant.

Tomoyo pensive : Oui.

La jeune fille dépassa Sakura et l'attendit près de l'ascenseur pendant qu'elle fermait la porte. Tout en riant, elle pénétrèrent dans la cage et sélectionnèrent le niveau.

* * *

: Quoi ? Un meuble lui est tombé dessus !

: Oui, pendant le tournage.

: Mais elle va bien au moins ?

: Oui...

: Tu aurais du rester avec elle aujourd'hui, Shao !

Shaolang : Merci. Mais elle avait peur que tu la découpes en rondelles.

: J'aurai pus comprendre . Je ne suis pas à une journée près.

Shaolang : Justement, Stef, je voudrais rester avec elle demain.

Stéphanie : Pas de problème. Je survivrai. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je me suis débrouillée pendant 2 semaine.

Shaolang : C'est très gentil.

Stéphanie : Tu peux renter maintenant si tu veux.

Shaolang : Nan. Sakura n'est pas là. Elle doit sortir avec Oyo.

Stéphanie : Est-ce bien prudent ?

Shaolang : Je préfère qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un.

Stéphanie : Je vois. Bon est si on parlait un peu du dojo !

Shaolang : C'est une bonne idée.

Stéphanie : Alors, ce papier ?

Shaolang : Rien de très grave mais sans lui les apprentis étaient coincés en France.

Stéphanie : Tu t'es déplacé juste pour ça ?

Shaolang : Oui. Mais maintenant, ils peuvent venir.

Stéphanie : Tu les a vus ?

Shaolang : Non. Ils étaient en retraite spirituelle !

Stéphanie : Pardon ?

Shaolang : Ba oui… C'est bizarre, je sais.

Stéphanie : Trois jeunes, c'est ça ? Quand arrivent-ils ?

Shaolang : Après demain.

Stéphanie s'étouffant : Quoi ? Si vite ?

Shaolang : Et oui . 8 mais qu'ils sont bloqués. Ils sont pressés.

Stéphanie : C'est compréhensible. Tu as leur nom ?

Shaolang : Oui. Je les ais eus ce matin. Attends…

Shaolang passa une main dans l'ample manche de son kimono noir et ressortit un papier blanc.

Shaolang : Alors… J'ai juste les prénoms et les noms. Max JORO, Manuel FLAMI et Mathieu ROUQUET.

Stéphanie : Pfff ! Pas facile comme prénoms !

Shaolang : Leur responsable m'a dit qu'on les appelait toujours Max, Matt et Manu…

Stéphanie : Que des M…

Shaolang : Tu trouves que ton nom est simple ?

Stéphanie : Euh… Non, c'est vrai. On leur en donnera d'autre au pire.

Shaolang : C'est une très bonne idée.

Stéphanie : Ils savent que comme Maître de kendo, ils ont une femme ?

Shaolang : J'ai prévenu leur responsable. Mais cela ne l'a pas inquiété.

Stéphanie : Ils manient tous le Katana ?

Shaolang : Seulement 2. Max et Matt. Pour les arts martiaux, il y a Max et Manu.

Stéphanie : Si je comprend, j'aurai toujours ce Matt et toi Manu… Et Max pour les deux !

Shaolang : Oui. D'après Andrew (le responsable), Manu est leur meilleur appentis.

Stéphanie : On verra ça. J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas trop surpris par moi. Une femme qui apprend et pratiques les arts martiaux, c'est rare.

Shaolang : Il est vrai que les Français sont un peu matchos… Pour eux, le femme sont nulles en combat.

Stéphanie : Et bonne en cuisine. Tout le contraire de moi.

Shaolang : Tu leur prouveras le contraire !

* * *

: Un thé, s'il vous plais.

: La même chose. Merci. Alors que voulais-tu me dire de si important, Oyo ?

Tomoyo :prenant une inspiration : Ben… J'ai eu Mr Yun hier soir…

: Oh ! Pourquoi t'as-t-il appelé ?

Tomoyo : Hum… Sak, l'armoire, s'était pas un accident !

Sakura interloqué : Quoi ? Tu veux, tu veux dire que quelqu'un…

Tomoyo : Je suis désolé… On ne pense pas qu'il ou elle veuille te tuer… Juste attirer ton attention.

Sakura reprenant son calme : Je… Je vois.

Tomoyo : En fait, l'armoire s'était peut-être pour se débarrasser de Tristan !

Sakura : Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Tomoyo : Ce n'est qu'une idée. Il pourrait très bien avoir monté le coup !

Sakura : Impossible. Il était avec moi, tu l'oublies ?

Tomoyo : Nan. Mais grâce à un dispositif, ton agresseur a eut 15 min pour se mettre en place…

Sakura : Je ne la crois pas ! Pas Tristan ! Il est doux comme un agneau.

Tomoyo : C'est une possibilité.

Sakura : Nan… Comment peux-tu croire…

Tomoyo : La personne qui à fait le coup semble avoir les cheveux longs et blonds !

Sakura : Et alors. Il n'est pas le seul…

Tomoyo : Sak ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit lui. Mais on ne peut pas laisser ça de côté. Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Voilà tout. Je suis comme toi et cela ne ma fait pas plaisir de dire ça.

Sakura : Pardon, Oyo…

Tomoyo : Ce n'est pas finit… Ta… Ta loge a été cambriolée.

Sakura ébahie : Oh ! Mon dieu…

Tomoyo : Sak, je suis très inquiète…

Sakura : Je… Tout va s'arranger.

Tomoyo : La police s'occupe de l'affaire.

Sakura : Bon. Je ne dois pas me faire de soucis…

Tomoyo : Tu veux rentrer ?

Sakura avec un faible sourire : Non. Je préfère aller au ciné avec toi. Faut que je me change les idée.

Sakura aida le serveur en prenant sa tasse. Elle mit un sucre dans son thé puis tourna le cuiller. Tomoyo qui l'observait à la dérobé ragea intérieurement. Soudain une voix connue les interpella. Une jeune fille au physique de mannequin s'approcha d'elle. La tresse qui retenait tout ses cheveux blonds fouettait l'air à chacun de ses pas. Tomoyo le regarda venir, un semblant de colère dans les yeux.

Sakura : Tiens, Elsa !

Oyo : Hum… On était bien toute les !

Sakura : Oyo ! Bonjour Elsa !

Elsa : Bonjour Sakura. Tomoyo !

La jeune fille leur fit une légère révérence. Tomoyo lui répondit par un petit hochement de tête alors que Sakura lui fit un merveilleux sourire.

Elsa une expression triste : Sakura, es-tu sûr que tout va bien ?

Sakura : Oui. Merci.

Elsa : C'est affreux ce qui t'es arrivé. Et le pauvre Tristan…

Tomoyo placide : Oui. Mais tout va bien maintenant.

Elsa : Oui. J'en suis contente.

Comme à son habitude, Elsa était souriante. Des éclaires de joies pouvaient se lire dans ses yeux et un merveilleux sourire illuminait son visage angélique. De son mètre 70, Elsa était une jeune fille extrêmement belle. Sa peau légèrement doré accentuait sa beauté et la finesse de son visage enfantin. Ses yeux avaient une couleurs très peu commune. Tomoyo et Sakura savait combien elle était fan de Sakura. Depuis le débout du tournage, elle n'avait pas cessé de le lui dire. Mais c'était tout à fait normal pour une jeune fille de son âge. Elle mettait toute son âme dans son travail et prenait Sakura comme modèle. Il lui arrivait souvent de lui demander conseil pour son personnage. Elle jouait le rôle de « Kendappa », un Maître assassin. Ou plutôt une Maître. C'est elle qui avait tout apprit à « Sérénia ». Cependant, voyant que le travail qu'elle lui avait donné n'était toujours pas accomplit, elle y alla elle-même et se frotta à son apprentie. Elsa avait déjà tourné quelques scènes et bientôt elle tournerait le reste. Elle avait beaucoup de talent et Sakura prenait plaisir à l'aider afin qu'elle devienne meilleure.

Tomoyo : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Elsa ? Tu te promènes ?

Elsa : Oui. Mon copain habite par ici. On doit se retrouver dans 10 min.

Sakura : Oh ! Dans ce cas, on va te laisser.

Elsa : On se vois après demain ? Théoriquement, on va tourner nos scènes communes.

Tomoyo : Oui. Tristan est encore un peu trop faible et puis Yun veut avancer ces scènes.

Elsa : Tristan sera là. Il nous donnera des conseils pour les combats !

Sakura : Vraiment ? Génial.

Tomoyo : Ah bon ?

Elsa : Oui. Il a insisté pour être présent. Il refuse de s'arrêter.

Tomoyo : Hum… Bon, il faut qu'on te laisse, le film va commencer !

Sakura : Amuses-toi bien Elsa.

Elsa : Merci. Fais bien attention à toi Sakura. De tout façon Tomoyo veille bien sur toi !

Sakura : Merci.

Tomoyo régla le repas et emporta son amie vers le cinéma à quelques pâtés de là. Elles prirent leurs ticket en montèrent dans la salle. Aucune d'elles ne surprit le regard qui les suivait.

: Toujours cette Tomoyo avec elle. C'est une vrai plaie. Elle veille sur elle comme un lion… Je vais avoir des problèmes avec elle. Pour le moment, elles ne semblent pas sentir que je les espionne. Tant qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte ! Bon, il faut que j'aille préparer la suite… Elle ont l'air d'être au ciné… Je vais avoir le temps dans ce cas. Si tout se passe pour le mieux, tu auras une surprise… Parfait !

Lorsque les filles sortirent du cinéma, la nuit pointait son museau (2). La soleil déclinait au loin si bien qu'elles décidèrent de renter sans trop tarder. Le vent frais qui s'était levé faisait voler les cheveux de Sakura et la faisait trembler. Elle resserra son manteau sur son corps et releva son col de fourrure.

Tomoyo visiblement ravie : Alors, t'en a pensée quoi ?

Sakura : C'est sympa.

Tomoyo : Comment ça sympa ?Mais c'est génial tu veux dire !

Sakura : Si tu le dis. C'est un film qui n'a pas fait beaucoup de d'entrées.

Tomoyo : Je te l'accorde, c'est un petit budget mais je le trouve super !

Sakura : Si il te plais, je suis contente.

Tomoyo :Il ne t'a pas plut ! Tu aurais du me le dire dès le début !

Sakura : Tu étais tellement contente de le voir…

Tomoyo : Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches ?

Sakura : Ben… Je n'aime pas me voir jouer… C'est tout !

Tomoyo : Tu déteste tant te voir sur grand écran ?

Sakura : Je trouve que je joue mal…

Tomoyo : Hum… Pardon. La prochaine fois, tu choisiras !

Sakura : Ok !

Tomoyo : Faut que j'achète un truc, tu viens !

Sakura : Attends. Je vais chercher ma voiture. Elle n'est pas loin.

Tomoyo : Je viens. J'irais acheter mon truc plus tard.

Sakura : Nan. Je risque rien. Les rues sont bien éclairées et il y a du monde. Rejoins moi à là bas. On ira au dojo après.

Tomoyo : Mais…

Sakura : A tout de suite !

Sakura s'éloigna rapidement de son amie sans lui laisser le temps de riposter. Tomoyo hésita longuement puis ayant perdu de vue Sakura, entra dans le magasin en face d'elle ? De son côté, Sakura tourna plusieurs fois. Au bout de 15 minutes, elle arriva sur la place du plateau de tournage. Le coin était désert et le vent faisait virevolter les papier abandonnés. Sakura enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et s'avança vers sa voiture. Au moment ou elle l'aperçut, un sentiment d'angoisse lui noua l'estomac. Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux et posa une main sur sa bouche. Son teint devint livide et elle sentit ses jambes se dérobées.

A suivre…

(1) J'ai vu ça dans détective Conan, sur la 3 !

(2) Ba oui. En hivers il fait nuit trèèèès tôt. Vers 17 h 30…

Lou très fière d'elle : Hum, hum… Je me suis bien débrouillée… J'ai passée tout mon temps dessus mais je l'ai finit aujourd'hui ! J'ai juste un journée de retard… pas mal !

Sakura : Tu es calmée ?

Lou : Mou'ais… Malgré que l'ordi chez moi à planter aussi… A croire que Dieu voulait pas que je le publie ce chap… Il aime peut-être pas ce qui se passe ?

Shaolang : Tu rêves !

Heero : Je t'ai déjà dis qui si l'ordi plantait, c'était à cause de toi !

Lou : Heeerrrroooo ! Que fais-tu ici ?

Heero : Tu pourrais me présenter ! Bonjour. Je suis Heero Yui. Personnage de Gundam et petit génie en informatique.

Lou passablement énervée : Heeeeeerrrrrrrroooooo ! Barres-toi d'ici si tu veux pas mourir jeune !

Shaolang à Heero : Euh… Elle est souvent comme ça ?

Heero : Toujours !

Sakura : Mr Heero. Je crois qu'il faudrait mieux que vous partiez !

Pendant ce temps, Lou remue dans tous les sens et toute seule ! Comme une pieuvre

Heero qui l'écoute pas : Salut !

Shaolang : Pas touche, mon gars !

Heero : T'as pas a avoir peur. D'une chui déjà casé et de deux, je préfère les mecs !

Lou : Tu vas te retrouver tout seul…

Heero : Tu me menace ? T'es pas cap' de tuer Duo !

Lou affligée : Pfff… Je peux même pas le menacer… Il sait que je bleuf. De plus Heero n'a pas de sentiment ! Ou presque. Bon, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience… Et je vous prie (comme toujours) de bien vouloir pardonnez à Heero !


	5. Un nouvel ami

Titre : Menace

Auteur : J'sais pas. Depuis quelque temps j'ai envie de changer mon pseudo…

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : Bof, pourquoi me faire du mal alors que vous savez très bien qu'ils ne sont pas à moi.

Couple : Sakura/ Shaolang ; Toya/Yukito et peut être d'autre.

Histoire : Notre petite Sakura (qui n'est plus aussi petite que ça) vit une vie de rêve. Sa carrière se passe pour le mieux et elle va bientôt se marier. Seulement, alors qu'elle est sur le tournage du nouveau film « Amnésie Dangereuse », un accident survient. Et petit à petit, c'est plusieurs « accidents et problèmes » qui vont lui tomber dessus. Mais que se passe-t-il sur le plateau ?

Remerciements :

Chapitre 5 : Un nouvel ami

Au moment ou elle l'aperçut, un sentiment d'angoisse lui noua l'estomac. Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux et posa une main sur sa bouche. Son teint devint livide et elle sentit ses jambes se dérobées. Un léger cris franchit sa gorge et s'éleva dans l'air frai de l'hivers. Devant ses yeux, il y avait sa voiture. Si elle pouvait encore appeler ça une voiture. Sa belle 206 bleu était totalement méconnaissable. Toutes les vitres étaient brisées, même le pare brise et les pneus étaient déchiquetés. Sur la carrosserie, des rayures argentés défiguraient encore la voiture. Même l'intérieur avait été saccagé. Chaque siège avait été lacéré avec un objet bien tranchant et la mousse était éparpillée dans toute la voiture. Son poste de radio avait également disparut. Alors qu'elle était totalement perdue, une main se posa sur l'épaule de Sakura, lui faisant faire un énorme bon. Elle poussa un cri et projeta sa main vers la personne derrière elle. La jeune homme l'arrêta et poussa un juron.

? Sakura-Chan ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives…

Le blondinet suspendit sa phrase en découvrant la voiture devant lui. Il crispa les poings et jura entre ses dents. D'un coup, Sakura tomba dans ses bras et manqua de l'étouffer tellement elle le serrait. Entre deux crises de sanglots, elle essaya de reprendre sa respiration mais il lui fallut un certain temps. Elle sembla se calmer quand Tristan la serra aussi dans ses bras en la berçant.

Sakura : Tris… Tristan… Oh mon.. Mon Dieu…

Tristan voulant la calmer : Chut. Là… Tout va bien. Là…

Sakura se laissa faire. Sentir les bras puissant de son ami la serrer la rassurait. Mais elle aurait préféré que ce soit Shaolang. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Tristan se décolla un peu et fixa le visage baigné de larmes de la brunette.

Tristan : Voilà… Tu te sens mieux ?

Sakura hochant la tête : Oui. Merci. Tristan, j'ai peur… Tout ce qui m'arrive depuis plusieurs jours…

Tristan : Du calme. Je suis là pour le moment… Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais te ramener chez toi si tu veux. Ma voiture n'est pas loin. Je vais la chercher…

Sakura : Nan ! Je viens avec toi. Ne me laisse pas toute seule.

Tristan : Bien sûr que non. Aller viens… Tu va réussir à marcher ?

Sakura : Hum, hum.

Sakura se cramponna au bras de Tristan. Elle jeta un vague regard à son ancienne voiture puis ferma les yeux. Elle était encore très pâle et elle se sentait faible, si faible. Alors qu'ils partaient, Sakura poussa un petit gémissement et fourra sa main dans l'une de ses poches. Elle répondit au regard interrogateur de Tristan.

Sakura d'une voix blanche : Oyo devait me retrouver ici. Je vais lui dire que je rentre.

La jeune fille ouvrit le clapet et tapota sur des touche. Enfin, elle passe le kit main libre. Après avoir mit l'oreillette, elle rangea le téléphone dans sa poche. Au bout de trois sonnerie, la voix de Tomoyo lui répondit.

Sakura : C'est moi… Nan, non, ça peut aller… Ma voix ? Il y a eut un problème avec ma voiture… Oui, encore. Je… Je suis avec Tristan… Il me ramène à la maisson… Oui… Oui… Ne t'inquiètes pas… Oui… Non… Tu peux me rejoindre à la maison ? Oui… D'accord… Non. Maintenant que Tristan est là, ça va mieux… Mais oui. A tout de suite.

Sakura raccrocha et poussa un soupir. Elle sentit le bras de Tristan l'entourer.

Tristan : Viens. Je te raccompagne.

: Tiens.

: Merci. C'est gentil de m'inviter chez toi.

: C'est tout naturel. Je te dois bien ça. Oyo !

Tomoyo s'emparant de la tasse : Merci.

Elle jeta un regard à Tristan puis reporta son attention sur son amie. Sakura avait reprit quelques couleurs par rapport à tout à l'heure. Elle était arrivée avec Tristan pâle comme un fantôme, a tel point que Tomoyo avait fait un bond de surprise.

Tomoyo : Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Sakura faiblement : Ma voiture à été massacrée. Rien n'a été épargné.

Tomoyo : C'est pas vrai ! Tu l'as laissé une nuit seulement.

Tristan : Ce quartier n'est pas sûr. Il y a eut de gros problèmes.

Sakura : Je n'ais plus qu'a la faire réparée…

Tomoyo : Je trouve ça un peu gros… C'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas un hasard.

Tristan : Comment ça ?

Sakura : Et bien, l'armoire, ce n'était pas un accident.

Tomoyo : Et la loge de Sak a été cambriolée…

Tristan un regard étrange : Quoi ? C'est pas possible, mais qui…

Tomoyo : On ne sait pas. Tu n'as pas encore vu la police ?

Tristan : Euh… Vite fait. Comme j'étais pas bien, ils ne m'ont pas interrogés.

Sakura : Je vais faire plus attention.

Tristan rabroueur : Attention ? Tu veux rire. Je serais toi, je ne sortirais plus ! Prend un garde du corps !

Sakura : Non… Je veux pas qu'un inconnu me colle tout le temps.

Tristan : Très bien. Dans se cas, je resterais le plus souvent avec toi. Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre à te défendre.

Tomoyo : Je crois que Shaolang va s'en charger. N'est-ce pas Sak ?

Sakura : Oui. C'est gentil Tristan, mais ne t'inquiètes pas.

Tristan : Je ferais ce que je peux alors…

Tomoyo : Mais, et ton dos ?

Tristan : Bof, ça va. J'ai presque rien.

Sakura : Tu as le droit de conduire ?

Tristan : Mon médecin me l'a déconseillé mais…

Sakura : Oh ! Et moi qui t'es fait faire un détoure…

Tristan : Allons, je vais pas mourir. Et je préfère te savoir en sécurité… C'est plutôt pour toi qu'il faut s'en faire.

Tomoyo : Je suis bien d'accord avec lui.

Ils bavardèrent un long moment comme ça. Puis sans crier gare, Tristan repoussa sa chaise et se leva.

Tristan : Oh ! Quel heure est-il avec tout ça ?

Tomoyo : 19 h 15. Pourquoi ?

Tristan : Non ! Bella doit m'attendre. Elle est certainement inquiète.

Tomoyo : Bella ? Tu as une petite amie… Je l'ignorais…

Tristan : Nan, c'est…

Sakura : Tu peux lui téléphoner si t veux !

Tristan : Nan.. Elle risque d'avoir du mal à prendre le téléphone. C'est ma chienne…

Sakura : Une chienne !

Tristan : Oui. Je l'ai adopté il y a quelques mois.

Tomoyo : Je vois. C'est quoi comme race ?

Tristan : Un labrador blanc. Le problème c'est qu'elle m'a fait une portée et j'ai 8 petits… Il faut que je m'en occupe.

Sakura attendrit : C'est mignon.

Tristan : J'étais sûr que tu dirais ça.

Tomoyo malicieuse : Hum… Les labrador, c'est affectif comme chien ?

Tristan : Oui, beaucoup. Et puis c'est très serviable.

Tomoyo : Tu les donne tes chiots ?

Tristan : Ba, oui. Pourquoi ? T'en veux un ?

Tomoyo : Je cherche un chien depuis plusieurs semaines. Sak ?

Sakura : Oui ?

Tomoyo : Tu veux pas un chien ?

Sakura : J'aimerai bien… Mais dans un appartement.

Tomoyo : Mais il pourrait t'accompagner sur le plateau de tournage. Comme Fred et Iseult.

Tristan : C'est vrai… Mais Iseult a été dressée depuis toute petite !

Tomoyo : Mais ils sont petits là ?

Tristan : 5 mois…

Sakura : Je sais pas… Faut que j'en parle à Shao.

Tomoyo : Tu sais, un chien protège toujours son maître.

Sakura : C'est vrai… Et puis, ça me rassurerai… Mais je ne peux pas prendre la décision toute seule.

Tristan : Tu peux prendre ton temps. Vous me redirez sur le plateau dans 2 jours !

Tomoyo : C'est parfait. Mais tu peux être sûr que moi j'en prend un…

Sakura : Je te rappelle dès que j'ai la réponse.

Tristan : Parfait. Bonne soirée et fais bien attention à toi Sakura-Chan.

Sakura : Merci. Toi aussi. Rentres bien.

Tomoyo : Bon, faut que je parte aussi. Tu crois que ça va aller ?

Sakura : Bien sûr ! Shao ne va pas tarder, et demain, il va certainement rester avec moi…

Tomoyo : Je suis rassurée, dans ce cas. Surtout, n'hésites pas si tu a le moindres doutes !

Sakura : Promis. Bonne fin de soirée.

Tomoyo : Toi aussi…

: Non !

: Mais pourquoi ?

: C'est comme ça !

: Mais…

: C'est hors de question ma chérie

: Mais mon amour, on pourrait au moins tenter…

: On a un appartement, Sak'. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ma puce ? Un si gros chien dans une si petite maison !

Sakura : C'est un faux prétexte…

Shaolang : Sak, je sais que tu as toujours voulu un chien mais pour le moment, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux. Dès que nous seront dans notre maison…

Sakura : Si on le dresse bien, il pourra venir avec moi sur le plateau…

Shaolang : Là n'est pas le problème.

Sakura : Tu pourrai l'emmener au dojo.

Shaolang : Ce n'est pas si simple de s'occuper d'un chien.

Sakura : S'il te plais.

Shaolang moins sûr de lui : Non. Comprends moi… Chérie, pas ce regard !

Sakura chibi eyes : Dis oui !

Shaolang sur le point de craquer : C'est quoi ce caprice !

Sakura : Tu sais que je rêve d'avoir un chien !

Shaolang ! Mais… Enfin… Pourquoi insistes-tu autant ?

Sakura : … Pour rien.

Shaolang : Chérie ! Dis moi ce qui va pas !

Sakura : Je me suis juste dis qu'un chien pourrait me protéger.

Shaolang : Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Sakura : Je sais pas.

Shaolang inquiet : Sak ! Te protéger de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Sakura faiblement : Le police pense qu'un malade m'en veut… Ma voiture.. Shao, ma voiture…

Shaolang : Quoi ? Mais quoi ? Sak, je t'en prie…

Sakura : Aujourd'hui, je retrouver ma voiture totalement saccagée...

Shaolang pâle : Hein ? Mon amour, tu aurais du me le dire avant...

Sakura : Shao, j'ai peur…

Shaolang la prenant dans ses bras : Oh, Sak… Ok, c'est d'accord, si tu veux un chien, tu en auras un… Du calme…

Sakura se réfugia dans les bras de son amant, elle s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces, froissant le tissu entre ses mains. Elle sentit sa chaleur au travers du tissus et le sûreté de ces bras puissant mirent rapidement fin à son angoisse. Shaolang la berça longtemps et lorsqu'il sentit que Sakura se détendait, il relâcha son emprise et braqua ses yeux dans ses de sa bien aimée.

Shaolang : Comment es-tu rentrée à la maison ? Pas à pieds j'espère !

Sakura : Non. C'est Tristan qui m'a raccompagné… On s'est croisé près de la voiture.

Shaolang : Encore lui…

Sakura : Il est gentil, Shao.

Shaolang : Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses… Enfin, à partir de maintenant, c'est soit moi soit Oyo qui fera le chemin avec toi. Je ne veux plus que tu ailles travailler toute seule.

Sakura : Mais je ne serai plus seule… Tu oublis le chien…

Shaolang : Nan… Mais il sera encore trop petit pour te défendre pendant quelques mois. Quand il sera plus grand, alors là je te laisserai à ses soins.

Sakura : Bien.

Shaolang : Bon, écoute, demain nous irons à la mer… tu veux bien ?

Sakura : Oui ! On pourra aller chercher le chien dans la soirée ?

Shaolang : Déjà ? Mais on à rien ! Quel âge a-t-il ?

Sakura : 5 mois… S'il te plais.

Shaolang capitulant : Très bien… On verra demain…

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la belle brune dormait paisiblement dans les bras de Morphée, Shaolang décrocha le téléphone et composa un numéro rapidement. Au bout de 3 sonneries, une voix masculine et bien réveillé lui répondit.

: Yukito, j'écoute ?

Shaolang : Yuki, c'est Shao. Toya est là ?

Yukito : Oui. Je te le passe.

Shaolang entendit le bruit du téléphone qu'on pose sur un meuble puis au loin des accords de piano. Après des éclats de voix, Toya prit finalement le téléphone.

Toya : Shao ?

Shaolang : Oui. Bonsoir.

Toya : Bonsoir. Un problème. C'est rare que tu appelles ! C'est Sakura ?

Shaolang : Oui. Je suis très inquiet. Il semblerait qu'un malade l'est prit pour cible…

Toya : C'est pas vrai !

Shaolang : Si… Sa voiture à été détruite, sa loge cambriolée…

Toya serrant rageusement les poings : Grrr… Elle va comment ?

Shaolang : Elle a peur.

Toya : C'est compréhensible.

Shaolang : J'aimerai qu'il y est toujours quelqu'un avec elle…

Toya : Bien sûr. Si on peut t'aider.

Shaolang : La plupart du temps, c'est moi au Oyo qui seront là mais…

Toya : N'hésites pas. C'est ma sœur. Nous accourront moi ou Yuki si il y a le moindre besoin !

Shaolang : Merci… Elle est tellement terrorisée qu'elle m'a fait une scène pour avoir un chien !

Toya : Et bien, si ça peut l'aider, c'est peut-être une bonne idée. Tu devra accepter.

Shaolang : C'est déjà fait… Toya, je commence à avoir peur moi aussi !

Toya : Allons ! Si tu as peur, comment veux-tu la réconforter ? C'est toi son fiancé, pas moi. Nous passerons le plus régulièrement , c'est promis.

Shaolang : Merci… Oh… Dernière chose. C'est Tristan qui l'a trouver le premier !

Toya : Hum… Je vais téléphoner à Ryû, il pourra m'aider. Il devrai pouvoir m'en dire plus sur ce Tristan.

Shaolang : Qui est-ce ?

Toya : Un ami policier. Je te tiens au courant et toi aussi… Ok ?

Shaolang : Très bien.

Toya : Prends bien soin de ma petite sœur adorée !

Shaolang : Pas besoin de me le dire.

Toya : Merci de m'avoir appeler.

Shaolang : C'est tout naturel.

Chambre N° 013, de l'hôtel Kangei rue Zalem. Pas besoin de vous faire une description.

… Folie… Envie… Désespoir… Colère… Amour…

Ombre : Gnagnagna… Heureusement que le parking devant le plateau est toujours désert ! C'est plus facile… Et grâce à cette fenêtre, je peux à loisir l'observer… Bien sûr, je paye une chambre de plus mais qu'importe ! Je suis plus près d'elle… Hum… Bientôt… Bientôt, elle sera à moi ! Rien qu'a moi…Je vais passer à la vitesse supérieure. Je vais la rendre folle et si tout ce passe bien, j'aurai aucun mal à l'attirer dans mes filets… mais avant, il me reste pleins de choses à faire… Hi, hi, hi…

… Détresse… Regret… Jalousie… Désir… Démence…

: Wouaou… C'est génial !

Sakura arriva en courant sur le sable et se mit à tourner, les bras tendus. Elle s'arrêta et regarda son fiancé mettre un pied sur la plage. Lorsqu'il fut assez près d'elle, elle lui sauta dessus. Shaolang l'attrapa comme il pouvait, s'est à dire sous les aisselles, et le fit virevolter dans les airs. Puis il l'attira contre lui et la regarda longuement.

Shaolang : J'étais sûr que tu aimerais !

Sakura : Oh oui ! Je ne suis pas aller à la mer depuis tellement longtemps !

Shaolang : Mais interdiction de se baigner… Il fait beaucoup trop froid.

Sakura se jeta sur Shaolang et le mit à terre. Ils firent un rouler bouler sur le sol, en se chatouillant. Quant enfin Shaolang reprit le dessus, ils étaient couvert de sable blanc et Sakura éclata de rire. Shaolang se poussa et se laissa tomber juste à côté de sa bien aimée. Cette dernière en profita pour loger sa tête sur l'épaule de son fiancé et se serra bien contre lui car malgré leur vêtement chaud, l'air frais les caressait. Le jeune Li passa une main dans la chevelure soyeuse de son amie. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, enlacés sur le sable doré puis Shaolang proposa une balade, histoire de se réchauffer un peu. Il firent donc une longue promenade le long de la mer. De temps à autre, Sakura se baissait pour ramasser un coquillage et le fourrer dans sa poche, au grand dam de Shaolang. Il voulait la garder près de lui pour toujours. Finalement après une seconde bataille dans le sable, ils se dirigèrent vers un restaurant traditionnel. Vu qu'il était plus de deux heures de l'après midi, ils n'attendirent pas bien longtemps.

Au même moment à Tokyo.

: Oui… Merci. C'est très gentil à toi… Hum… J'ai juste besoin de savoir, c'est tout. Je lui passerai le bonjour. Encore merci. Salut.

Toya raccrocha le combiné et poussa un soupir digne d'un lion. Il se laissa glisser sur la canapé et ferma les yeux. Pendant de longues minutes, il resta inerte, une main sur le front. Puis il sentit un frôlement sur sa joue. Yukito, qui se tenait devant lui se baissa et s'installa sur un bout de canapé.

Yukito : Ne t'inquiètes pas !

Toya : Hum… Impossible. C'est ma sœur.

Yukito : Tout va bien. Elle est avec Shao en ce moment.

Toya : Oui.

Yukito : Qu'est-ce qu'il à dit ?

Toya : Rien de spécial. Le casier de ce Tristan est vierge. Pas une infractions, pas un problème. Rien.

Yukito : Ce n'est peut-être pas lui !

Toya : Hum… je le trouve tout de même suspect. Il est toujours là quand il y a un problème.

Yukito : Ce qui ne veut pas dire que c'est lui ! Tu mets la charrue avant les bœufs !

Toya : Je prend mes précaution. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive malheur à ma sœur.

Yukito : Toya, tu est artiste, tu as déjà reçut de nombreuses menaces… Tu sais qu'en général, c'est du bluff.

Toya : Oui. Mais là, c'est aller trop loin.

Yukito : J'ai confiance en Shao. Il l'aime et il l'a protégera au péril de sa vie !

Toya : Je sais, mais je me sens si inutile.

Yukito : Je te comprend. Je suis comme toi. Je m'inquiète aussi beaucoup pour Sakura, mais nous faire du soucis ne lui apportera pas de l'aide. On ne doit pas paniquer !

Toya : Plus facile à dire qu'a faire. Elle reste , avec toi, la personne la plus importante pour moi au monde. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais vivre sans elle. C'est ma seule famille aujourd'hui.

Yukito : Je sais… Mais elle ne disparaîtra pas. Rassures-toi. Ne te fais pas de mauvais sang pour le moment. Comment veux tu qu'elle soit sereine si tu vas la voir dans cet état ?

Toya : Oui. Le pire c'est que c'est ce que j'ai dis Shao.

Toya attrapa la main qui s'attardait sur son visage puis déposa un baiser dessus. De sa main libre, il attira Yukito contre lui et l'embrasse tendrement. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte et coulissa ses mains sous le T-shirt bleu de Toya. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il fit basculer Yukito sus le canapé et se retrouva sur lui, ses mains caressant sa peau douce. Yukito passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant et laissa ses doigts courir dans se chevelure noire. Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. D'un coup, le téléphone sonna.

Yukito : Tu ne décroches pas ?

Toya : Nan, il rappellera. Pour le moment, chui occupé.

Yukito : Et si s'était important ?

Yukito tendit la main et malgré les nombreuses caresses de Toya le décrocha. Il essaya de contrôler les frémissement de sa voix qui pourraient trahir les geste de Toya.

Yukito se retenant : Yukito, j'écoute ? Ah, Rûy, c'est toi !

Rûy : Oui. Désolé, Toya est là ? J'ai un truc important à lui dire.

Yukito : Euh… Hum… Je, il est occupé pour la !

Rûy : C'est par rapport à Tristan ! J'ai eut accès à une information de dernière minute…

A suivre

Lou : Bon, voilà une bonne chose de faite. Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas super mais je suis pas dans ma meilleur période au niveau imagination !

Toya : Ce qui ne change pas de d'habitude !

Lou : Méchant ! De tout façon, j'ai eu un prob. Mon compte ffnet à été bloquée pendant plusieurs jours.

Shaolang : délinquante.

Lou : Mais euh… Bref, c'est la suite… mais alors, je prévient, le chap suivant soyez pas pressé. Mais alors pas du tout. Avec c'te chaleur, moi je passe mon temps dehors !

Sakura : Tu pourrai faire un effort.

Lou : Je prend des vac… Juste un peu. En plus j'ai plus une seule bonne idée et j'écris trèèèèès mal en ce moment.

Yukito arrivant en blouse blanche : Fatigue, stresse, nervosité. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle se repose.

Lou : Exactement ! En plus, ma chambre (où y a mon ordi) me déprime. J'ai du viré ts mes posters et ts mes meubles…. C'est trop triste, elle me donne le cafard cette chambre.

Sakura : Bon, alors à un de ces jours !

A plus et profitez du temps et des vacances ! Lou


	6. Un moment de répit

Titre : Menace

Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : Ba, tout l'honneur revient aux Clamp

Histoire : Sakura vie une vie de rêve. Mais il semble que quelqu'un en ait décider autrement. Alors qu'elle est sur le plateau de tournage de son, film, Sakura est victime d'un accident. Puis au fur et à mesure, les « accidents » se multiplient. Mais que se passe-t-il donc ?

Résumer : Sakura retrouve sa voiture totalement casser… Elle rentre donc chez elle, accompagné de Tristan et Tomoyo. Lorsque Shaolang rentre, elle lui demande d'avoir un chien, histoire de se sentir protéger. Ce dernier accepte finalement et lui propose de passer une journée à la mer. De son côté, Toya en apprend un peu plus sur ce fameux Tristan.

Shaolang à Toya : Nan… je le crois pas.

Toya : Moi non plus !

Shaolang : Elle a du tombée sur la tête.

Toya : Je crois aussi !

Lou passablement énervée : Hey ! oh ! Chui là !

Shaolang : Je sais vraiment pas ce qui lui est arrivée !

Lou : GrrrrrRRrrr… LA FERME !

Toya : En tout cas, elle a garder son caractère de cochon !

Lou : Y'EN A MARRE !

Sakura : Doucement… Doucement… C'est pas bon pour ta tension…

Lou : Ouiiiin… Voilà comment ils me remercie… Chui mal aimée !

Remerciements :

Aoudwey : C'est vrai que c'est cool de changer sa chambre.. Sauf que moa j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix… J'avais plus de plafond ! (Faut dire que le ballon d'eau chaude a quelque peu explosé !) Y'a qu'a moi que ça arrive ce genre de truc ! Puis, pour l'histoire de vacs… Ba, je vais essayer de vous mettre quelques chapitres. Mais ils seront tout petits ! Merci pour ta review !

Princesse d'argent : C'est très gentil de me dire ça. Et je suis contente que ce chap te plaise. Je peux te dire que je m'amuse à faire la relation Sak/Shao… Et ça me va droit au cœur quand tu dis qu'ils sont trop kawai ! Quant à la silhouette, tu ne seras pas encore qui c'est… Ce serai trop simple, tu crois pas ?

Bon, bonne lecture et désolé pour le temps d'écriture… J'imite les tortues pour voir comment elles vivent !

Lou

Chapitre 6 : Un moment de répit

Rûy : C'est par rapport à Tristan ! J'ai eu accès à une information de dernière minute…

Yukito : Quoi ! Attends, je te le passe…

Toya : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Rûy : Je viens de découvrir un truc qui devrait t'intéresser. Je suis tombé dessus par hasard. Ton Tristan est entré par effraction chez quelqu'un. Cependant, ce n'est pas inscrit dans son casier, ce qui est théoriquement impossible.

Toya : Alors comment tu l'expliques ?

Rûy : C'est grâce à son père. Il tient une énorme société en informatique. Il a certainement fait pression de façon à ce que cette histoire soit étouffée.

Toya : Hum… Fils a papa. Plus ça va, plus je sens pas ce mec ! Je vais prévenir Sak'. Encore merci Rûy.

Rûy : Pas de quoi ,mais tu me dois un service.

Toya : Je m'en souviendrai..

Toya se leva et fit les 400 pas dans le salon. De son côté, Yukito l'observait légèrement inquiet.

Yukito : Calme-toi mon chéri. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence !

Toya : Un peu trop grande à mon goût !

Yukito : Sakura est à la mer aujourd'hui. Ne lui gâche pas sa journée. Tu lui téléphoneras ce soir.

Toya : Grrrr. Ca m'énerve !

A peu près en même temps, près de la plage.

Après leur repas, ils étaient partis en direction du grand planétarium de la ville. Shaolang savait combien Sakura aimait le ciel et les étoiles, et ce site était le meilleur de tous. La galaxie étoilée avait totalement été refaite et grâce à d'ingénieux hologrammes, on avait l'impression d'être au cœur de la voie lactée. Il y avait différentes salles, représentant chacune quelque chose. Coucher de soleil, aurore boréale, éclipse… Tous y était.

Ils passèrent l'après midi dedans. A 18 h 00, lorsque le site ferma, les 2 amoureux se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Sakura rayonnait et la sérénité se lisait sur son visage. D'autant plus qu'ils allaient chercher le chien dès ce soir. Elle avait tellement insisté que Shaolang avait finit par capituler. Ils avaient donc prévenu Tristan, Shaolang n'était pas très content que se soit lui d'ailleurs. Sakura avait également prévenu Tomoyo. Ils devaient donc se retrouver chez Tristan vers 19 h.

Dans un lieu inconnu.

Comme toujours, et pour ne pas changer, l'ombre allait et venait dans une toute petite pièce dans le noir. Avec un cri de rage, elle frappa de toutes ses forces une des lampes qui trônait sur la table de chevet. L'objet, après un joli vol plané, alla s'écraser dans le mur d'en face. L'ombre se frotta énergiquement le dos de la main an grimaçant.

: Et merde… Voilà que je m'énerve. Calme… Il faut que je me calme. Mais quand je pense que Madame est partit avec lui, je ne sais pas où ! Elle devrait être morte de peur. Enfin, vu la tête quelle a fait en découvrant sa voiture. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait tourner de l'œil. Ce qui aurai été extra ! Oui.. La voir si faible est un véritable plaisir. Bientôt elle ne sera plus au donner de la tête. Et c'est là que mon plan entrera réellement en action. Elle me tombera dans les bras sans aucune résistance. Je l'ai attiré peu à peu dans mes filets… Gnagnagna… Encore un peu de patience. Bientôt tout sera finit et elle ne sera qu'a moi !

De retour en ville.

Quand Shaolang arriva au 13 rue Hell, il était 19 h 10 et Tomoyo les attendait déjà. Elle leur fit un léger signe de la main. Shaolang se gara juste à côté d'elle.

Tomoyo : Saalut les amoureux ! Alors cette journée ?

Sakura : Merveilleuse !

Tomoyo : Tu m'en diras tant ! Tu es resplendissante Sak'. Salut Shao.

Shaolang : Coucou Oyo !

Sakura : On y va ?

Tomoyo acquiesça et alla sonner à l'immense porte de bois brut. Après un déclic, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Un homme de très grande taille et le port altier leur fit une petite révérence.

: Bonsoir. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Sakura : Euh… Tristan est-il là ?

: Oui. Qui dois-je annoncer ?

Tomoyo : Melle Sakura ainsi que Shaolang et Tomoyo.

: Oh ! Mr Tristan m'a prévenu de votre visite. Veuillez entrer, je vous en prie

Shaolang dans un murmure : Pffff… C'est super grand ici !

: Veuillez patienter. Je vais prévenir Mr que ces invités sont arrivés.

L'homme en costume noir se retourna et disparu. Rapidement, des pas dans les escaliers retentirent et Tristan apparu, plus beau que jamais. Il portait un jean moulant et un T-Shirt bleu. Ses cheveux étaient retenu en queue haute par un ruban de soie. Il leur fit son plu beau sourire.

Tristan : Bonsoir Tomoyo, Sakura-Chan et… Shaolang, c'est ça ?

Shaolang froidement : Oui.

Tomoyo et Sakura : Salut Tristan.

Tristan : Bien, venez avec moi, je vais faire les présentation. Chan Yung !

L'homme qui leur avait ouvert fit son entré à leur droite.

Chan Yung : Oui, Mr ?

Tristan : Pourrais-tu faire du thé ?

Chan Yung : Mais bien sûr, Mr.

Tristan : Voici Chan Yung. C'est mon Maître d'hôtel. Il s'occupe de moi depuis que je suis tout petit. C'est un brave homme. Venez, Bella est en haut.

Tristan leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils montèrent l'escalier de bois est se retrouvèrent dans un long couloir au multiple portes. Tristan en poussa une doucement. Aussitôt, les invités furent assaillis par une tonnes de boules de poils colorées.

Tristan : Vous avez fais connaissant avec les petits !

Shaolang : ils sont déjà gros, dis donc !

Tristan : Ils ont 5 mois. Attends de voir leur mère. Bella ! Bella, vient par ici, ma belle !

Un aboiement lui répondit et la jeune chienne apparu. Elle s'approcha sans un bruit et fixa de ses yeux doré son maître.

Tristan : Bella, voici Sakura-Chan, Tomoyo et Shaolang. Ils sont là pour tes petits.

Semblant parfaitement comprendre ce que disait le jeune homme, le labrador jeta un regard doux à chacun des invités, s'arrêtant plus particulièrement sur Sakura. Puis sans crier gare, elle se rapprocha encore de la jeune fille et fourra sa truffe dans les mains de la brunette.

Tristan : Ben ça alors ! Elle à l'air de bien t'apprécier, Sakura-Chan !

Sakura : Oui.

Tristan : Ne restez pas debout ! Installez-vous.

Tomoyo le remercia puis s'assit confortablement dans le fauteuil noir. Sakura et Shaolang prirent place sur le canapé pendant que Tristan s'installait en face d'eux sur le 2nd fauteuil. A peine Sakura était-elle installer qu'un chiot blanc lui sauta dessus. Comme il était trop petit, Sakura l'aida quelque peu en l'attrapant. Après quelques caresses dans son pelage soyeux, il se coucha au creux des cuises de la jeune fille et s'endormit. Tout le monde se mit à rire quelque peu.

Tristan : Surtout, si elle te gène, pousse là !

Sakura : Na, pour le moment, je survie.

… Toc toc toc…

Tristan : Entrez !

La porte de chêne s'ouvrit lentement et Chan Yung se présenta, un plateau dans les main. Il évita minutieusement les chiots qui jouaient dans ses pieds et s'approcha de la table basse pour y déposer le plateau d'argent. Mais lorsqu'il se baissa pour le poser, il grinça des dents. Tristan vint aussitôt à son secours. Il attrapa le plateau et le mit sur la table de verre. Shaolang remarqua tout de suite le bleu sur le dos de la main de leur convive.

Tristan : Merci, Chan Yung. C'est gentil.

Chan Yung : De rien Mr. Je suis au service de Mr. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler en cas de besoin.

Tristan : C'est promis.

Après une révérence, le maître d'hôtel s'éclipsa sans un bruit. Tristan se retourna vers ses amis.

Tristan : Chan Yung se fait vieux… Son dos le fait souffrir !

Shaolang : C'est normal à cet âge. Mais, et toi Tristan, ta main ne te fais pas trop mal ?

La question surpris tout le monde. Sakura parce qu'elle savait l'aversion de Shaolang pour Tristan, Tomoyo parce qu'elle n'avait pas vu le bleu et Tristan parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question.

Tristan : Euh… Nan, ça va. C'est douloureux mais ce n'est rien. Le poignet est intact !

Tomoyo : Mais quand t'es-tu fais ça ?

Tristan : Ben… Pendant l'accident je pense. Un des objet à du tomber dessus.

Shaolang malicieux: Puisque tu parle de ça, je dois te remercier. Tu as sauvé Sak'.

La jeune fille lança un regard noir à son fiancé. Elle savait parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Puis elle croisa les yeux de Tomoyo.

Tristan gêné par l'atmosphère : Ba euh… C'est tout à fait normal, voyons…

Sakura : Dites, on est venu pour les chiots !

A cet instant, la petite boule de poil blanche qui ronflait sur les genoux de la jeune fille leva la tête et jappa avec désinvolture avant de se rendormir.

Tomoyo avec un clin d'œil à Sakura : On dirait q'il est d'accord !

Tristan : En effet !

Sakura : Dis moi Tristan, tes chiots ont un nom ?

Tristan : Nan. C'est à leur maître de lui donner !

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à discuter de tout et de rien. Shaolang qui au début observait Tristan avait finit par baisser la garde. Il jouait avec un chiot noir quand Tristan s'approcha de lui.

Tristan : L e gros noir, est le pire.

Shaolang : C'est un mal ?

Tristan : Oui. Il mange comme 4 ! A mon avis, se sera un chien imposant.

Sakura : Et bien, il sera parfait au dojo, qu'en dis-tu ?

Shaolang : C'est vrai.

Tomoyo : Vous en prenez 2 ?

Sakura : Oui. Un à la maison et l'autre au dojo. C'est bientôt son anniversaire en plus !

Tristan : C'est super. Mais êtes-vous sûr qu'elle en veut un ?

Shaolang : Oui. Mais, ça ne te gène pas si on lui offre ?

Tristan : Pas du tout. J'ai confiance, je sais qu'il sera heureux !

Shaolang : Génial. Dans ce cas, le noir ira chez ma cousine.

Tomoyo : et t'as une idée pour le nom ?

Shaolang : Ashura.

Tomoyo : Tu as l'air sûr de toi !

Sakura : Stef dis tout le temps que si elle a un animal, elle l'appellera Ashura.

Tristan : C'est original en tout cas. Et toi Sakura-Chan, t'as trouvé lequel tu prends ?

Sakura : je pense que la question ne se pose même pas !

Sakura baissa les yeux sur le petit être qui occupait toujours ses genoux.

Tomoyo : Ba, oui… Il t'a déjà adopté !

Sakura : Si Shaolang est d'accord bien sûr !

Le jeune homme se leva, Ashura dans les bras et dirigea ses pas vers sa compagne.

Shaolang : Si c'est celui qui te plais, il me plais !

Tristan : C'est une petite femelle. Comme celle que tu caresses, Tomoyo.

Tomoyo : Hum… Faut croire qu'elles sont plus câlines !

Shaolang : Et toi Oyo, tu prends cette demoiselle ?

Tomoyo : ma foi.. Oui. Elle a une bouille sympa.

Tristan : Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

Tomoyo : Je voulais la prénommer Yuki, mais vu la couleur de son pelage (1), ça va pas… Alors ce sera Lumina !

Tristan : C'est très joli Lumina.

Shaolang : Et toi ma chérie ?

Shaolang braqua légèrement son regard vers Tristan afin de voir sa réaction. Mais ce dernier ne cilla pas d'un poil. Il se contentait de regarder Sakura avec des yeux doux.

Shaolang pour lui-même : Y'a un truc qui cloche… Hum…

Sakura : Ben euh… je sais pas trop…

Shaolang revenant à la réalité : Pourquoi pas Hime ? Comme elle a une robe blanche, c'est pas mal, non ?

Sakura ouvrant les yeux : Oh oui… C'est génial !

Tristan : Je suis bien d'accord !

Ils restèrent encore à discuter un long moment. Puis Chan Yung se présenta.

Chan Yung : Excusez-moi, Mr, mais Lord Croften est au téléphone .

Tristan fronça les sourcils : Dites-lui que je suis occupé et que je le rappellerai plus tard.

Chan Yun ennuyé : Mais Mr… C'est qu'il insiste. Il dit que c'est très important, Mr.

Tomoyo : De toute façon, il faut qu'on y aille.

Tristan : Mais j'en ais pas pour longtemps !

Sakura : Nan. Oyo a raison. Il est temps qu'on rentre.

Tristan : très bien. Chan Yung, tu peux t'occuper d'eux, s'il te plais ?

Chan Yung : Mais bien sûr, Mr.

Tristan : Bien. On se voit demain. Bonne fin de soirée. Au revoir Shaolang.

Shaolang : Ouais. Salut !

Tristan les salua puis s'éloigna d'eux, une expression de contrariété sur le visage. Chacun des invité attrapa son compagnon à 4 pattes et suivirent le majordome.

Quelques pièces plus loin.

Tristan traversa la petite chambre plongée dans le noir. Il saisit le téléphone et le porta à son oreille.

Tristan : Tristan à l'appareil, j'écoute...Oui... Oui... Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelez ? Non... Oui... En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ?... Je ne comprend pas un mot de ce que vous voulez me dire... Non... Quoi ? Non, c'est impossible… Vous…Vous... Comment êtes vous au courant ?... Mais je rêve…Vous n'avez que ça à faire ?... Vous m'espionnez ou quoi ? Oui... Je refuse... Vous n'avez pas le droit... Non, je... Mais... Non… Je… J'…Bien... Très bien... Au revoir Père.

Tristan jeta la téléphone sur le combiné et serra rageusement les poings, à tel point que ses phalanges devinrent blanche. Il se retourna en entendant un léger bruit. Chan Yung se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un verre à la main.

Chan Yung : Tenez, Mr...

Tristan : Merci.

Chan Yung : Puis-je savoir ce que voulais, Mr votre père ?

Tristan : Me faire chanter, comme d'habitude.

Chan Yung : Je vois. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour Mr ?

Tristan : Non. C'est gentil Chan Yung… Mais contre mon père il n'y a rien à faire.

Maison Li et Kinomoto.

Comme la petite boule de poil blanche s'était enfin endormit au côté d'Ashura, Sakura alla dans la cuisine. Elle s'installa sur les genoux de son amant puis, après avoir passé ses bras autour de son cou, posa la tête sur l'épaule de Shaolang. Le jeune homme déposa sa tasse de café sur la table et promena sa main dans la chevelure soyeuse de sa bien aimée. Lorsqu'il le regarda, il remarqua qu'elle dormait paisiblement contre lui. Il déposa un petit baiser sur son front puis avec toute la douceur du monde la souleva et l'emporta dans leur chambre.

Au moment où il allait fermer la porte, il remarque deux tâches devant lui. Hime et Ashura le regardaient de leurs grands yeux dorés.

Shaolang : Ben alors, vous dormiez pas tous les deux ?

Hime leva la tête en remuant la queue.

Shaolang doucement : Vous voulez dormir avec nous ?

Comme ci celle-ci comprenait, elle battit encore plus de la queue, imité par son frère.

Shaolang : Très bien. Mais pas de bruits. Sak' est morte de fatigue !

Les animaux pénétrèrent prudemment dans la pièce sombre. Hime repéra le tapis par terre, su côté de Sakura, et alla s'installa dessus. Elle glissa son museau entre ses pattes immaculées. Shaolang compris immédiatement que dorénavant, ce serait sa place. Ashura quant à lui, prit place à côté de la porte.

Shaolang : Bonne nuit !

Après s'être changer, le jeune homme se faufila sous la couverture. Il sentit Sakura se blottir instinctivement contre lui. Puis, sans s'en apercevoir, il s'endormit.

A suivre.

(1) Yuki veut dire Neige (je crois) or, Lumina est couleur chocolat !

Lou : Voilà l'arrivée de Hime…

Sakura : Elle est trop mimi.

Shaolang : Je dois dire sue je suis d'accord.

Toya : T'as mis un nouveau perso ?

Lou : Hein ?

Tristan : Je crois qu'il parle de mon père.

Lou : Ah, oui… J'avais envie de le mettre… Bon, en tout cas, j'espère que ce chap vous a plus.

Shaolang : Il est bizarre tout de même !

Lou : Ba, chui en vacs. Il reflète mon été d'esprit. C'est à dire cool…

Toya : C'est déjà un progrès qu'elle est fait une chapitre !

Lou : ToOOooooyaaaAAaaaAAA !

Yukito : Ben, on vous laisse là ! Bonne vacs à vous aussi.


	7. Confession dans l'ascenseur

Titre : Menace

Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : Ca n'a pas changé par rapport o chap précédent !

Histoire : Sakura vie une vie de rêve. Mais il semble que quelqu'un en ait décidé autrement. Alors qu'elle est sur le plateau de tournage de son, film, Sakura est victime d'un accident. Puis au fur et à mesure, les « accidents » se multiplient. Mais que se passe-t-il donc ?

Résumer : Une journée sans prob vient de se passer.. Sakura et Shaolang sont aller à la mer. En revenant, ils sont pris Hime chez Tristan. De son côté, Toya apprend bien des choses sur ce jeune comédien... Comme le fait qu'il est entré par effraction un soir chez quelqu'un... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et notre fameuse ombre mystérieuse qui n'en fait qu'a sa tête. Que prépare-t-elle à Sakura la prochaine fois ?

Lou : Hum...

Sakura : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Lou : Je réfléchis.

Shaolang : Encore ? T'es pas malade au moins ?

Lou : Nan... mais je me demande bien ce qui peut se passer...

Toya : Parce que tu le sais pas ?

Lou : Ba, c'est bientôt la fin dans ma p'tite tête... Encore 3 chap et c bon...

Sakura : Et ?

Lou : Ba, je me demande ce que je peux faire en plus... Pour que ce soit plus long !

Yukito : Tu verras au fur et à mesure... ne t'inquiètes donc pas !

Lou : Oui... Je vais bien trouver un truc !

Sakura : Bien sûr ! On a confiance !

Shaolang : Sinon, tu pourrais faire une autre fic !

Lou : C'est une idée aussi.. Mais je vais déjà finir celle là.

Yukito : Réfléchis-y !

Lou: Oui !

Remerciements :

Ouiiin.. g pas eu bcp de monde pour ce chap.. Il vous a pa plus ? C pour vous vanger parce que je l'ais mis en retard ? Bref...

Merci tout de même **Princesse d'Argent **! Moi ? Vous induire en erreur , Mais pas du tout, c pas mon genre, je c pas mentir ! Quant o chiots, j'adore ce petite annimaux osi !

Pour les étoiles, j'en suis fan .. Mon plafond en è recouvert (elles brillent la nuit !) Au faite, je travaille sur une fic sous sailor Moon.; je mettrais prochainement le chap 1 ! Des petits chap comme toi, ce sera plus simple !

Bonne aventure à vous toutes !

**Les phrases en gras sont des phrases en français !**

Chapitre 7 : Confession dans l'ascenseur.

09 h 00 Am, maison Li et Kinomoto.

Comme toujours, Sakura se réveilla la première mais se garda bien de bouger. Elle referma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le murmure de la respiration de son compagnon. Puis, voyant que Shaolang ne se réveillait tjrs pas, se tourna vers lui. Elle promena ses doigts le long du torse de Shaolang et l'appela tendrement. Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune homme remua les sourcils et poussa un soupir avant d'entre ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut le merveilleux sourire de l'ange à ses côtés.

Sakura : B'jour mon amour !

Shaolang : 'lut Tenshi...

Sakura : Tu vas être en retard...

Shaolang : Quelle heure est-il ?

Sakura : 9 h 15...

Shaolang : T'as raison. Je me lève... Tu retournes au travail aujourd'hui ?

Sakura : Oui...

Shaolang : Je vais t'y déposer.

Sakura : Avec plaisir.

Sakura embrassa son fiancé et se leva, aussitôt imité par Shaolang. La brunette sursauta quand Hime lécha ses pieds et la prit dans ces bras pour lui ébouriffer la tête. La petite chienne jappa et réveilla par la même occasion son frère. Ce dernier se planta devant Shaolang et attendit patiemment une caresse de sa part. Shaolang la lui fit puis s'extirpa une bonne fois pour tte du lit. Sakura, tjrs Hime dans les bras, sortit de la chambre, suivit par son fiancé et Ashura. Ils s'installèrent devant leur petit déjeuner et papotèrent un moment.

Sakura : Dis-moi, Shaolang... C'est bien aujourd'hui qu'arrivent tes élèves français ?

Shaolang : Oui, c'est ça ! On va les chercher à l'aéroport dans l'après midi...

Sakura : T'as le temps d'offrir Ashura à Steff alors !

Shaolang : Mais euh... C'est rapide, non ?

Sakura : Mais s'il reste trop longtemps ici, je vais m'y attacher et lui prendra ses marques.

Shaolang : T'as peut-être raison...

Sakura : Attends...

Sakura se leva et s'engouffra dans la chambre. Après des mystérieux bruits, elle en ressortit, un ruban de soie dans une main.

Sakura : Tiens... Comme on pas lui faire de paquet cadeau, on va au moins lui mettre un joli ruban.

Sakura se baissa et se mit à hauteur d'Ashura. Le chien la regarda avec gentillesse et fut aussi doux qu'un agneau lorsque la jeune fille lui noua le bout de tissu autour du cou. Après un regard, Sakura acquiesça et se releva.

Sakura : Voilà qui est mieux...

Shaolang : Je suis sûr qu'elle aimera...

Sakura : Et moi donc !

Ils se dépêchèrent de finir leur repas et filèrent faire leur toilette. Vers 10 h moins 10, ts deux furent prêts. Après avoir fermé la porte à clef, ils sortirent de l'immeuble tt en parlant joyeusement. Comme il l'avait dit, Shaolang amena sa compagne jusqu'au plateau de tournage. Il se gara juste devant. Sakura le remercia puis l'embrassa une dernière fois. Elle fit une caresse à Ashura et attrapa Hime ,qu'elle mit dans son sac. Elle sortit rapidement et s'éloigna gentiment. Shaolang la suivit du regard et démarra quand Sakura fut accoster par une de ces collèges.

Sakura : Ah ! Bonjour Elsa.

Elsa : Salut Sakura. Tu te sens en forme ?

Sakura : Oui... J'ai la pêche.

Elsa : Et bien... T'es pas trop bouleversée, c'est bien !

Sakura : Chui pas du genre à me morfondre.. Tiens, voilà Oyo.

Elsa tourna la tête vers la direction que Sakura indiquait. Elle la regarda venir, une lueur brillant dans les yeux. Lorsque Tomoyo fut assez près, elle lui lança un superbe sourire. Mais cette dernière fronça les sourcils.

Sakura : Oyo ? Tu vas bien ?

Tomoyo : Hein ? Euh, oui... Je suis juste fatiguée.

Un jappement força Elsa et Sakura à baisser la tête. Une petite boule de poil marron se tenait aux pieds de la jeune fille. Tomoyo poussa un soupir et la prit dans ses bras. Automatiquement, Sakura avança le bras et Hime sortit la tête de son grand sac confortable.

Elsa : Mais...

Sakura : Bonjour Lumina.

Comme Lumina venait de sauter des mains de Tomoyo, Sakura déposa sa petite chienne sur le sol. Les deux sœurs se sautèrent dessus.

Elsa : Vous avez des chiens ?

Tomoyo : Et oui...

Sakura : Voici Hime... Et Lumina.

Elsa : Ils sont mignons !

Tomoyo: Oh ! Dis pas ça ! Lumina est une vraie peste... Quand elle veut quelque chose, elle ne me lâche plus !

Sakura : Je suis sûr que Iseult s'entendra bien avec. Et Mr Yun ne nous en voudra pas...

Elsa : Bon, on y va ?

Dojo Kamiya

Shaolang poussa avec douceur la lourde porte. Il regarda à droite puis à gauche. Comme personne n'était en vue, il attrapa Ashura et se glissa tel une ombre dans la grande propriété. Il marcha, le chien dans les bras, en évitant de croiser quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce des entraînements, il déposa le chien sur le sol et sortit de la pièce. Il refit la une bonne partie du chemin en sens inverse. Seulement, il continua tt droit après le portail. Il trouva Stéphanie un peu plus loin avec les élèves en train de finir leur repas.

Shaolang : Salut !

Stéphanie : Bonjour mon cousin ! Déjà là ?

Shaolang : Et oui... On a des élèves à récupérer !

Stéphanie : T'as raison ! Ils arrivent dans quelques heures... Je donne mes instructions puis on file à l'aéroport ! Tu connais leurs noms ?

Shoalang : Bien sûr. Il y a Max, Matt et Manu...

Stéphanie : Que des noms commençant par M... Etrange !

Shaolang : Euh, Steff ?

Stéphanie : Oui ?

Shaolang : Je crois que quelqu'un t'attend dans la salle des entraînements !

Stéphanie : A bon ? Pourtant personne n'est arrivé ! Tu es sûr ?

Shaolang : Oh que oui. Aller, viens.

Shaolang se saisit du poignet de sa cousine et la tira. Il l'emmena rapidement et la laissa devant la porte.

Shaolang : Vas-y !

Stéphanie : Euh.. Oui.

La jeune fille poussa la porte. Elle resta sans bouger un long moment puis se retourna vers son cousin.

Stéphanie : Et alors, y'a personne !

Shaolang : Quoi ?

Shaolang passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement et lança des regard dans tous les coins. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre. L'une des porte coulissante était très légèrement ouverte. Le chiot avait du se glisser par-là !

Shaolang : Oh non ! Où il est maintenant ?

Stéphanie : Qui ?

Shaolang : Ton cadeau d'anniversaire... Il doit pas être bien loin... Vas chercher les étudiants, ils vont nous aider à le chercher !

Stéphanie regarda étrangement son cousin mais devant sa mine refrogné, fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle partit an courant. Lorsqu'elle réapparut avec les élèves, Shaolang était à quatre pattes et fouillait dans un buisson. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire un mot. Sasuké, le gardien du parc, arriva à leur droite. Il tendit le bras. Au bout, une petite chose noire se balançait en jappant.

Sasuké : C'est ça que vous chercher Maître Shaolang ?

Shaolang se releva, plein de terre, et lui fit un sourire. Il s'approcha du gardien et prit le chiot.

Shaolang an riant : Oui.. Où était-il ?

Sasuké : Dans un parterre de rose...

Stéphanie : C'est quoi ça ?

Shaolang : Ba euh... C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire... mais il a tout ficher en l'air...

Stéphanie les yeux brillant : Quoi ? Il est pour moi ? Oh.. C'est gentil !

Stéphanie s'empara du chiot et le lova dans ses bras. Elle le câlina un long moment.

Shaolang : Stéphanie, je te présente Ashura...

Sasuké : Un chien ? Manquait plus que ça !

Shaolang : Je suis navré pour tes roses Sasuké...

Sasuké : Hum.. Pas la peine.. Il leur faisait pas de mal... Il chassait un chat de son dojo !

Stéphanie : Oh... Je suis sûre que tu feras un très bon chien de garde !

Tout le monde, même Sasuké, souhaita la bienvenue au petit nouveau. Ils se regroupèrent afin de lui faire plein de câlins. A priori, Ashura était le bienvenu au dojo.

14 h 30 Plateau de tournage de menace.

La jeune fille accéléra le pas. Ses cheveux blonds volèrent encore plus dans le vent. Elle tourna à droite et se heurta à quelqu'un. Elle se relava, un main sur la tête.

: Excusez-moi... Hein... Tomoyo ?

Tomoyo : Tu ne t'es pas fais mal, Elsa ?

Elsa : Nan, ça va. Je suis désolé.

Tomoyo : Où tu vas comme ça ? T'as l'air pressé !

Elsa gênée : Euh... Oui... C'est que le directeur veut voir Tristan et Sakura dans son bureau tout de suite.

Tomoyo suspicieuse: Vraiment ? C'est bien que tu sois là, je voulais te parler.

Elsa : J'ai pas le tps là ! Je te verrais une autre fois !

Tomoyo : Elsa...

Elsa s'échappa en courant. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la loge de Sakura, mettant de la distance entre elle et la meilleure amie de Sakura. Tomoyo quant à elle l'observa à la dérobé. Elle fronça les sourcils et prit un air de profonde réflexion. Cependant, elle continua son chemin vers les ateliers de coutures.

Elsa jeta un cou d'œil en arrière. Elle se demandait bien ce que pouvait lui vouloir Tomoyo. Elle frappa à la porte de Sakura.

Elsa : Sakura ? Les directeur souhaite te voir avec Tristan. Il vous attend dans son bureau !

La voix étouffée de Sakura lui parvint aux oreilles. Puis la porte de la loge s'ouvrit en grand et Sakura en sortit.

Sakura : Ah bon ? Dans ce cas, j'y vais tout de suite.

Elsa : Tu sais où est Tristan ? Je ne l'ai trouvé nul par !

Sakura : Il n'est pas dans sa loge ? Bizarre, il m'a dit qu'il y allait. Elsa, tu veux bien me rendre un service...

Elsa : Bien volonté !

Sakura : Tu veux bien trouver Fred et lui confier Hime et Lumina ?

Elsa : Avec plaisir !

Sakura : Merci.

Sakura sortit de la loge, suivit par les deux petits chiots. Elsa s'en empara et partit dans la direction opposé. De son côté, Sakura se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Le bureau du directeur étant au 5ème étage au-dessus (ce qui était surprenant) il valait mieux prendre les ascenseurs. Alors qu'elle y arrivait, Tristan accourut vers elle, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Tristan : Sakura-Chan, attends moi !

Sakura appela l'ascenseur pendant que le garçon arrive. Elle rentra dedans avec lui.

Tristan : Il semblerait que les Dirlo veuille nous voir ensemble !

Sakura : Oui. Mais où étais-tu ? Elsa t'as chercher partout !

Tristan : Hein ? Un petit truc a faire. Je me suis pas absenté longtemps !

Sakura : L'important, c'est que tu sois là !

Alors qu'ils bavassaient tranquillement, un énorme bruit sourd leur vrilla les tympans et dans un fracas épouvantable, l'ascenseur s'arrêta net. Avec la violence du choc, Sakura perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre. Pour finir le tout, la lumière se coupa et l'ampoule rouge de sécurité s'alluma. Tristan aida son amie à se relever puis appuya sur différents boutons. Mais il n'y eut aucune réaction.

Tristan : C'est bien notre vaine ça ! L'ascenseur est en panne !

Sakura : Oui.

Tristan : Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Sakura : Oui. J'aurais un bleu c'est tout.

Aéroport 15 h 30 

Shaolang descendit de la voiture. Il rattrapa sa cousine et régla son pas sur le sien. Ils se frayèrent un chemin dans toute la foule et se placèrent devant la sortie du Vol 707. Ils attendirent patiemment l'ouverture des portes. Puis soudain, une foule des personne déboula. Heureusement, Stéphanie avait prévu un carton avec le nom du dojo. Elle le leva et attendit. Il virent un bon nombre de personne passer devant eux puis d'un coup, une personne s'arrêta devant Stéphanie. Elle la dépassait d'au moins 15 cm et des longs cheveux bruns tombaient sur son corps svelte et musclé. L'inconnue lorgna Shaolang et leur fit un énorme sourire.

**Inconnu en français : Hey les mec ! Je les ais trouvé.**

Shaolang et Stéphanie se regardèrent en même temps. Ils virent deux autres personnes arriver. Un grand blond plutôt beau gosse et un brun avec une tresse. L'inconnue qui avait parler leur adressa la parole dans un japonais parfait.

Inconnu : Bonjour ! Je suis Max Welrid... Et voici Matt Kilian et Manu Récha. Etes-vous Maître Li ?

Shaolang : Euh oui, c'est moi... Et voici ma cousine. Egalement Maître.

Max : Enchanté !

Matt et Manu : Salut !

Les deux cousins étaient surpris. Il ne s'attendaient pas à avoir une fille dans le groupe d'élèves qu'ils attendaient et cela allait poser un petit problème. Pourtant Shaolang se reprit en main.

Shaolang : Vous avez fais bon voyage ?

Matt : Oui, merci.

Manu : Les hôtesses sont très gentilles !

Stéphanie : Euh... Bon, on va chercher vos bagages ?

Manu : Ne bougez pas, on y va !

Manu et Matt s'éloignèrent alors. Max resta quelques minutes avec les deux Maîtres.

Max : Je suis désolée. Il semble que vous n'ayez pas été prévenu que j'étais une femme !

Shaolang : Hein ? Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

Max : Ba, y'a qu'a voir vos têtes pour comprendre !

Stéphanie : C'est à nous de nous excuser ! C'est vrai qu'on ne s'y attendait pas. Je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour la chambre ! Chez nous, tous les élèves dorment dans la même pièce !

Shaolang : C'est ça le prob ! Mais nous sommes ravi d'avoir une jeune fille au contraire !

Max : Ne vous en faîtes pas pour la chambre ! C'est pas grave !

Stéphanie : Il est hors de question de vous mettre dans la même pièce !

Max allait rajouter quelque chose quand ses deux acolytes refirent leur apparition avec les bagages. Manu avançait en tirant une valise alors que Matt en portait deux, une nonchalamment posé sur l'épaule.

**Manu : Hey, Max, on n'a ramené la tienne !**

**Matt : Tu veux dire, j'ai ramené la sienne !**

**Manu : C'est pareil**

**Shaolang : On y va ?**

Matt : Vous parler notre langue ?

Shaolang : Un peu... mais je vois que vous, vous parlez très bien la mienne !

Manu : Ba, on veut tous vivre au japon !

Stéphanie : Aller, on vous emmène au dojo !

Max : Avec plaisir !

Plateau de Menace au même moment

Tomoyo faisait les 100 pas dans la loge de Sakura. Cela faisait une heure que les directeur les avait convoqués et ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Que pouvait-il bien leur dire ou reprocher ? Elle tourna un énième fois sur elle-même et recommença à longer le mur. Mais la porte de la loge s'ouvrit à la volé et Fred entra, Iseult sur les talons. Il avait mauvaise mine et un seul coup d'œil suffit à Tomoyo pour comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Elle lui adressa une question muette.

Fred : Où est Sakura ? Et Tristan ? Le dirlo les attend tjrs !

Tomoyo : Pardon ? Mais ils sont partis le voir il y a au moins 1 heure !

Fred : Quoi ? Mais je viens de l'avoir, il commence à perdre patience ! Il ne les a pas vu !

Tomoyo blêmit d'un coup. Elle bouscula Fred et sortit comme une tempête de la loge. Elle coura vers les ascenseurs. Fred la suivant. Tomoyo jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et remarqua aussitôt qu'il était bloqué entre le troisième et le quatrième étage.

Tomoyo : Mon dieu ! Ils sont la dedans ! Fred, il faut faire quelque chose, ils sont coincés !

Fred : Du calme Tomoyo... On va s'en occuper !

Tomoyo : Vite, il faut se dépêcher ! Oh.. ma pauvre Sakura...

Tomoyo se jeta contre la porte et la frappa avec ces petits poings. Très vite Fred la bloqua et la serra dans ses bras. De son mètre 90, Fred était de loin le plus grand et le plus âgé des personne sur le plateau. Il s'était très facilement lié avec Sakura, qui lui rappelait sa sœur, et Tomoyo. Il veillait à leur bien être. Voir Tomoyo dans cet état lui brisait le cœur et il était tout aussi inquiet pour Sakura.

Fred : Ne t'inquiètes pas. On va les sortir de là ! Viens, on va prévenir tout le monde.

Fred secoua Tomoyo et partit à grande enjambées, l'emmenant avec lui. Il traversèrent une bonne partie du plateau de tournage. Fred alla directement au service de la sécurité. Il laissa Tomoyo expliquer la situation aux agents pendant qu'il téléphonait au directeur sans ce douter du moins du monde de ce qui se passait en ce moment dans la cage de fer.

Pendant ce temps dans l'ascenseur

Sakura et Tristan s'étaient assis. A quoi bon rester debout. Ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de parler, mais au bout d'une heure, Sakura commençait à paniquer. De plus, l'ascenseur n'étant pas très aéré, la température devenait insupportable. Comme Sakura allait de plus en plus mal du point de vue psychique, Tristan s'évertua à la réconforté.

Tristan : Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis là ? C'est ridicule de penser ça !

Sakura : Nan... Je suis sûre que c'est de ma faute si tu es coincé ici ! Il m'arrive que des malheurs...

Tristan : Voyons Sak-Chan ! C'est du délire ! L'ascenseur est en panne un point c'est tout !

Sakura : C'est moi j'te dis ! Je provoque des catastrophes ! Tu n'aurais pas du venir avec moi.

Tristan : Sakura !

Sakura : Hein ?

Tristan : Arrêtes maintenant ! Ne dis pas des bêtises.

Sakura le regarda avec surprise. Ses yeux devinrent soudainement brillants. D'un coup, elle éclata en sanglots et réfugia sa tête entre ses genoux. Tristan n'entendit que des pleurs étouffés et des bouts de phrases incompréhensibles. Lorsqu'il sentit que Sakura était au plus mal, il se rapprocha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

Tristan : Sak-Chan... Calme-toi s'il te plais... N'aie pas peur. Je suis là...

Tristan força la jeune fille à relever la tête. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux baignés de larmes de Sakura et approcha doucement son visage d'elle. Il allait l'embrasser lorsqu'elle tourna légèrement la tête.

Sakura : Nan... Je... J'aime Shaolang.

Tristan ferma les yeux et se recula. Il lâcha Sakura et se passa une main sur le visage.

Tristan : Pardonne-moi. Je n'aurai pas dû.

Sakura reprenant ses esprits : C'est de ma faute... C'est moi qui me comporte mal.

Tristan : Nan. Tu as tors c'est moi !

Sakura : Tristan, je sais que tu es amoureux de moi.. Et pourtant je me comporte comme-ci tu étais un simple ami. Tu dois en souffrir terriblement.

Tristan : C'est vrai, je souffre... Te voir avec Shaolang m'est insupportable. Tu sais, en vérité, avant je te détestais…

Sakura : Comment ça ?

Tristan : Avant de te connaître, je t'enviais à tel point que je m'en rendais malade. Tu avais tout… La réussite, le bonheur, la beauté… J'en était venu à te détester pour tout ça. Mais lorsque j'ai commencé à travailler avec toi, je me suis rendu compte que tu étais quelqu'un de sage et de gentil. J'ai compris que je m'étais trompé sur toi. Je m'en voulais terriblement…

Sakura : Tristan… Pourquoi me haïr alors que tu me connaissais même pas ?

Tristan : J'ai trimer dur pour en arriver là où je suis… Mais pour toi, tout étais si simple.

Sakura : Je vois. C'est pour ça qu'au début tu m'évitais.

Tristan : Oui… Mais finalement, j'ai appris que toi aussi tu avais galérer et que tout n'avait pas été rose dans ta vie… Je suis désolé d'avoir eu cette réaction stupide.

Sakura : Je crois qu'il est normal d'âtre jaloux de certaine personne.. Mais je suis heureuse que tu es changé d'avis sur moi. Tristan, est-ce que c'est toi qui...

A suivre...

Lou : Bon, voilà déjà une bonne chose de faite !

Sakura : Euh... J'aime pas l'allure que ça prend !

Lou : Ba attend le prochain chap. C le grand final de l'ombre...

Sakura : KyyYYyyeeeeeEEeeeeEE !

Shaolang : Arrêtes de terroriser celle que j'aime !

Lou : Je fais ce que je veux !

Toya : LOU !

Yukito : Je croyais qu'il restait au moins 3 chap ?

Lou : Ba oui...C le final de l'ombre, pas de la fic !

Toya : LOU, qu'es-ce que tu vas faire à ma sœur ?

Lou : Te bille pas ! Pi, va enfin y avoir le fameux passage entre toi et Yukito !

Yukito rouge : Oh...

Toya : Quoi ... C'est pas du jeu ça !

Lou : Gnagnagna... Chui sadique, hein. Alors... tu le veux ce chap ?

Toya murmure : Ba oui...

Lou : Parfait. Alors j'vous dis à bientôt !


	8. Disparue

Titre : Menace

Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : grrrrrrrrr nonilssontpasàmoi !

Histoire : Sakura vie une vie de rêve. Mais il semble que quelqu'un en ait décidé autrement. Alors qu'elle est sur le plateau de tournage de son, film, Sakura est victime d'un accident. Puis au fur et à mesure, les « accidents » se multiplient. Mais que se passe-t-il donc ?

Résumer : Hé hé hé (j'adore faire ça en ce moment !) Alors, pendant que Shaolang récupère les trois étudiants français, Sakura est coincée dans un ascenseur avec Tristan. Au fur et a mesure du temps la conversation dévie sur différent sujet comme ce qu'éprouve le jeune garçon vis à vis de Sakura.

**Remerciement :**

**Princesse d'Argent :** Et oui, il semblerait que tu ne sois plus que la seule à suivre ma fic ! Mais c'est pas grave ! Ouin...

Bon, ba pour sailor, tu l'as déjà vu... (Je c jamais commen s'écrit Crystal Tokyo.; Merci, je ferais le changement au prochain chap ! Pi pour olivia, j'avais pas envie d'aller voir dans tous les livres pour savoir son rêve ! Ca fera du changement !)

Hum... Pour les fains à la con... ba euh... C justement histoire de te faire languire.. En tt k, cette fin là va pa te plaire du tout !

Voilà, bonne lecture

Chapitre 8 : Disparue

Sakura : Tristan, est-ce que c'est toi qui..

Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans un énorme bruit et l'ascenseur se remit en marche. Sakura et Tristan se relevèrent, et se mirent à rire. Au bout de 2 minutes, l'ascenseur s'immobilisa à l'étage 0 et ses portes coulissèrent doucement, révélant tout le petit groupe agglutiner devant l'appareil. Sakura eut à peine le temps de sortir avant que Tomoyo ne se jète à son coup.

Tomoyo : Sak' ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Sakura : Mais oui ! Fred !

L'homme poussa un immense soupir et lui fit un grand sourire.

Fred : Si tu savais comme tu nous as fait peur ma grande ! J'ai cru que Tomoyo allait devenir folle !

Tristan : Heureusement, la cage s'est seulement immobilisée ! Rien de bien grave.

Sakura : Fred ? Tu n'as pas Hime et Lumina ?

Fred : Ba non, pourquoi ?

Sakura : Elsa devait te les amener.

Fred : Je ne l'ais pas vu depuis hier. Elle n'a peut être pas réussit à me trouver !

Sakura secoua la tête et se tourna vers son amie. Elle laissa ses épaules retomber puis se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Tomoyo : Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Sakura : Oui… J'ai juste eu une belle frayeur.

Fred : Je vais aller voir Mr le directeur pour lui dire que tout c'est arranger. Sakura, tu devrais aller te reposer un peu !

Sakura : Oui, un peu d'air frais me ferra du bien.

Tomoyo : Tu ne vas pas aller dehors comme ça tout de même ! C'est un coup à attraper la crève ! Je vais te chercher ton manteau.

Sakura : Très bien. Retrouves moi à la porte. Tristan, tu veux venir ?

Tristan : Non merci. Pour ma part, je vais aller dans ma loge. Sakura ?

Sakura se retournant : Oui ?

Tristan : Je suis encore désolé !

Sakura : Tu n'as pas à l'être !

Sakura lui fit un petit clin d'œil puis s'éloigna en direction de la porte. Comme personne n'était dans l'entrée, elle avança encore un peu. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, un vent frais et vivifiant lui caressa le visage. La jeune ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Quand elle les réouvrit, elle crut voir Tristan prendre une petite ruelle à sa gauche. Curieuse comme toujours, Sakura lui emboîta le pas. Mais au moment où elle tourna à gauche, un ombre surgit derrière elle et lui mit un mouchoir sur le visage. Sakura se débattit tant bien que mal mais son agresseur était bien puis puissant et au bout de quelques secondes, le produit imbibé sur le tissu fit son effet. Les yeux de Sakura se fermèrent et elle cessa toute lutte. Son corps se décontracta et glissa. L'inconnu attrapa Sakura sous les bras et les genoux et la souleva. Puis sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, disparut dans les méandres des petites rues.

Dojo Li :

Après les présentations des nouveaux élèves, Stéphanie conduisit Matt et Manu au dortoir, laissant Max seule avec son cousin.

Max : C'est un merveilleux endroit !

Shaolang : Oui, c'est vrai. C'est très calme et propice à un bon apprentissage.

Max : Alors, comme ça, vous enseignez avec votre cousine ?

Shaolang : Et oui ! Elle et moi avons été logé à la même enseigne ! Cependant, c'est Stéphanie qui vit ici. En parlant de ça, je pense que le mieux serait que vous veniez chez moi.

Max : Quoi ? Mais voyons, je peux…

Shaolang : Il n'y a pas de problèmes… Et Stéphanie sera plus rassurée.

Max : Mais vous… Vous vivez seul ?

Shaolang : Ah, non ! Ma fiancée vit avec moi. Mais je suis sûr que Sakura sera ravie d'avoir une invitée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est avec joie qu'on va vous accueillir chez nous. J'espère que vous n'avez rien contre les chien.

Max : Pas du tout.. La mienne va d'ailleurs me manquer cruellement.

Shaolang : Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Max : Ambre. C'est un magnifique Golden.

Shaolang acquiesça de la tête puis se tourna vers sa cousine qui revenait. Elle marchait rapidement, les bras le long du corps.

Stéphanie : Bon.. Les voilà installés comme il faut. Maintenant, voyons pour vous Melle Max.

Shaolang : Je proposais de l'accueillir chez moi. Il y a assez de place et comme je viens tous les jours ici…

Stéphanie : Hum… C'est une bonne idée. Le problème, Max, c'est qu'ici, tout est fait pour les garçons… Les chambres et la salle de bain.

Max : Mais et vous ?

Stéphanie : Etant leur Maître, ils me respectent mais j'e n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'ils pourraient vous faire, même pour rire.

Stéphanie lui jeta un drôle de regard. Elle remarqua que Ashura arrivait en trottinant, une saucisse entre les dents. Max qui l'avait aussi remarquée prit une mine réjouie et se baissa à hauteur du chien pour le caresser.

Stéphanie : C'est pas vrai. Shin, notre cuisinier le gâte beaucoup trop… Il va finir énorme !

Max : Il est mimi comme tout !

Shaolang : C'est le cadeau de Stéphanie. Il est arrivé ce matin…

Stéphanie : Oui. Ashura est notre dernier arrivant, mis à part vous, bien sûr.

Shaolang : Bon, je crois que tu n'as rien prévu pour aujourd'hui non ?

Stéphanie : Non, c'est exact. Avec le voyage que vous avez fait, vous devez être fatigues et puis il va falloir vous habituer à cette ville.

Shaolang : Dans ce cas, je vais installer Max tout de suite…

Max : C'est très gentil à vous. Je dois dire que je dors debout. Le décalage horaire est assez grand.

Stéphanie : Oui. Reposez-vous bien pour aujourd'hui. Demain sera un tout autre jour.

Shaolang attrapa la valise de Max et la hissa sur son dos. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers sa voiture.

Plateau de tournage de Menace.

Tomoyo jeta un coup d'œil dans le hall. Elle regarda à droite puis à gauche mais n'aperçut personne. Elle fit quelques pas vers la porte et s'engouffra dehors. Il 'y avait toujours personne. Tournant sur elle-même, elle appela son amie an vain. Aucune réponse ne lui répondit. Tomoyo attendit un instant puis rentra dans la bâtisse. Elle chercha Fred, qu'elle trouva près des ascenseurs. Hime et Lumina était tranquillement coucher près de lui.

Tomoyo : Fred, dis-moi, sais-tu où est Sakura ?

Fred : Non. Tristan est venu, il y 7 ou 8 minutes me poser la même question. Elsa aussi d'ailleurs !

Tomoyo sentit son cœur défaillir. Elle remercia l'homme puis se dirigea vers la loge de Tristan. Malheureusement, personne n'était dedans et elle était fermée à clef. La jeune fille se dirigea donc vers l'accueil.

Tomoyo : Salut Sarah. As-tu vu Sakura ?

Lilou : Hum.. Oui. Il y a une dizaine de minutes. Elle est sortie dehors. J'étais occupée mais je l'ais vu.

Tomoyo : Quelqu'un d'autre est sorti ?

Lilou : Attends… Tristan est sorti y'a quelque temps, oui. Pourquoi ?

Tomoyo : Personne d'autre ?

Lilou : Nan.

Tomoyo : Merci.

Tomoyo s'élança vers l'extérieur. Elle coura dans tous les sens en criant le nom de la jeune actrice. Au bout d'un moment, elle tomba sur un petit objet brillant. Tomoyo se baissa et le ramassa. Quand elle reconnu la bague de son amie, elle sentit l'angoisse nouer son ventre. Avec encore plus de force, une pointe de peur dans la voix, elle hurla le nom de Sakura. Très vite, Lilou vint à sa rencontre.

Lilou : Tomoyo ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tomoyo apeurée : C'est Sakura.. Elle n'est nulle part.

Lilou : Elle doit être à l'intérieur voyons !

Tomoyo : Non… Je viens de trouver sa bague.. Elle l'avait, il y a encore 15 minutes… J'ai peur…

Lilou : Du calme… Du calme.

Mais voyant que Tomoyo se mettait à pleurer, Lilou la força à rentrer à l'intérieur. Elles retrouvèrent Fred pas très loin. L'homme écouta patiemment Tomoyo. Lorsqu'elle eu fini, il était pâle comme un fantôme. Il confia Tomoyo à Lilou puis se jeta sur le premier téléphone et composa le numéro de Sakura.

Fred : Aller… Répond… Répond. Bons sang…

Fred poussa un soupir quand le téléphone décrocha.

Fred : Sakura, mais où es-tu ? Tomoyo est morte d'inquiétude à ton sujet… Sakura ?

Personne ne répondait. Il entendait juste une respiration. Au bout d'un petit silence, une voix déformé par la peur se fit entendre.

: Fred ? Aide moi… Je… Je…

Puis la voix pleine de pleure de Sakura fut remplacé par une autre voix. Fred ne pu la reconnaître car elle était déformée.

: Désolé, mais Sakura n'est malheureusement pas disponible pour le moment.

Puis la personne raccrocha, laissant Fred surpris. Il fit des gros yeux à Tomoyo et composa un autre numéro.

: Gendarmerie nationale, bonjour.

Fred : Je.. J'appelle pour un enlèvement.

En entendant ce mot, Tomoyo s'accrocha au bras de Lilou puis s'évanouie une bonne fois pour toute. Accrocher au téléphone, Fred essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer afin de dire à la standardiste ce qui venait de ce passer.

Dans un lieu inconnu, plonger dans le noir.

Sakura était assise sur une chaise, pieds et poings lier. Elle savait que quelqu'un se tenait devant elle mais ignorait qui. Tout ce dont elle se rappelait, c'était d'avoir voulu suivre Tristan. Elle l'avait perdue de vue puis quelqu'un l'avait endormi. Quant elle avait repris connaissance, elle était déjà attaché sur le siège. Il y avait très peu de lumière. En faite le seul rayon qu'il y avait éclairait son visage.

Sakura : Mais qui êtes-vous

: Enfin réveillée ?

Sakura : Mais qui êtes vous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

: Moi , Je ne suis personne… Et ce que je veux, c'est t'avoir à mes côté.

Sakura : Mais vous êtes complètement malade ! Laissez-moi partir…

: Ts ts ts.. Certainement pas.

Sakura : Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je vous ais fais ?

: Plein de chose.

Sakura sentit des doigts se poser sur son visage et caresser sa peau. Ils glissèrent le long de ses joues, frôlant impunément ses lèvres avant de descendre d'une geste sensuel vers sa gorge. Puis d'un coup, sans crier gare, les mains se resserrèrent sur sa gorge sans défense. Sakura sentit le souffle lui manquer. Mais très vite, l'étau se desserra, laissant l'air pénétrer de nouveau et les mains remontèrent sur son visage. Sakura sentit les doigts effleurer ses pommettes puis se glisser dans ses cheveux.

Sakura terrorisée: Mais laissez--moi ! Ne touchez pas…

: Tu sais, j'ai fini par t 'aimer… Il n'y a vraiment qu'une infime différence entre la haine et l'amour. Moi qui te haïssais tant, je me rend compte aujourd'hui que je tiens à toi…

Sakura : Mais qui es-tu bon sang ? Tristan, c'est toi ? Si c'est une blague, je trouve pas ça drôle…

: Vraiment ?

Les mains qui jouaient avec des mèches de Sakura se firent plus brutales et tirèrent la tête de Sakura an arrière, lui arrachant une plainte.

Sakura : Mais tu es malade…. Lâches… Lâches-moi à la.. Fin ! Aiee

: Tu as mal ? Tu peux pas savoir comme c'est agréable d'entendre tes plaintes…J'ai tout fais pour attirer ton attention, tu sais…

Sakura : … Les.. Les accidents, c'étaient… Toi ?

: Oui…

La pression s'arrêta brutalement. Sakura sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

Maison Li et Kinomoto :

Shaolang déposa la valise dans la chambre d'ami. Après avoir fait une petite visite guidée à Max, il prépara du café. Au moment où il allait verser le liquide bouillant dans les tasses, le téléphone sonna. Il abandonna la cafetière et décrocha. A l'autre bout, la voix faible de Tomoyo lui brisa le cœur.

Tomoyo : Shao ?

Shaolang : Oui. Qui est à l'appareil ?

Tomoyo : C'est moi, Oyo…

Shaolang : Oyo ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu vas bien ?

Tomoyo : … Non… C'est Sakura… Elle a été enlevée…

Shaolang sentir ses forces l'abandonner. Il glissa par terre, le téléphone toujours coller à l'oreille. Lorsque enfin il puis articuler quelque chose, sa voix était à peine audible.

Shaolang : Quand ?

Tomoyo : Au… Aujourd'hui… Je…J'ai retrouver sa.. bague, il y a… c'est… tout ce que nous avons…

Le combiner s'écrasa sur le sol avec un bruit sourd, alertant Max. La jeune française sortit de la cuisine lentement. Voyant que Shaolang ne réagissait pas, elle sauta sur le téléphone et repris la communication. Une voix d'homme appelait le garçon.

Max : Allô ?

Fred : Shaolang ? C'est vous ?

Max : Euh non… Je suis Max, une de ces élèves. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Fred : Où est Shaolang ?

Max : Et bien… à côté de moi mais…

Fred : Dites-lui qu'elle est en vie… je l'ai eut quelques secondes au téléphone.

Max cligna des yeux. Elle se baissa vers Shoalang puis lui passa le message. La réaction du jeune Maître ne se fit pas attendre. Il attrapa le téléphone.

Shoalang : Vivante ?

Fred : Shaolang ? C'est Fred !

Shaolang : Fred ?

Fred : Oui... Sakura est belle et bien vivante...Il faut te reprendre, elle a besoin de toi !

Shaolang : Et la police ?

Fred : Ils sont déjà ici…

Shaolang : Bon… Je vais prévenir sa famille. Merci Fred.

Shaolang reposa machinalement le combiné sur son socle. Il explosa en sanglot et frappa rageusement le sol avec ses poings. Max tenta de le calmer, en vain. Voyant que son Maître allait se blesser, elle lui asséna une superbe gifle. Le bruit résonna dans la pièce puis finit par mourir. Shaolang tourna la tête et essuya le mince filet de sang qui s'échappait de la commissure de ses lèvres. Il regarda Max avait un regard des plus étrange puis se frotta les yeux du revers de la manche.

Max : Que se passe-t-il ?

Shaolang faiblement : Sakura vient d'être enlevée…

Max : Quoi ? C'est pas vrai.

Shaolang : Il faut que je prévienne son frère. Il sera quoi faire.

Le garçon se leva, avec l'aide de Max, et se dirigea vers la porte.

Max : Où allez-vous ?

Shaolang : Chez son frère… Il faut que je le vois tout de suite.

Max : Mais vous n'allez pas conduire dans cet état !

Shaolang : Pas le choix.

Max : Non. Je vais vous y conduire. Vous m'indiquerez le chemin. Il est hors de question de vous laisser seul de toute façon.

Shaolang : Mais…

Max : Pas de mais… J'ai mon permis ne vous inquiétez pas. Quant à Sakura, je suis sûr qu'elle va bien. On va la retrouver vite ! Alors pas d'énervement inutile.

Shaolang : Facile à dire.

Max : Je sais ce que je dis. Je connais cette situation.

Shaolang : Comment ça.

Max : Je viens d'une famille très riche.. Mon frère et moi-même avons souvent été enlevé… Et la panique n'est pas une bonne chose. Je vous aiderais si je peux….

Max ouvrit la portière passager et poussa Shaolang dedans. Sans qu'il n'ait pus dire un mot, elle lui soutira les clef et monta derrière le volant. Elle semblait étrangement calme à côte de Shaolang.

Max : Vous m'indiquerez le chemin.

Elle introduisit la clef puis la tourna. Aussitôt, le moteur de la voiture se mit à ronronner doucement.

Appartement de Toya et Yukito :

Tout était calme dans l'appartement, seul des gémissements provenant de la chambre indiquait qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un.

Toya embrassa Yukito puis le porta à bout de reins. Dans un geste purement sensuel, il fit glisser ses mains le long du torse de son amant puis les posa sur ses hanches.

Arquant le dos, Yukito le fit pénétrer en lui. Son corps frémit tandis qu'il l'emplissait. La tête renversée en arrière, arc boutant son corps svelte, il se mit à aller et venir. Doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite à un rythme qui ne cessait de s'accélérer. Il chancela, les ongles enfoncés dans les épaules de son amant et lâcha un rugissement de plaisir. Il resserra son étreinte sur la peau de Toya au moment où il sentit le plaisir monter en lui. Quand enfin, il atteignit le point culminant du plaisir, il se contracta une dernière fois et laissa échapper un gémissements. Toya le rejoignit quelques secondes après.

Puis Yukito se laissa choire sur la peau de celui qu'il aimait. Il sentit la main de ce dernier se faufiler dans ses cheveux et l'attirer contre lui. Il allait dire quelque chose quand la sonnette retentit. Etouffant un juron, Toya se leva puis près s'être habillé, se dirigea vers la porte. Comme la sonnette sonna à nouveau, il accéléra le pas en indiquant qu'il arrivait. De son côté, Yukito remettait ses vêtement.

Lorsqu'il aperçut le visage de son beau-frère, Toya sentit son cœur lui faire faux bond. Il se poussa et laissa entrer les nouveaux arrivant dans le salon. Toya jeta un regard suspect à Max.

Shaolang : Toya…

Toya : Qu'est-il arrivé ? C'est ma sœur, c'est Sak', n'est-ce pas ?

La gorge de Shaolang se noua et des larmes firent briller ses yeux. Comme il était incapable de dire le moindre mot, c'est Max qui répondit.

Max : Elle vient d'être enlevée.

Toya : Quoi ?

Derrière lui, Yukito venait d'arriver. Il avait régit dans le même temps. Il s'approcha de son compagnon et s'accrocha à lui.

Yukito : Vous voulez dire qu'elle…

Max : Quelqu'un l'a kidnappé mais elle est en vie.

Toya : Mon dieu… Ma sœur…

Toya se retourna vers Yukito et se jeta dans ses bras. Enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule, il cacha ses larmes.

Yukito : Mais vous, qui êtes-vous ?

Max : Ah, pardon. Je suis Max, une élève du Dojo Kamiya.

Shaolang redressa la tête et murmura quelque chose, d'abord incompréhensible puis parfaitement net.

Shaolang : Je suis sûr que c'est ce Tristan… C'est lui, je suis sûr et certain qu'il a tout organisé.

Toya : Dans ce cas, on va aller chez lui pour avoir une petite conversation…

Max : Mais… Et la police ? Il vaudrait mieux les laisser faire.

Toya : Si on les écoute, dans 3 mois on y sera toujours.

Yukito : Bon.. Je viens avec vous. Je ne peux pas vous laisser seul !

Max : Pfffff… Très bien, je viens aussi.

Dans un lieu inconnu :

Sakura n'était pas très bien. Depuis plusieurs minutes, son agresseur baladait ses mains sur tout son corps, allant de son visage à ses cuisses. Couvrant sa nuque de baisers torrides. Pourtant, la jeune fille essayait de garder son calme mais plus le temps passait plus son estomac se nouait. D'un coup, son agresseur se plaça fasse à elle et s'installa sur ses genoux. Sakura remarqua alors les longs cheveux blonds qui s'étalèrent sur ses vêtements. Elle vit avec horreur son kidnappeur s'approcher et comprit ce qui allait se passer. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces mais ces liens la retenait prisonnière. Avant de l'embrasser, le visage de l'agresseur passa vaguement dans la lumière, permettant à Sakura de le voir.

Sakura : … Tu…

Mais la jeune fille ne pu finir sa phrase car les lèvre de son geôlier se refermèrent sur les siennes. Sakura sentit une langue tenter de s'infiltrer insidieusement entre ses dents.

A suivre…

Lou : Hé hé hé.. Alors, vous savez qui s'est maintenant ? Comment ça non ?

Toya : Ba, faut dire que tu les aide pas beaucoup…

Lou : Ba tiens ! C'est fait exprès…

Yukito : Pauvre Sakura !

Lou : Ba ! T'inquiète donc pas ! Elle est forte notre petite Sakura !

Shaolang : Je vais te tuer Lou !

Lou : Tu peux pas ! Tu n'es pas réel, mon ami !

Shaolang : Grrrrrrr

Lou : Du calme. Prochain chap et c la fin… Tout sera dévoilé ! Bon, dites moi ce que vous en penser et stt qui est le kidnappeur ! Une dédicace à celles ou ceux qui trouveront !


	9. La fin du cauchemar

Titre : Menace

Auteur : Hello ! Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, moi c'est Lou !

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : Oups… Faudrait peut être pas que je m'y crois !

Histoire : Sakura vie une vie de rêve. Mais il semble que quelqu'un en ait décidé autrement. Alors qu'elle est sur le plateau de tournage de son, film, Sakura est victime d'un accident. Puis au fur et à mesure, les « accidents » se multiplient. Mais que se passe-t-il donc ?

Résumer : Et voilà le dernier grand chapitre. Sakura se fait enlever et Shaolang, avec Max une étudiante française, vont chez Toya. Ensemble ils décident de rendre une « petite visite » à Tristan.

**Remerciement :**

**Etoile 45 :** Ba, fo bien la faire souffrir un petit peu ! Mon avis, tu va pas aimer ce qui se passe dans ce chap !

**Sssaki : ** Le dirlo ? C une bonne idée.. c'est vrai que il se fait tout petit... Tu parle de yun c ça ? (c pas le dirlo mais le metteur en scène) Ba, il est pourtant gentil, non...

**Sakili :** Hum, hum... C aussi un choix intéressant... Elsa ? Hum, je crois qu'elle va pas apprécier des masses...

**Isabelle :** C marrant, g une de mes cop qui a les même prénom que toi... Enfin... Toi aussi tu soupçonne Elsa ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vous fais ? Contente que ma fic te plaise à toi aussi !

**Tsuki Sempai :** Bon, voilà jeune fille, tu vas savoir qui s'est ! Sinon, pour Oyo, ba c en cours... Ca va venir dans la suite ! mais ça va pa être facile de caser cette relation... Ba, tu verras !

**Aoudwey : **ba désolé mais j'étais pas censée le savoir ! Chui pas encore une magiciene renommé ! Puis pour ce qui est de devenir devin, c même pas la peine d'y penser; Mais merci de lire ma fic !

**Princesse d'argent : S**alut jeune fille ! Bon alors, merci pour ton idée de pub, c trè gentil... Et sinon.. gnagnagna.. (lou qui se frotte les mains) je t'embrouille ? Moi ? Je vais te confier un secret.; Viens un peu plus près... ba, c'est fais exprès... Hé hé hé... pour la complication, en faite, la g fais au plus simple... C pour réincarnation ou je v avoir du mal...

Un grand même énorme merci à toutes mes lectrices... je vous remercierai jms assez de lire ma fic ! J'espère que la suite que j'écris en ce moment vous plaira autant !

**Je fais une dédicasse spéciale à Princesse D' Argent... J'espère que ce chap te satisfera.**

Chapitre 10 : Fin du cauchemar

Mais la jeune fille ne pu finir sa phrase car les lèvres de son geôlier se refermèrent sur les siennes. Sakura sentit une langue tenter de s'infiltrer insidieusement entre ses dents. Elle se mit a remuer dans tout les sens afin d'empêcher son agresseur de réaliser ce qu'il voulait. Mais une douleur au bras la força à entre ouvrir la bouche une fraction de seconde. Comme le baiser s'éternisait, la jeune fille décida de mordre mais au moment ou elle s'apprêtait à le faire, son kidnappeur recula et enfonça ses doigts dans sa bouche. Du coup, Sakura les mordit et un filet de sang coula dans sa gorge.

: Tssss… C'est pas bien ça ! Tu veux faire quoi là ?

Sakura hystérique : Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'es malade …

: Oh oui… Malade de toi.

Sakura : Arrêtes, Elsa… Je t'en prie…

Elsa : Certainement pas. Je t'ai, je te garde. Depuis le temps que je rêvais de toi.

Avec un geste sensuel, Elsa glissa sa main dans le chemisier de son otage, provoquant aussitôt un cri de cette dernière.

Elsa : Ne me force pas à être méchante, Sakura… Je t'aime tellement.

Elsa approcha son visage de celui de Sakura et commença à le couvrir de baisers. Pendant se temps, elle déboutonnait le chemisier lentement et s'attaqua ensuite au pantalon. Quand elle sentit un frisson parcourir le corps de Sakura, elle afficha un sinistre sourire et se mit à lui susurrer à l'oreille quelques mots.

Elsa : Tu peux pas savoir comme tu m'excite…Je brûle de désir pour toi…

Sakura : S'il te plais… Elsa, relâche moi… Ne fais pas ça !

Maintenant Sakura tremblait comme une feuille et des larmes de peur brouillaient ses beaux yeux verts. Elle suppliait sans relâche Elsa tout en essayant de fuir ses caresses.

Sakura : Elsa… Si tu es jalouse… Alo…

Elsa : Oui, je suis jalouse… Tu as tout. Tu es belle, intelligente et tu as du talent… Mais à force de t'observer et d'être au près de toi tous les jours, ma haine c'est transformé en amour… Je n'en peux plus. Te voir ne me suffit plus. J'ai besoin de te toucher, j'ai envie de toi…

Les dernières paroles d'Elsa glacèrent le sang de Sakura. Elle la regarda sans vraiment comprendre puis laissa sa terreur sortir. Un torrent de larmes dévala son visage et ses lèvres commencèrent à bouger imperceptiblement.

Elsa : N'ai pas peur, je ne te ferais aucun mal. Je veux juste t'avoir pour toujours…

Sakura : Shao.. Shao...

Elsa : Il va très bien tu sais… mais il ne viendra pas ! Il est persuadé que c'est Tristan le fautif…

Sakura : Pourquoi…

Elsa : Je me suis bien organisée… Je me suis débrouillé pour que Tristan soit toujours impliqué lorsqu'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

Sakura : Elsa, arrêtes, s'il te plais…

Elsa : Ah mais non, je viens juste de commencer… Tu vas voir, c'est très agréable, laisses-toi faire.

Sakura : Non.. Non… Pas ça…

Elsa : Ne me force pas à être violente…

Sakura la regarda avec insistance puis se mit à réfléchir très vite. Elle examina Elsa puis eu une idée.

Sakura : Détaches-moi… Je suis sûr que tu préférerais, non ?

Elsa : Vraiment ? Mais c'est toi qui risque de ne pas aimer.

Sakura : Je suis ta prisonnière, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…

Elsa : Très bien.

Elsa se leva et passa derrière la brunette. Doucement, elle détacha les poignets des Sakura puis ses chevilles. Mais au moment ou elle allait se relever, Sakura tenta de s'échapper. Elle sauta en direction de la porte.

Elsa : Hum… Réaction normale. Elle est fermée à clef… Et c'est moi qui l'ai !

Sakura lui fit un sourire en coin et la laissa venir tranquillement.

Elsa : Mais je dois te prévenir d'une petite chose…

Sakura ne lui permit pas de finir sa phrase, elle se rua vers elle et lança son poing en direction de son visage. Mais à la surprise de Sakura, Elsa le bloqua dans sa main et lui tordit le bras.

Elsa : Je disais donc, j'ai une petite chose à te dire.

Elsa ramena le bras de Sakura le long et son corps, lui arrachant une grimace et le força à reculer.

Elsa : J'ai oublié de te dire que je pratique les arts martiaux depuis mon enfance… Mon père était militaire, vois-tu…

Comme Sakura était totalement contre le mur, Elsa se colla à elle et lui lâcha le poing. Elle plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Sakura et arrêta son visage à quelques millimètres de celui de la jeune fille.

Elsa : Il m'a bien formé… Je crois bien que je n'ai pas mentionné ce petit détail avant… Surprise, surprise… Tu comptais sans doute utiliser les techniques que Shaolang t'as enseignées, n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura : Tu le regretteras…

Elsa : Je m'inquiéterais plutôt sur ton sort, Sakura…

Elsa attrapa Sakura par l'épaule et la jeta sur le lit de la pièce. Elle s'approcha ensuite à pas lent. Quand la jeune fille voulu se lever du lit, elle l'immobilisa d'une main et pesa de tout son poids sur elle.

Sakura : Non.. Elsa…

Elsa : C'est toi qui a dit que se serait mieux si tu étais pas attachée… C'est bien vrai… Allongée c'est plus simple.

Avant que Sakura n'est pu faire le moindre geste, Elsa lui passa ses bras au dessus de sa tête et les entoura d'un ruban. Quand elle les lâcha, ils étaient maintenus aux barreaux du lit.

Elsa : Désolé, mais je dois tout de même te les ligoter… J'ai besoin de mes mains, moa…

Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux. Une boule se forma dans son estomac et elle sentit toutes ses forces la quitter. Elle ne se débattit même pas quand Elsa fit courir ses doigts sur sa peau blanche.

Ailleurs dans la ville :

Toya gara en vitesse la voiture devant la maison de Tristan. Il sauta littéralement de son siège et se dirigea d'un pas bien décidé vers la porte d'entrée. Yukito l'attrapa par la main et lui ordonna de ralentir, mais comme Shaolang et Max arrivait à grands pas eux aussi, il n'en fit rien. Dès qu'ils furent devant la porte, Toya frappa de grands coups. Il attendit à peine deux secondes puis recommença. Au bout de cinq minutes, la porte s'ouvrit un grinçant et un vieil homme se dessina derrière la lourde porte. Toya voulu entrer sans demander son reste mais Yukito se mit devant lui. Et c'est avec une infime politesse qu'il s'adressa au majordome.

Yukito : Bonsoir, Monsieur. Excusez nous de déranger si tard, mais Tristan serait-il là ?

Chan Yung : Je suis navré, mais Mr est actuellement occupé. Il ne peut recevoir personne.

Toya méchamment : Ah oui ? Et bien, aller lui dire qu'il va nous recevoir qu'il le veuille ou non.

Chan Yung : C'est impossible. Je viens de vous dire qu'il était pris. Laissez moi un message si vous voulez, je lui transmettrais.

Toya élevant la voix : Un message. Tu veux un message.. Le voilà. TRISTAN, SI T'AS FAIS LE MOINDRE MAL A MA SŒUR JE T'ECRASE…

Yukito : Toya…

Chan Yung : S'il vous plais Mr…

Shaolang : Mr Chan Yung. Vous, vous souvenez de moi ?

Chan Yung : Bien sûr. Vous êtes venu prendre un des chiots il n'y a pas longtemps.

Shaolang : Ecoutez, c'est très important qu'on voit Tristan. Pouvez-vous au moins lui dire que nous sommes là.

Chan Yung : Désolé, mais Mr ne veut pas être déranger…

Toya : Très bien !

Toya poussa la porte et entra sans faire attention au majordome qui se débattait avec la porte. Il se planta au milieu de la pièce et se mit à hurler. Shaolang, Max et Yukito pénétrèrent aussi dans la maison.

Toya : TRISTAN ! TU M'ENTENDS ? TRISTAN

Chan Yung : Messieurs, je vous en pries…

Un bruit de porte se fit entendre puis des pas dans le couloir retentirent. Tristan apparut en haut de l'escalier, peu content d'être dérangé. Il allait s'énerver quand il reconnut Shaolang. Son visage changea d'expression et il descendit rapidement.

Tristan : C'est bon, Chan Yung… Je m'en occupe. Peux-tu apporter du thé à mon père, il en réclame.

Chan Yung : Bien sûr Mr.

Tristan : Et bien... Que de bruits, que se passe-t-il ?

Toya ne prit même pas le temps de répondre. Il empoigna Tristan par le col et le secoua comme un prunier. Mais le jeune homme se dégagea facilement et immobilisa Toya. Il jeta un regard au reste de la troupe.

Tristan : Mais bon sang, ça va pas, non ?

Shaolang : Où est-elle, Tristan ?

Tristan : Pardon ?

Shaolang : Avant que je m'énerve dis moi où elle est !

Tristan : De qui tu parles… Sakura Chan ? C'est ça ?

Shaolang : Oui. C'est finit maintenant…

Tristan lui fit des yeux ronds puis lâcha Toya. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se mit à réfléchir.

Tristan : Je comprend pas trop là… Tu veux bien m'expliquer.

Toya : Sale…

Yukito : Toya… Hum… Et bien, Sakura à disparu.

Tristan : Quoi ?

Shaolang : Tu dois bien le savoir puisque c'est toi qui la enlevé…

Tristan : Hein ? Mais t'es fou ? J'ai enlevé personne et encore moins Sakura Chan !

Toya : Mais bien sûr… Dans ce cas, on peut fouiller ta maison ?

Tristan : Je vois pas à quoi cela vous servirait mais si ça peut vous aider…

Shaolang : Elle n'est peut être pas ici…

Max : CA SUFFIT !

Shaolang : Mais…

Max : C'est pas la peine de s'en prendre à lui…

Un bruit de pneus qui dérapaient sur le goudron retentit et on frappa à la porte. Avant qu'il est pu bouger d'un millimètre, la porte s'ouvrit et Tomoyo entra en trombe. Elle avait les traits tirés et ses yeux rouges étaient gonflés. Elle regarda tout le monde puis se tourna vers Tristan.

Tomoyo : C'est pas possible.. Dis moi que c'est pas toi…

Tristan : Mais non… J'ai rien fais !

Tomoyo : J'ai parler avec Lilou et Fred. Tu as demander à Fred où était Sakura juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, et tu es sorti dehors avant elle. Lilou t'as vu !

Tristan : Oui, c'est vrai… Mais c'est pas ce que tu pense…

Tomoyo : Ah oui ? Tu avais dis à Sakura que tu allais te reposer dans ta loge… Et tu n'y étais pas.

Tristan : Mais… Ok, c'est vrai, je suis aller dehors…

Shaolang : Espèce de sale…

Tristan : Mais c'est pas pour cette raison.

Yukito : Et si on l'écoutait avant de tirer de mauvaises conclusions…

Tristan : Très bien. Je vais te dire ce qui c'est passer Tomoyo.

Tomoyo : Oui.

Tristan : Alors que je retournais vers ma loge, Elsa est venue me voir pour me dire qu'il fallait qu'on se voit. Elle m'a donné rendez-vous au café au coin de la rue un peu plus loin. Comme je voulais pas que Sakura me voit avec elle, je me suis dépêché et je suis sortit rapidement. J'ai attendu Elsa un bon bout de temps au café mais comme elle ne venait pas, chui retourner chez moi.

Tomoyo pensive : Hum

Tristan : Pour Fred, je voulais savoir si Sakura était déjà à la porte. Je t'assure, je n'ai rien fais…

Tomoyo : Mais alors…

Max claquant des doigts : Elsa !

Tomoyo : Oui, c'est ça. Je l'aimais pas vraiment mais je me doutais pas qu'elle ferais ça…

Shaolang : Tu peux nous expliquer là ?

Tomoyo : C'est elle qui a tout organisée. Elle s'est débrouillée pour que Tristan soit prit comme le fautif. L'armoire, la loge, l'ascenseur… Tout ça c'était pour que Sak se sente en danger. Mon Dieu… Qu'est-ce qu'elle va lui faire ?

Toya : Alors ce n'est pas ce morveux.

Tristan : Non ! Jamais je n'aurais fais du mal à Sakura… Grâce à elle, j'ai compris certaines choses…

Max : Bon, on à pas le temps là… Il faut trouver Sakura le plus vite.

: TRISTAN !

La voix grave qui retentit fut sursauter tout le monde. Tristan poussa un soupir et se tourna vers la voix. En haut des escaliers, un homme assez imbu les regardait. Il avait l'air sévère et la colère se lisait sur son visage.

Tristan : Oui, Père ?

Père : Je t'attend. Monte tout de suite.

Tristan : Mais Père je…

Père : Pas de mais. Tu ne voudrais pas que je dises certaines choses à tes invités tout de même… Monte.

Tristan : Non.

Père : Pardon ?

Tristan : J'ai dis non ! J'ai une affaire plus urgente…

Père : Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, je suis sûr que tes amis seront content de savoir que tu as été en maison de correction pour jeune délinquant et que tu arnaque des jeunes filles.

Tristan : Tant pis ! Sakura est plus important que ça !

Père : Sakura… Oh, tu parles de cette jeune fille dont tu es amoureux ?

Tristan : Etais… J'ai compris que ce n'étais pas elle que j'aimais réellement…

Toya : Vous connaissez ma sœur ?

Père : Votre sœur ? Dans ce cas, vous devez être Toya Kinomoto… Pianiste reconnu. Qui selon moi ne le mérite pas.

Toya : Qu'est-ce que…

Tristan : Stop… Tu crois que tu es blanc, Père ? Tu joues les espions et en plus tu m'ordonne de faire des choses contre mon grés !

Père : Et alors, tu es mon fils !

Tomoyo incrédule : Alors c'est ça… Vous, vous servez de votre fils… C'est à cause de vous si il fait ces choses immondes ?

Tristan : Tomoyo… Tu…

Tomoyo : Vous… VOUS ETES IGNOBLE…

Père : Et que savez de ce qu'il fait ?

Tomoyo : Beaucoup de chose… Quand Sakura à commencer à avoir des problèmes, j'ais fais des recherches sur beaucoup de personnes…

Père : Tu mens. Je me suis arrangé pour effacer son dossier.

Tomoyo : Le dossier de polices, oui, mais il reste plein d'autres informations… Judiciaires par exemple Et puis j'ai beaucoup d'argent… Un peu comme vous.

Tristan : Mais alors, tu savais…

Tomoyo : Oui… Mais j'ai compris qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière toi. Tu n'es pas comme ça ! Tout comme au fond de moi, je savais que tu n'avais pas fais de mal à Sakura.

Max : Justement, en parlant d'elle, il faudrait y aller.

Yukito : Mais on ne sait même pas où elle habite.

Tristan : Moi je sais… N'est-ce pas père… J'étais charger de lui extorqué de l'argent… Mais elle est trop fine, elle se doutait qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait.

Père : Si tu m'avais écouté, tu l'aurais épouser depuis longtemps… Ensuite, adultère puis divorce ! Tu aurais gagné !

Tristan : C'est finit maintenant. Allons-y !

Shaolang : Oui.

Le groupe se dirigea vers la voiture, mais le père de Tristan chercha à retenir son fils. Tristan le repoussa mais il revint à l'attaque si bien que c'est Max qui s'en chargea. Elle appuya son pousse à la base du cou de l'homme une fraction de seconde. Ce dernier s'endormit et s'écroula par terre.

Max : Fais dodo maintenant.

Tristan : Chan Yung, appelle la police. Qu'ils aillent chez Elsa, l'adresse est dans mon carnet à Elsa.

Chan Yung : Bien Mr. Et que fais-je de votre père ?

Tristan : Laisse le là. Qu'il se débrouille seul.

Chan Yung : Avec grand plaisir. Faites attention.

Maison d'Elsa :

Cela faisait un certain temps qu'Elsa s'amusait avec elle, mais Sakura avait oublié combien. Elle avait fermé les yeux et se forçait à faire le vide dans sa tête. Elle s'était réfugiée dans un monde lointain afin de ne plus sentir les caresses et les baisers de son kidnappeur. Pourtant, même grâce à ça, elle avait des hauts le cœur en sentant la main intruse se glisser entre ses cuisses. Soudain, une poigne puissante lui broya la gorge et elle fut contrainte d'ouvrir les yeux. A travers ses larmes, elle vit Elsa, assit à califourchon sur elle.

Elsa : Arrêtes ça ! Arrêtes tout de suite.

Sakura déglutit avec difficulté et essaya d'articuler un mot mais sa voix était trop brisée par ses pleures. Elsa la regarda un instant puis se coucha de tout son long sur elle, libérant sa gorge.

Elsa : Tu vois… Il faut être gentille… Je suis désolée, je t'ai fais mal mais tu ne respecte pas les règles du jeu. Pourquoi tu te retiens ? Tu devrais laisser le plaisir d'envahir ! J'aimerais tellement entendre tes gémissements… pourquoi les étouffes-tu ? Tu ne va pas me dire que t'apprécie pas.

Sakura hocha la tête négativement. Elle savait que si elle contredisait Elsa, cette dernière risquait de la frapper.

Elsa : Et bien voilà… C'est mieux comme ça. Je veux t'entendre. Ta si belle voix me procure encore plus de plaisir…

Elsa l'embrassa langoureusement puis lui fit un sourire. Elle allait reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée quand un sonnerie se fit entendre. La jeune fille fit un mou boudeuse puis abandonna Sakura. Elle alluma l'écran sur le bureau. On pouvait y voir Shaolang et ses amis qui attendaient devant la porte. Elsa fit un grimace puis s'habilla. Le regard d'espérance de Sakura ne lui échappa pas.

Elsa : Ne rêve pas. Cette pièce est secrète et insonorisée… Ils ne pourront pas savoir que tu es là… Je me demande bien ce qu'ils veulent. Il y a ton fiancé, Tomoyo et 3 autres personnes… Qui est-ce ?

Sakura : Mon… Mon frère et son ami… Je… Je connais pas la jeune fille.

Elsa : Bien, allons voir ce qu'ils me veulent… Ils cherchent peut-être Tristan.

Sakura : Mé… Méfies-toi donc !

Elsa : Oh, j'ai peur.

Avant de sortir, Elsa embrassa une dernière fois sa prisonnière. Elle alla ensuite leur ouvrir. Mais à peine avait-elle déclencher la serrure que la porte fut poussée violemment. Elle se la prit de plein fouet mais garda son équilibre. Devant elle, Tristan se tenait bien droit. Il voulu l'attraper par le poignet mais elle fit un bon en arrière et se campa sur ses pieds.

Elsa : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

Tristan fit quelque pas et se mit en position de défense.

Tristan : Où est-elle, Elsa ?

Elsa : Là où vous ne la trouverez jamais. Elle mourra de faim si je ne m'occupe pas d'elle !

Shaolang : Espèce de sale garce !

Shaolang entra à son tour et se jeta sur elle. Il lui asséna un coup de pieds mais la blondinette le bloqua avec ses mains. Elle tira sur la cheville de Shaolang et le mit à terre. Anticipant son geste, il se rattrapa avec la main et tourna sur lui même si bien qu'elle fut obliger de le lâcher pour fuir le coup. Tristan tenta sa chance, mais elle para tous ses coups de poings également. Cependant, elle ne vit pas son fouetté du droit et se le prit de plein fouet. S'en suivit une bataille acharnée. Elsa savait parfaitement se battre, elle évitait ou contrait la plus part des attaques des garçons, surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas synchronisés. Au bout d'un moment, c'est Max qui s'y colla. Et ça, Elsa ne l'avait pas prévu. Max la toucha à plusieurs endroit et réussit sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive à lui soutirer la clé qu'elle avait autour de cou. Max la regarda et la jeta à Yukito.

Max : Tenez. Je suis sûr que c'est la clé de la porte qui retient Sakura.

Elsa : Non ! Rendez moi ça !

Max : Sakura est là, j'en suis sûre… Trouvez la ! Nous on s'occupe de cette furie !

Toya, Tomoyo et Yukito acquiescèrent. Ils se séparèrent afin de couvrir plus de terrain plus vite. De l'autre côté, le combat faisait rage. Mais à un contre trois, Elsa fatiguait vite et ses mouvements se firent plus lent. Elle se prit plusieurs coups qui finir pour l'assommer. Au bout d'un long moment, Max et les autres les rejoignirent, laissant une Elsa abasourdit et ligotée dans l'entrée.

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils cherchaient et pourtant rien n'était trouver. Ils firent une pause.

Toya : On pourrait la faire parler…

Max : Mais oui, et risquer de faire de la prison pour torture !

Shaolang : Mais il y a forcément une solution ! Et si Sakura était ailleurs.

Max : Non. Elsa était ici… Si Sakura était dans une autre maison, Elsa y aurait été… Réfléchissons…

Tomoyo : Elle est là, j'en suis sûr… Si seulement elle les avaient avec elle !

Max : De quoi ?

Shaolang : Rien.. Tu ne peux pas comprendre… Mais… Mais bien sûr ! Suis-je bête !

Toya : Que se passe-t-il ?

Shaolang : Taisez-vous. Plus un bruit.

Max : La salle doit être insonorisée, c'est pas la pe…

Shaolang : Chut !

Le jeune Maître déplaça des meubles et s'installa par terre, en tailleur.

Shaolang : Tomoyo, as-tu un stylo blanc ?

Tomoyo : Euh.. Oui. Un crayon à couture ça te vas ?

Shaolang : Parfait. Tu peux ma le prêter ?

Max : Mais qu'est-ce que…

Shaolang : Vous verrez.

Avec le stylo blanc que Tomoyo lui avait passé, Shaolang dessina un cercle sur le parquet et écrivit des inscriptions. Un fois finit, il se mit à réciter des mots. Très rapidement, l'air se chargea d'électricité et une lumière s'échappa des traits blanc. Sans prévenir, une boule blanche apparut devant le jeune homme et prit la forme d'un mini loup.

Shaolang : Dieu du tonnerre, répond à mon appel.

Un voix chaude et aimable résonna à leur oreille et le loup tourna sa tête vers Shaolang.

Dieu : Que désirs-tu Maître de la magie ?

Shaolang : Retrouve quelqu'un pour moi.

Dieu : Je ne peux pas. Cette ville est trop grande et tu le sais !

Shaolang : Oui. Mais la personne qui je cherche est dans cette maison. Peux tu le faire ?

Dieu : C'est une possibilité. As-tu quelque chose qui lui appartient ?

Shaolang : Celle que je cherche est la Maîtresse des cartes, ne peux-tu pas chercher son pouvoir ?

Dieu : Pas depuis ce que vous avez fais… (1)

Shaolang baissa la tête. Le loup attendit quelques secondes puis voulut disparaître mais la vois de Tomoyo l'arrêta.

Tomoyo : Est-ce que… avec ça, vous y arriveriez ?

Tomoyo sortit la bague de fiançailles de Sakura et la déposa part terre devant le loup. Celui ci baissa la tête et examina la bague.

Dieu : Oui, je le peux. Cet objet est très important à ces yeux… Laissez moi un peu de temps.

Le loup posa son derrière sur la parquet et leva le nez en l'air. Il semblait qu'il humait l'air. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux et se releva.

Dieu : Je l'ai… Je sens son odeur… Elle a peur…

Shaolang : Tenshi… Où est-elle.

Dieu : Hum… Par ici…

Le loup désigna le canapé puis s'évapora. Shaolang se leva avec difficulté et ignora les regards de Max. Il se dirigea vers la canapé.

Toya : Ton chien c'est trompé ! Peut-être qu'Elsa là déposée dessus un moment…

Shaolang : Non… Si Sakura à peur, ça veut dire qu'elle est réveillée… Il n'a pas que sentit son odeur !

Le jeun homme tourna autour du canapé puis attrapa un coin et le poussa. A la surprise de tous, un bout de trappe se dévoila à leur yeux. Toya accouru et donna un coup de main à son futur beau frère.

Max : Et ben…

Yukito s'approcha et glissa la clé d'Elsa dans la serrure. Aussitôt, la porte se souleva. Elle donnait sur un escalier qui plongeait dans le noir. Sans hésiter, Shaolang s'engouffra dedans. Il dévala les marches à une vitesse effrayante et manqua même de se tuer en tombant. Il se heurta soudain à une autre porte. Voyant qu'elle était fermée, il commença à donner des coup dedans, mais rien n'y fit. C'est Tomoyo qui lui apporta la clé en argent. Tout comme la première fois, elle débloqua la serrure.

Shaolang : Sakura !

Il entra dans la petite salle en trombe.

Sakura : Shao.. Shao ?

Il se retourna et vit sa bien aimée attachée sur le lit. Il se rua vers elle et lui libéra les poignet. La première réaction qu'il eut fut de la prendre dans ses bras, mais quand il sentit qu'elle se débattait de toutes ses forces, il la lâcha. C'est alors qu'il vit qu'elle était à moitié nue et qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

Shaolang : Sakura… Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fais ?

Pour seule réponse, la brunette éclata en sanglot et se recroquevilla. Tomoyo entra doucement dans la pièce et s'assit juste à côté d'elle. Malheureusement, le premier réflexe de Sakura fut de se reculer en l'apercevant.

Tomoyo : Sak'… C'est moi. Tu me reconnais pas ? Tomoyo !

Sakura : C'est… C'est.. C'est bien toi ?

Tomoyo : Bien sûr.. Tiens.

Tomoyo retira son manteau et le passa sur les épaules de son amie puis elle lui tendit un petit objet brillant. Sakura reconnu tout de suite sa bague. Elle la prit délicatement et la passa à son doigt.

Sakura : Et… Et Elsa ?

Shaolang : Elle dort ! Ca va aller ?

Sakura : Oui… Où est mon frère ?

Tomoyo : En haut.

Shaolang : Tu veux monter ? Yukito est là aussi !

Sakura : Oui.. Je.. Je ne peux pas rester ici…

Sakura se frotta les yeux mais malgré ses larmes continuaient d'affluer. Elle voulu se lever mais ses jambes n'étaient pas du même avis si bien qu'elle tomba. C'est Shaolang qui l'a rattrapa. Il sentit sa peur une fraction de seconde puis la souleva tendrement.

Shaolang : Ca va ? Dis moi si tu as peur…

Sakura : Je… Je suis désolée…

Shaolang : Ne t'en fais pas. Aller, je te remonte.

Shaolang se leva et remonta les escaliers. En sortant dehors, il eut le plaisir de tomber nez à nez avec un policier. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard suspect puis porta son attention sur Sakura.

Policier : Un médecin, par ici. Vite !

Un homme s'approcha rapidement et examina à la va vite la jeune fille. Il voulu l'emmener dans le camion mais Sakura s'accrocha avec désespoir à Shaolang. Elle cacha son visage dans sa manche et le serra encore plus.

Médecin : Qui êtes-vous ?

Shaolang : Je suis son fiancé…

Médecin : Très bien, venez avec moi. Elle n'a pas l'air blessée mais il faudrait mieux qu'elle aille à l'hôpital.

Le médecin qui lui parlait se retourna en entendant quelqu'un crier.

Toya : Mais bon sang, puisque je vous dis que je suis son frère. Sa seule famille !

Yukito : Du calme Toya.

Policier : Et vous ?

Yukito : Je suis son médecin.

Médecin : On la transporte à St Denniel.

Toya : Sakura…

Toya regarda sa sœur venir. Elle semblait si fragile et on aurait dit qu'elle avait été brisée. Son visage était pâle et quelques bleus commençaient a apparaître sur son visage. Elle lança d'abord un regard effrayé à son frère puis lui fit un très faible sourire. Quand elle vit que Yukito et Tristan étaient là aussi, elle se remit à pleurer.

Sakura : …Vous… Vous êtes tous là…

Toya doucement : Bien sûr…

Sakura : Merci… Merci d'être venu…

Médecin : S'il vous plais, par ici. Vous pourrez lui parler quand elle se sera reposer.

Policier : Mis à part le jeune homme avec elle, je veux tous vous parler maintenant.

: Un minute ! Je me charge d'eux !

Le policier fit un salut puis s'éclipsa sans demander son reste et un homme d'une grande taille s'approcha rapidement. Toya l'observa puis l'ayant reconnu lui adressa un sourire.

Toya : Rûy…

Rûy : Et oui… Bonsoir Toya, Yukito !

Yukito : Bonsoir.

Rûy : Alors, dans quelle galère vous vous êtes fourrés ? Voyons ça…

Rûy se saisit du dossier qu'il avait sous le bras et le parcouru des yeux.

Rûy : Je vois… En gros… Vous avez été plus perspicace sur cette affaire que nous !

Toya : On dirait !

Rûy : Bon.. malheureusement, vous n'êtes pas des policiers ! Vous auriez du nous prévenir de tout ça ! C'est pas bien vu de faire sa justice soi-même…

Tristan : Et que vouliez vous qu'on fasse ? Le temps que vous auriez passer pour vérifier nos dires aurait pu être fatal à Sakura Chan.

Rûy : Je sais, Mr Tristan… C'est vrai que nous sommes long, mais maintenant ,vous avez plusieurs infractions à votre compte…

Yukito : Bien sûr… Obstruction à une enquête, effraction, coups et blessures…

Rûy : Et tous plein d'autres chose ! Heureusement, je pense qu'il va y avoir moyen de vous éviter la prison…

Tomoyo : Quoi ?

Rûy : Mais non, c'était pour rire… Mais vous risquer des amendes… On va voir ce qu'on peut faire…

Max : Vous comptez nous garder longtemps ?

Rûy : Juste le temps de faire votre déclaration et après vous êtes libre pour ce soir Melle… ?

Max : Max.

Rûy : Vous pourrez aller voir Sakura dans moins d'une demi heure.

Toya : Alors, dépêchons nous !

Rûy : Complexe du grand frère activé !

Toya : Et alors ?

Rûy : Rien. C'est mignon, c'est tout.

Tristan : Et Elsa, où est-elle ?

Rûy : Pardon ?

Tristan : Elsa, où est-elle ?

Rûy : Euh…

**A suivre**

**(1) hé hé hé.. Ca vous le serez dans la suite... Mais qu'ont-ils bien pus faire ?**

Lou heureuse : Bon, un chapitre de moins ! Je sais, c un peu bâclé mais j'en avais marre…

Sakura : Comment as-tu oser me faire ça ?

Lou : M'en parle pas ! Si tu savais le mal que j'ai eu… C'était horrible. Tes passages m'ont bien enquiquiner…

Shaolang : Ba lors pourquoi tu les a écris ?

Lou : Il fallait bien une raison pour que Elsa enlève Sak'… Et la jalousie c'était pas assez quand on voit ce qu'elle a fait avant.

Yukito : Dis moi, j'ai ouie dire que tu ferais une suite ?

Lou : T'es bien renseigné ! C'est vrai… Elle avance sur le papier… On y retrouvera Elsa bien sur et Max aussi..

Shaolang : Oh non, elle remet ça… Sak' tu va encore être enlevée !

Lou :Vous verrez bien. Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'a la fin (tout comme celle ci) la magie sera présente. Vous retrouvez certaines choses très connus… A vous de trouvez quoi !

Yukito : Tu veux tout raconter ?

Lou : Ba, comme ça je ferais pas de bande annonce ! Bon, encore sorry pour ce chap qui est pas très bien à certains endroits… Le prochaine chap clôturera cette fic !

Bisous. Lou


	10. Traumatisme

Titre : Menace

Auteur : Toujours, toujours la même… Mais si quelqu'un veut me remplacer, pas de prob !

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : Et ba non, même pas en rêve.

Histoire : Sakura vie une vie de rêve. Mais il semble que quelqu'un en ait décidé autrement. Alors qu'elle est sur le plateau de tournage de son, film, Sakura est victime d'un accident. Puis au fur et à mesure, les « accidents » se multiplient. Mais que se passe-t-il donc ?

Résumé : Sakura vient d'être enfin sauvée et Elsa arrêtée. Mais comment notre petite Sakura va surmonter cette dure épreuve ?

Sakura : Ah ! Enfin la fin.

Shaolang : Oui. Je suis content moi aussi.

Lou : Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite !

Shaolang : Allons, que veux-tu faire en 1 chapitre ?

Lou : Plein de chose mon grand ! Sakura pourrait s'enfermer dans un mutisme prolongé du à la peur ou devenir folle… Où alors, elle serait tellement traumatiser qu'elle s'éloignerait du monde extérieur, toi y compris !

Shaolang : Mais t'as vraiment des idées saugrenues toi ! Tout pour nous enquiquiner…

Lou : Et oui. Caprice d'auteur.

Sakura : Mais y'a une suite !

Lou : Et alors ! Tout ce que veut Elsa, c'est se venger. Que tu sois folle ou pas, elle s'en fiche !

Sakura : Mais je veux pas être une folle, enfermée dans un asile…

Lou : Alors tiens-toi tranquille !

**Remerciement :**

**Sssaki :** Hé hé hé.. C bien normal ! Tout était fait pour soupçonner Tristan. Fo bien un peut de rebondissements de temps en temps ! Sinon se serait pas drôle. Pour ma part, j'adore voir mes lectrices tomber dans le piège (je sais, chui méchante !)

**Princesse d'Argent : **Mais de rien pour la déd. Et oui, c t Elsa ! Méchante, méchante Lou ! C pas bien, tu embrouilles Princesse d'Argent… Chui contente que tu es cru que C T Tristan ! Voilà. J'espère que la suite (si tu la lis) te plairas autant ! Bisous.

**Isabelle :** Merci, c très gentil de me dire ça… Et je suis (comme tjrs) enchantée que ce chap (le 9) T autant plu ! Voilà le petit dernier du cycle. Il est vraiment micro. Mais j'espère que tu l'aimeras aussi !

**Etoile 45 :** Encore une fois, merci, merci… C vrai que parfois, rarement certes, mais parfois j'ai des bonne idées… J'ai peut être une muse non loin de moi, qui sait ? En tout cas, une chose est sûr, j'écris encore un bon bout de temps… La suite, pour te dire, elle est déjà écrite et finit sur papier.

**Tsuki Sempai : **Oyooooo ! C vrai qu'elle a pa eut da chance, mais ça n'a pa duré longtemps ! Mais g du me trahir qq part… Si t'as trouvée que C T Elsa, y'a un truc que j'ai du dire qui t'as mi sur la voi… Quant à la magie, ba c tt de même une série qui à l'origine en comporte ! Voilà et pi, merci pour toutes tes pub, c vraiment gentil et très encouragent de ta part…J'attends ta fic sur MKR de mon côté !

Et voila, le dernier chapitre de ce cycle 1. Il sera tout petit, juste histoire de clôturer comme il le faut cette « saison ». J'espère vous revoir toutes (peut être tous) pour la suite qui paraîtra très prochainement, Menace 2 : Le retour d'Elsa.

Bonne lecture à vous et encore merci d'avoir suivit cette fic.

**Ce chap étant le dernier, je vous le dédicasse à vous toutes (tous)**

Chapitre 10 : Traumatisme

Tristan : Elsa, où est-elle ?

Rûy : Euh…

Toya : C'est quoi se « euh » ?

Rûy : Hum… Le temps de réfléchir ! Elsa vient d'être emmenée au poste de police. Elle est sous bonne garde, ne vous inquiétez surtout pas. Mes meilleurs hommes l'ont pris en charge.

Tomoyo : Ouf ! Pendant une minute j'ai eu peur…

Rûy : Bon, venez. Je vais vous garder un peu le temps de vous poser certaines questions puis vous serez libre d'aller voir Sakura à l'hôpital.

Hôpital St Denniel :

Sakura s'était endormit juste après qu'un médecin l'ait ausculté. Elle avait deux côtés cassées et des hématomes sur tout le corps mais sinon rien de bien grave physiquement. Le problème, d'après le médecin, était d'ordre psychique. Sakura gardait de profondes séquelles en elle et certaines de ces réactions risquaient d'être violentes. Elle ne supportait plus que Shaolang la touche et prenait peur dès que quelqu'un de sexe féminin s'approchait.

Shaolang écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce que lui disait le médecin. Pour le moment, il observait sa bien aimée du coin de l'œil.

Médecin : …qu'elle se repose pendant quelques jours et surtout…

Shaolang : Hum, hum…

Médecin : … vous déteste, elle à simplement été traumatisée parce…

Shaolang : Hum, hum…

Médecin : … ou 3 semaines, se sera passé. Je lui conseille de suivre une thérapie si besoin…

Shaolang : Hum, hum… excusez-moi.

Shaolang se courba puis abandonna le médecin. Il s'approcha du lit de Sakura et s'installa sur la chaise qui trônait à côté. La jeune fille dormait toujours, mais elle commençait à se débattre furieusement dans son sommeil en poussant des gémissements. Elle serrait avec force les drap de coton et des gouttes de sueurs apparaissaient sur sa peau encore blanche. Shaolang se baissa et avança sa main pour la poser sur le front tiède et moite de Sakura. Mais lorsqu'il l'effleura, elle ouvrit d'un coup les yeux et poussa un cri aigu avant de se reculer précipitamment et de tomber du lit. Le garçon n'émit aucune objection. Il se contenta seulement de retirer sa main et de parler doucement à Sakura.

Shaolang : Ce n'est que moi, Tenshi. Tu me reconnais ?

Sakura, qui le regardait bien cachée derrière son lit, déglutit péniblement et hocha la tête. Elle glissa ses deux mains sur le rebord du lit puis grimpa très lentement dessus.

Sakura : S… Shao.

Shaolang : Oui, c'est moi.

Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras en voyant ses beaux yeux verts devenir brillant mais il suspendit son geste et se contenta de tendre le main vers elle.

Sakura : Je… Je suis désolée… C'est plus fort… que moi.

Shaolang : C'est pas grave. Je t'en veux pas.

Shaolang ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il ne les ré ouvrit qu'au moment où il sentit une petite main se glisser dans la sienne.

Sakura : Pardonne-moi. Il me faut juste un peu de temps.

Shaolang refermant sa main : Nous avons toute la vie devant nous. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

Il sentit un frisson parcourir Sakura pourtant elle ne dégagea pas sa main. Elle frotta juste ses yeux rougis par les larmes et se recoucha sous la couverture. Il ne lui fallut guère beaucoup de temps pour sentir les bras de Morphée se refermer sur elle.

Shaolang resta un long moment avec elle puis finit également par s'endormir, la joue contre la main de sa bien aimée. Il fut réveillé par une petite pression sur l'épaule. En ouvrant ses yeux il rencontra une ombre sur le lit. Il braqua son regard sur l'intrus puis bailla.

Shaolang murmurant : Yukito ?

Yukito : Oui. Allez viens, tu as besoin de boire quelque chose de chaud. Toya et les autres nous attendent à la cafèt.

Shaolang : Toya ne veut pas voir sa sœur ?

Yukito : C'est déjà fait. On est là depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

Shaolang : Vous auriez du me réveiller !

Yukito : C'est ce que je viens de faire, non ?

Yukito lui fit un superbe sourire et l'aida à se lever. Alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce, le jeune médecin remarqua le regard inquiet de Shaolang en direction de Sakura.

Yukito : T'en fais pas. J'ai vu le médecin qui s'est occupé d'elle. Ces jours ne sont pas comptés.

Shaolang : Je sais. Mais je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir en se réveillant.

Yukito : Il est tout à fait normal qu'elle soit perturbée parce qu'elle vient de vivre. C'est une expérience très difficile mais elle va s'en remettre. Sak est forte, elle surmontera sa peur.

Shaolang : Oui. Il n'y a aucun doute… Mais combien de temps ça va lui prendre ?

Yukito : Le temps qu'il faudra pour guérir ses blessures. Tu dois te montrer fort pour elle. C'est de ton aide dont Sak a le plus besoin.

Shaolang : Je sais.

Yukito : Il va seulement falloir que tu sois un peu patient. Sak va certainement prendre peur dès que quelqu'un la touchera sans prévenir… Ne pense surtout pas qu'elle ne t'aime plu, c'est faut.

Shaolang : Mais ça va être difficile si elle me fuit.

Yukito : Le temps apaisera sa peur. Pour le moment, ne lui force pas la main. Je pense qu'il faudrait l'installer dans une chambre à part.

Shaolang : Mais…

Yukito : Imagine, elle sera terrorisée en sentant quelqu'un à côté d'elle et risque de te faire encore plus mal. Si tu la laisse faire à son rythme, tout ira bien.

Shaolang : Le problème c'est que ça me fait souffrir de la voir dans cet état. J'aimerais tellement la prendre dans mes bras pour lui faire oublier…

Yukito : Quand elle sera prête, elle reviendra vers toi. Mais si tu la brusque trop, j'ai peur qu'elle s'éloigne au contraire… Et surtout, ne désespère pas. Si elle voit qu'elle te fais du mal, elle va s'en vouloir encore plus.

Shaolang : Oui. Tu as raison.

Yukito : Je sais. Je la connais très bien et je suis médecin en plus.

Shaolang : Tu aurais du être psy !

Yukito : Je pouvais.. En parlant de ça, le médecin t'as dis quelque chose en rapport avec un psy ?

Shaolang : Juste que Sak devrait suivre une thérapie…

Yukito : C'est une solution. Mais je pense qu'il faut attendre un peu, histoire de voir comment elle va réagir. Notre seule présence l'aidera certainement.

Shaolang : Je ne la forcerais pas à aller voir un psy si elle ne veut pas. Elle est assez grande pour choisir. Et puis, t'es là !

Yukito : On est tous là. Il va falloir faire des efforts de notre côté pour ne pas la blesser encore plus, certes, mais on sera toujours avec elle. Je crois que c'est toi le plus à plaindre !

Shaolang : Peut être, oui… Mais je vous ais également.

Yukito : Bien dit !

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour retrouver le reste du groupe, assit à une table. Il semblait, aussi bizarre soit-il, que Toya faisait de plates excuses à Tristan qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Du coup, quand il aperçut Shaolang, il profita de l'occasion et changea de sujet. La discussion tourna rapidement à la plaisanterie. Visiblement, ils s'étaient donné le mot pour ne pas aborder l'histoire qui venant de prendre fin. La seule question qui resta en suspend fut celle que Toya posa. A savoir si un jour le film « Amnésie Dangereuse » serait enfin finit.

6 mois plus tard

Sakura marchait tranquillement, un bras passé sous celui de Shaolang. Elle trottinait joyeusement en chantant un air entraînant. Devant elle, Tomoyo marchait aux côtés de Tristan. Depuis l'accident et avec ce que Sakura lui avait dit dans l'ascenseur, Tristan semblait ne plus se focaliser sur elle. Bien au contraire, il s'était rapproché de Tomoyo, l'invitant régulièrement à sortir. Cela n'avait pas choqué Sakura. Elle était intimement persuadée que depuis le début Tristan aimait, non pas elle, mais Tomoyo. Seulement, ne sachant pas comment interpréter son sentiment vis à vis de la jeune fille, il s'était convaincu qu'il l'aimait, elle. Et Tomoyo appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie.

Sakura sortit de sa rêverie en sentant son cavalier s'arrêter. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination. Devant elle, une énorme bâtisse se dressait fièrement. Juste au-dessus des portes, un panneau lumineux indiquait :

« Amnésie dangereuse »

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Malgré tous les problèmes que ce film lui avait plus où moins apporter, elle tenait à aller le voir au cinéma. Cela faisait 2 jours qu'il était à l'écran et selon les critiques, c'était le meilleur de sa carrière. En fait, le film avait du être modifié à cause de l'emprisonnement d'Elsa. Il ne restait pourtant plus beaucoup de scènes à tourner mais il avait fallut refaire la majeur partit du scénario. Du coup, 6 mois n'avaient pas été de trop pour le finir. (1)

Shaolang : Alors, tu es prête ?

Sakura inspirant : Oui

Tomoyo : Alors, en avant !

Tous ensemble, ils tendirent leur billet, offert pour la compagnie, et pénétrèrent dans la salle. Shaolang resserra son étreinte sur sa bien aimée.

Sakura : Mon Dieu… La salle est pleine à craquer !

Tristan : Normal, tu es une actrice reconnue !

Sakura : Toi aussi, Tristan.

Ils s'installèrent dans un coin un peu à l'écart pour ne pas être dérangé puis discutèrent en attendant le début de la séance. Au bout de 10 minutes, la salle fut lentement plongée dans le noir et le film commença sur une musique douce.

Sakura se cala un peu plus contre celui qu'elle aimait et braqua son regard sur l'écran. On pouvait y voir Sérénia, le personnage de Sakura, en grande discussion avec son maître d'arme. Mais aucune trace d'Elsa. (2)

FIN

**Voilà, j'ai répondu à ta question Tsuki Sempai !**

**Je vous rappel qu'Elsa jouait à l'origine le rôle du Maître de Sérénia !**

Lou : Ben voilà, cette fois-ci, c'est bel et bien finit pour ce cycle !

Shaolang : Pas trop tôt ! Mais au fait, je croyais que Sak devait devenir folle ?

Lou : Quoi ? Mais j'ai jamais dis ça !

Sakura : Si

Lou : Non !

Shaolang : Si.

Lou : Ah oui ? Donne-moi un jour, une heure, une minute où j'ai dis ça !

Shaolang : Aujourd'hui, y'a moins d'une heure. Pour être exact 37 minutes !

Lou dépitée : Ah… C'était pas moi. Certainement ma double personnalité !

Yukito : T'as une double personnalité toi ?

Lou (hochant affirmativement la tête): Oui, oui. Quand ça m'arrange ! Voili voilou… Laissez des reviews… comme ça j'écrirais peut être rapidement la suite !

A+


End file.
